Inoccent Sorrow
by Lune-sama forever
Summary: Uma garota vive sozinha numa casa na Rússia,rodeada por akumas, tudo que a protege dos akuma é uma reles porta com uma corrente, então Lavi, Kanda e Rinali são enviados para investigar isso... KandaxOC LavixOC Ticky MickxOC e AllenxRinali
1. Capítulo 1: Casa e o som do Piano

Nota1: esse desenho/mangá não me pertence!

Nota2: As personagens Nina, Shizumi são minhas, mas a Aisa-chan é da minha irmã, que queria ter uma personagem dela na fic!

--

Capítulo 1: A casa e o som do Piano

2 anos antes do tempo atual (tempo em que começa o mangá e Allen entra para a ordem negra)

Komui (27anos): Tenho uma missão para vocês!

Kanda (16 anos): Che!

Komui: Ouvimos boatos de que na Rússia há uma casa mal-assombrada, moradores disseram que quem vai lá não volta, mas dizem que tem uma pessoa lá dentro, por que tem um som de piano vindo da casa... E dizem que tem monstros na casa...

Lavi (16 anos): o que mas tem são histórias assim, mas são todas falsas, será que realmente é de verdade?

Komui: Sim, nós acreditamos que os "monstros" que os moradores falam possam ser akumas...

Lavi: Então, o que devemos fazer lá?

Komui: Procurem por a inocência, acreditamos que ela seja a causa dos akumas rodeando a casa...

Rinali: eu também vou não é nii-san?

Komui: Rinali-chan! Tome cuidado ToT

Rinali: - -"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Após receber a ordem, Rinali, Kanda e Lavi partem num trem para a Rússia...

Rinali: pegamos o vagão da primeira classe!

Lavi: Nossa, mas e essa pessoa é da Rússia deve ter um nome estranho como Vrhask ou Prosty...

Kanda estava dormindo, já que não havia muito o que fazer...

Rinali: eu não acho que seja bem assim...

Lavi: Ah! Eu quero saber um pouco sobre a Rússia, eu nunca fui lá, acho que vou pegar alguns livros pra ler... Hehehe!

Rinali: estou cansada, vou dormir um pouco, nós só chegaremos amanhã...

Rinali dorme logo, mas Lavi continua acordado, apenas observando a paisagem...

No outro dia...

Kanda acorda e ao olhar para o vidro do vagão para ver de manhã, vê uma trança em seu cabelo...

Kanda: MALDITO! POR QUE FEZ ISSO? -quase gritou mais mal humorado que nunca-

Lavi acorda... E Rinali também devido ao quase grito dado pelo outro anteriormente.

Lavi: Ah Que foi Yuu? -passando a mão pela baba que tinha no rosto com uma cara de sono-

Kanda: Seu maldito! Che! -desfazendo a trança-

Lavi: shaushuahusahushau! Eu-Eu aushaushuahsahu! Tenho que admitir você fica mais engraçado assim!

Kanda:... -saca a mugen e aponta para o pescoço de Lavi-

Lavi: O.O" calma, foi só uma brincadeira! -Kanda aproxima a mugen ao pescoço de Lavi ainda mais-

Rinali: Ah! Parem de brigar! Olhem, já dá pra ver a estação de trem daqui, se organizem logo, nós vamos sair do trem!

Kanda: Che! -guarda sua espada e sai da cabine furioso-

Rinali: Lavi, você também , nós já vamos chegar na estação, pegue suas coisas logo!

Lavi: Ta certo!

Então, o trem finalmente para na estação e todos descem dele...

Como sempre todos com as mesmas expressões, Rinali sorrindo e olhando toda a estação de cima a baixo como se fosse aquela a primeira vez numa estação de trem, Lavi rindo e olhando as pessoas passarem e Kanda mal-humorado.

Então, o guia (Finder) já os esperava e seguiu com eles para fora da estação dando-lhes mais detalhes sobre a tal casa...

Lavi: Dizem, que tem um som de piano vindo de dentro da casa...

Finder: Sim, realmente há, quando fui checar, não pude me aproximar muito, pois tinham alguns akumas de nível 1, então ouvi um som de piano meio fraco, mas realmente era o som de um piano, depois o piano parou e saiu da casa um akuma de nível 2...

Kanda: Então quer dizer que ele deve ter matado a pessoa que tocava o piano e evoluído, ou já havia evoluído antes de matar a pessoa...

Finder: Não, para falar a verdade, eu fui de novo na casa para checar, fui sabendo que não haveria mais nada, mas pelo contrário o som do piano continuou como se a pessoa ainda estivesse viva...

Rinali: Isso quer dizer que tem realmente uma inocência na casa, para que o akuma não consiga matar a pessoa...

Lavi: Você viu a pessoa, quer dizer, sabe se é mulher ou homem ou o nome?

Finder: Não, só me falaram que naquela casa moravam dois irmãos com seus pais, os pais morreram num acidente desconhecido, e depois um dos irmãos morreu, e dizem que o último membro desta família toca piano para relembrar sua família, dizem que é tudo culpa da pessoa que vive ali por chamar os monstros com sua música...

Kanda: Piano... A inocência pode estar lá, nós temos que entrar na casa e procurar o piano...

Rinali: mas temos que tomar cuidado com o akuma de nível dois, não é finder-san?

Finder: Sim... Ah! Sim, a casa é um pouco afastada da cidade, ainda está em boas condições, parece ter sido abandonada há pouco tempo...

Kanda: Fica muito longe?

Finder: Não, fica ao leste da cidade... Vamos...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chegando perto da casa, dava pra ver a cidade pequenininha e uma longa estrada ligando ambas, além de um belo verde, como um bosque perto da casa, era um casarão, tinha o térreo e um primeiro andar, feita de madeira envernizada, toda branca, com detalhes dourados lindos, reluzentes como ouro, aquela casa era com certeza de uma família rica...

Finder: Bem exorcistas-samas, deixo isso com vocês, é o máximo que posso fazer por vocês já que não tenho poderes...

Lavi: muito obrigada, pode ir agora...

Finder: não, faço questão de esperá-los aqui caso precisem de ajuda!

Kanda: Não precisamos mais da _sua_ ajuda, pode ir!

Rinali: Er... Não precisa ficar finder-san. Nós cuidamos do resto, tome cuidado...

Finder: Vocês também!

Então, os três exorcistas seguem até a casa, tentando evitar o máximo possível os akumas, Kanda se apressa e segue na frente, tudo que queria era só acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo...

Então um doce som de piano tocando ecoa bem baixinho por dentro da casa, apesar de ser ouvido pelo lado de fora, não era muito alto...

Lavi: isso é...

Rinali: um piano...

Kanda se apressa mais ainda e deixa Rinali e Lavi paralisados perto da entrada da casa sem se importar...

Um akuma vê os dois parados e segue para o ataque...

Rinali: Dark boots ativar!

Lavi: Cresça! Cresça!Cresça!

Kanda percebe o ataque aos companheiros, mas nem se quer olha para trás, apenas adentra a casa como que seguindo o som do piano...

Até que vê escadas que não levam ao primeiro andar, mas sim há um lugar mais baixo que o térreo, como um porão... E sons estranhos lá embaixo, além do piano que ficava mais forte a medida que ele descia as escadas...

Ao descer o último degrau da escada, ele se deparou com um corredor pequeno, que no fundo tinha uma porta com uma corrente segurando a fechadura, e o som do piano com certeza vinha de lá...

Mas der repente parou... O silêncio tomou conta dali e ele seguiu ainda hipnotizado com aquele som, até que quando iria tocar na fechadura da porta, ouviu passos vindos da escada, então viu uma sombra monstruosa se aproximar cada vez mais, era com certeza um akuma, talvez o tão falado akuma de nível 2.

Ele já colocara a mão na espada e iria sacá-la, até que sentiu uma mão tapar a sua boca e bruscamente foi puxado para trás, então percebeu que a pessoa que estará dentro daquele quarto havia puxado ele para dentro do quarto.

A porta foi trancada novamente por uma garota...

Kanda: Quem é você?

Então, a garota que até então estivera de costas se vira para Kanda.

Ela possuía longos cabelos negros, até metade das costas mais ou menos, com duas mexas mais curtas na frente batendo nos ombros, possuía olhos azuis-escuro e tinha a pele mestiça (nem branca pálida nem morena).

Garota: Eu sou Nina Yuu... E você quem é? E o que faz aqui?

Kanda: Sou Kanda Yuu... Eu vim aqui por que tem algo nessa casa que eu quero...

Nina: O que é?

Kanda: Uma coisa chamada inocência...

Nina: Inocência? Não tem nada aqui desse tipo... E por favor não fique por essas redondezas, você não ouviu que aqui tem muitos monstros?

Kanda: Não são monstros, são akumas... Criaturas que nascem a partir do desespero das pessoas...

Nina: Mesmo assim, aquilo foi perigoso, você quase foi pego por aquele monstro sabia?

Kanda: Eu poderia ter cuidado dele...

Então uma risada maléfica é ouvida...

Voz: hahahahahahahah! Então, você é um exorcista?

Kanda: Quem...?

Nina: Vá embora! Se monstro maldito!

Voz: Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir... Eu não sou um monstro, sou o seu irmão...

Nina: CALE A BOCA MEU IRMÃO JÁ MORREU! -gritou furiosa-

Akuma: Que seja, apenas deixe-me matar esse exorcista, se não eu tentarei abrir!

Kanda: Esse cara...

Nina: Não se preocupe, ele não vai abrir... Ele não consegue... É o único cômodo que ele não conseguiu entrar... É só um quarto velho com um piano e várias bagunças, mas essa é a minha casa agora...

Akuma: Argh! Mas que droga! Maldita porta!

Kanda: Ele disse que é seu irmão...

Nina: è tudo mentira dele, meu irmão morreu logo depois que os meus pais... Ele é só um monstro!

Kanda: Não, eu já disse ele é um akuma, akumas nascem quando pessoas desesperdas recebem uma visita do conde, então, no desespero o conde as convida a chamar de volta 

a pessoa morta... Quando essa pessoa é chamada ela volta como um akuma e "veste" a pele da pessoa que a chamou...

Nina:... Bem, acho melhor ficar aqui até ele sair...

Kanda: eu sou um exorcista, eu possuo o poder para matar os akuma, me deixe sair daqui!

Nina: Seu idiota! Você não ouve todos os dias esses monstros comendo as pessoas! Você não pode matá-los!

Kanda: Que irritante! Che!

A garota volta a tocar piano sem se importar com o que Kanda diz...

Kanda tenta abrir a porta, mas sua mão pára antes mesmo de tocar a fechadura... Como se tivesse uma barreira impedindo-o de tocar a porta...

Kanda: O que essa porta tem?

Enquanto isso...

Lavi: Droga, cadê o Yuu?

Rinali: eu pensei tê-lo visto entrando na casa...

Lavi: Então, vamos entrar também, não há mais nenhum akuma aqui fora!

Rinali: vamos!

Então, ambos seguem para dentro da casa...

Enquanto isso...

Kanda tenta novamente abrir a porta, mas sente o mesmo de antes...

Nina: Não adianta...

Kanda: O que é isso?

Nina: Você não pode tocar essa porta... É hilário não é, o único quarto que aquela coisa não entra,é justamente o quarto que tem a última lembrança da minha família, este piano...

Kanda: ...

Nina: E só eu posso abrir essa porta, só eu posso tocá-la... È por isso que você nunca vai conseguir abri-la... -Ela para de telar no piano- Entendeu? -então ela olha fixamente para Kanda-

Kanda:... ?

--

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Inocência

Oiii! Trouxe mais um capítulo, não que se importem, mas ta ai, capitulo 2!

E esclarecendo algumas coisas: Nina tem a mesma idade de Kanda, ou seja 16 anos no momento...

Fala: Oi

Pensamento: _oi _

Acão: -falou ele

--

Capítulo 2: Inocência...

Kanda: Espere um minuto, a inocência... Era para estar no piano...

Nina: Não sei do que está falando, mas eu só toco piano, por que é o púnico jeito desse akuma saber que eu estou viva...

Kanda: Como?

Nina: Foi o único jeito de impedir que ele fosse pra cidade... Eu toco piano pra que ele saiba que estou viva, e ele sempre fica aqui perto da casa... Ele até parou de comer muitas pessoas para esperar eu sair deste quarto...

Kanda: ...Então, a inocência deve estar nessa porta...

Nina: O que é essa coisa?

Kanda: è a fonte do poder dos exorcistas, eu a tenho, e tenho que impedir que este akuma a pegue! Me tire daqui!

Nina: Eu já disse, ele vai...- é interrompida por Kanda-

Kanda: Tem mais duas pessoas lá fora...

Nina: impossível... Ele vai...

Enquanto isso...

Rinali e Lavi já haviam dado uma olhada por todos os quartos, até que acharam a escada, e ouvira o barulho de um akuma vindo de lá de baixo, então prepararam suas armas e desceram se deparando com o akuma...

Akuma: Ahrg! Parece que os amiguinhos daquele exorcista vieram brincar, ouviu isso? - falou gritando-

Lavi: aquele exorcista?

Rinali: Kanda! O que você fez com ele?

Dentro do quarto...

Nina: Pare! Seu monstro! Deixe eles!

Akuma: hahahaahhaahaah

Rinali: Lavi eu vou...

Lavi: Rinali?

Rinali fica paralisada no ar...

Lavi: O que você fez com ela seu...?

Akuma: hahaaahah!

Lavi então, sente seu corpo paralisado...

Akuma: Idiotas, eu sou um akuma de nível 2 se esqueceram? Eu tenho uma habilidade especial, e vocês acabaram de receber ela, agora só falta matar vocês!

Dentro do quarto...

Kanda: Abra a porta, depois, quando eu sair feche logo para ele não entrar... Ouviu?

Nina:...

Ela corre desesperadamente para a porta e a abre...

Então, Kanda corre para fora do quarto...

Kanda: ICHIGEN! -e lança se ataque diretamente ao akuma, que o percebe e se desvia levando apenas um leve ferimento...

Nina: Nina, feche logo a porta... Você só vai atrapalhar... -sussurrou para si mesma com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-

O akuma vê a garota com a porta aberta e desiste dos dois paralisados atrás dele...

Então, lança um ataque que obriga Kanda a se ocupar para se desviar...

Kanda: Ichi... -vê o akuma passar rapidamente por ele e seguir em direção à Nina-

_Droga!_

Kanda se vira rapidamente para trás e a únicacoisa que vê, é o akuma se aproximando de Nina que se encontrava no chão... Mas antes que ele pudesse alcançá-la a porta se fecha sozinha e as correntes impedem que a fechadura seja aberta e o akuma para bruscamente...

Akuma: Mas o que?

Kanda: A porta se fechou sozinha?!

Akuma: Mas que droga de porta é essa? Abra sua maldita!

Nina: por que a porta se fechou? Eu nem se quer toquei nela... Como?

Kanda: Isso poderia ser... Inocência?

Akuma: hahhahah! Eu cuido dela depois, vamos a você primeiro, depois eu cuido dos seus amiguinhos, eles não podem fazer nada mesmo!

Kanda: Ichigen!

O Akuma apenas desvia e corre em direção a Kanda, então tenta enfiar seu braço no estômago de Kanda, mas este para o ataque com a espada...

Então Akuma enfia o outro braço, que graças ao reflexo de Kanda apenas cortou a lateral de sua barriga, foi um grande corte, que começou a sangrar...

Kanda apenas soltou um som simbolizando sua dor e continuou a se mexer, tentando enfiar sua espada no Akuma...

No quarto...

Nina: Eu sempre... Sempre consegui abrir esta porta, eu sempre vivi aqui, mas pela primeira vez eu estou trancada aqui dentro... Me deixe sair, se eu não ajudar eles vão morrer... - a garota batia na porta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-

Nina: Eu tenho que ajudar, aquela coisa vai... MATAR ELES! -soltou um grito desesperada-

Kanda se apoiou no chão com um joelho, a falta de sangue começara a fazer efeito agora, e ele começava a ficar fraco e infirme em seus movimentos...

Akuma: Sabe, eu quero me divertir, por isso, ao vou simplesmente paralisar e dar um golpe certeiro, eu quero vê-lo sofrer!

Kanda: Seu... -levanta-se- Ichigen!

O Akuma tenta desviar, mas o golpe pega na maior parte do corpo dele, fazendo-o soltar um grito de dor...

Akuma: MALDITO!!

Kanda: Argh! -cai e se apóia com um dos joelhos mais uma vez-

Akuma: Eu, planejava fazer você sofrer muito, mas você me deixou furioso, vou matá-lo de uma vez!! - o akuma posiciona suas garras e segue rapidamente para Kanda para dar-lhe o golpe final-

Nina: PARE!! -fechando os olhos apertado e cheios de lágrimas-

Mas a milímetros do rosto de Kanda o Akuma para... E Kanda simplesmete fica impressionado e ao mesmo tempo confuso com a cena...

Nina abre os olhos e vê a porta aberta, então toma coragem e olha para o akuma que estava preso pela corrente da porta...

Kanda: Era essa corrente? A inocência está nisso, mas, se ela reagiu quer dizer que... Ela é compatível...

O Akuma olha para trás e vê Nina olhando confusamente para a porta...

Akuma: Sua... ME SOLTE!! ME SOLTE!! ME DEIXE MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO!! AHHH!! -ele se contorcia muito tentando escapar das correntes, mas elas não cediam, nem ao menos se mexiam com aquilo-

Nina: Deixe eles paz! Você queria que eu saísse do quarto não é? Eu estou aqui!

Kanda; Não diga coisas idiotas... Eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas... -se levanta- Ichigen!

O ataque atinge diretamente o akuma que morre com aquilo... E a alma sai em paz...

Nina: Nii-san...

As corrente caem no chão...

Rinali e Lavi voltam ao normal...

Kanda se senta no chão...

Nina: O que está acontecendo?

Kanda: Você reagiu a inocência, isso quer dizer que é compatível... Essa corrente, era ela que impedia que a porta fosse tocada por alguém... Ela estava te protegendo...

Nina: Entendo... Quando chegamos nessa casa, essa corrente estava aqui, mas estava aberta, meus pais colocaram o piano neste quarto... E então tentaram fechar... Mas eles não conseguiram, nem meu irmão... Só eu pude tocar essa porta...

Kanda: droga, eu me feri muito por causa deste simples akuma de nível 2... -cospe sangue-

Rinali: KANDA!

Lavi: Ei cara você está bem?

Nina: Ah! Desculpem causar tantos problemas à vocês! Vocês podem ficar na minha casa até ele se recuperar!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois de longas explicações, Rinali, Lavi e Kanda acabam por passar a noite na casa de Nina...

No outro dia...

Nina Acorda e sai de seu quarto, vai até a sala de piano, lá havia um espelho, ela olha seu cabelo e o prende em um rabo-de-cavalo deixando apenas as duas mexas da frente soltas...

Depois ela segue e começa a tocar piano, mas desta vez, ao invés de uma expressão séria, havia um sorriso estampado no seu rosto...

Rinali: è uma melodia muito bonita...

Nina: Ah! Desculpe, eu te acordei?

Rinali: Não... eu já tinha acordado, Lavi e Kanda estão esperando você se aprontar, você vai para a ordem certo?

Nina: Eu acho que tudo bem se eu deixar esta casa e este piano aqui... Eu quero ser uma pessoa diferente agora, esperem um pouco! -sai correndo para arrumar suas coisas-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depois ela desce com uma blusa de alça azul-marinho e uma saia jeans, com botas até a coxa ( do mesmo tamanho que as da Rinali) de cor preta.

Lavi: OH! Você está linda! -com dois coraçõezinhos nos olhos e babando-

Rinali: A ordem negra é um ótimo lugar!

Kanda: Vamos logo!

Nina: Ei, tem certeza que está bem? Sabe, aqueles ferimentos demorariam umas três semanas pra se curarem...

Kanda: è, mas só demorou um dia!

Lavi: Não seja grosso Kanda!

Nina: ... Tenho certeza que tem pessoas legai por lá!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Na ordem negra...

Rinali: Nii-san, temos um novo membro! O nome dela é Nina Yuu!

Lavi: Sério seu sobrenome é Yuu? Igualzinho ao do Kanda! Haha! -analisa nina de cima a baixo- Você parece o Kanda de peruca!

Kanda: CALA A BOCA!

Nina: Eu pareço um homem? - alminha do lado dela e a cara dela com umas listras azuis-

Kanda: Che!

O0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0

Então, na ordem negra...

Lavi E Rinali estavam mostrando a garota todo o local, Jhonny já havia providenciado seu uniforme enquanto Jerry preparava a festa de boas vindas enquanto a garota se ocupava conhecendo a ordem...

Rinali: Seu quarto é ao lado do da Shizumi... Aqui -mostra o quarto-

Então, chega uma garota de longos cabelos laranjas, batendo na cintura, com uma franja de um lado a outro da testa, belos olhos verdes e uma pele branca que realçava seus olhos...

Garota: Quem é essa?

Nina: Ah!Eu sou a nova exorcista daqui, me chamo Nina yuu!

Lavi: Esta é Hayashi Shizumi, ela é uma exorcista aqui já faz dois meses!

Shizumi: pr-prazer em conhecê-la! -ela parecia muito tímida, tanto que abaixou os olhos e ficou corada quando falou com Nina-

Nina: então essa é a ordem negra? Acho que vou me divertir!

Rinali; ah! Nina-san, vamos para a cozinha, você deve estar com fome!

Lavi: Claro!

Shizumi: Ah! Esperem!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Chegando lá...

Estavam todos reunidos, e uma enorme faixa "Bem vinda Nina Yuu" pendurada cheia de balões.

Nina: Obrigada!

Komui: seja bem vinda! Aqui está a sua xícara! -entrega uma xícara com as iniciais N.Y –

Nina: obrigada! -pega a xícara-

Nina dá uma olhada em todos que estavam ali, e vê todo mundo, mas estranha aquela sensação de faltar uma pessoa ali...

Lavi: Ah! Liga não o Yuu nunca vem pra essas festas mesmo, não se preocupe, ele é assim mesmo!

Nina: Eu não estava pensando nisso!

Shizumi: Mas... Yuu? Por acaso você é irmã do Kanda?

Lavi: Parece não é?

Shizumi: Nossa se parecem muito!

Nina: Não é isso, só temos o mesmo sobrenome por acaso!

E assim continua a festa... o que será que vai acontecer daqui em diante?

--

Continua...

AVISO: A partir do próximo capítulo começa a parte do mangá, na qual o Allen chega na ordem, ou seja, todos os personagens estão 2 anos mais velhos...

Idades do próximo capítulo:

Allen 14

Rinali 15

Lavi 18

Kanda 18

Shizumi 18

Nina 18

Komui 29

Então, está tudo certo, até o próximo capítulo!!


	3. Capítulo 3: Chegada ao QG

Mais um chapter ! ¬¬ EBA!! Alguém ligaaaa! Dressa-san obrigadooo

Aqui começa a história de verdade!!

--

Capítulo 3: Chegada ao QG

Naquele dia tudo estava normal no QG como sempre fora, os cientistas trabalhando, e analisando os casos, alguns exorcistas estavam fora como por exemplo Lavi e Shizumi.

Allen subiu toda aquela montanha e finalmente se pôs de pé tendo uma bela vista do grande QG...

Ele se põe em frente a porta de entrada e arrisca um oi...

Rinali: nii-san, tem alguém na porta... Você o conhece?

Komui: hum... Nunca o vi! Mandem o Kanda!

No quarto de Kanda...

Kanda: Hum? Parece que tem um intruso lá fora!

Nina: Nossa eles não te dão folga né? Você acabou de voltar da missão, chegou faz umas duas horas... -sentada na janela-

Kanda: o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

Nina: ah! Eu vim visitar você, mas você está ocupado agora, vai logo!

Kanda: Che! -pega o casaco de exorcista e coloca por cima das ataduras e vai até a janela-

Nina: hum?

Kanda pula a janela.

Nina: Seu retardado! Por que você pulou a janela? -já era tarde demais, ele não deu ouvidos a ela- Ele é maluco!

Então acontece a luta entre Allen e Kanda que vocês viram.

Depois da luta Kanda some sabe-se lá onde ele foi, e Allen vai conhecer o QG...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rinali: Allen-kun, este é o seu quarto!

Allen: Ah! Obrigado, mas, eu tenho uma pergunta, tem muitos exorcistas aqui além de mim?

Rinali: Não, você vê mais cientistas no QG sabe? Alguns exorcistas estão em missões e outros acabaram de voltar de alguma missão e esperam novas ordens como o Kanda...

Allen: Não me lembre dele! -fogo nos olhos-

Rinali: Er... Bem eu já vou indo! Até mais Allen-kun! "

Allen: Até mais Rinali!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nina: então, Rinali, estão preparando uma festa de boas vindas pro Allen?

Rinali: Sim!

Kanda: Tch! -ouvindo a conversa-

Nina: acho que tem alguém aqui com ciúmes por que o Novato está sendo paparicado! Hehheeheh -cara de diaba e uma mão escondendo o risinho maligno na boca-

Kanda: Eu não tenho motivos para ficar com ciúmes de um calouro amaldiçoado! -sai-

Rinali: Parece que esses dois não se dão muito bem! "

Nina: Ah! Deixa pra lá, são duas crianças afinal!

Rinali: Tem razão hehehe!

O0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen entra no salão e vê todos aqueles cientistas à sua espera com um faixa gigantesca com o nome "Bem vindo Allen Walker" e fica muito feliz por ser recebido tão bem no meio daqueles estranhos, afinal, não fazia lá muito tempo que havia chegado ao QG, todos estavam lá... Era como um sonho!

Allen: Pessoal... -emocionado-

Rinali então, entrega à Allen uma xícara com as iniciais A.W.

Allen: Obrigada todos vocês!

Enquanto isso...

Nina: Ei Kanda, você não vai receber o novato?

Kanda: Não, falando nisso... POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI DE NOVO??

Nina: Eu vim chamar você pra receber o Allen-kun, mas você não vem... Você fica tão fofinho quando ta com ciúmes! -aperta bochecha de Kanda-

Kanda: Me solte! -tirando a mão de Nina da sua bochecha-

Nina: Então, até mais Kanda-chan! Bons sonhos!

Kanda: Não me chame assim! -aponta mugen pra Nina- Agora, sai do _meu_ quarto!

Nina sai do quarto de Kanda, e logo o garoto se joga na cama para tentar dormir direito...

_Aquele calouro... Maldito calouro! _

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Então, como na história original, Allen vai com Rinali para a missão na qual eles encontram Miranda Lotte...

Na volta...

Allen estava com uma baita dor de cabeça, todos aqueles pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, tudo uma verdadeira mistura, ele realmente estava confuso depois de lutar com Rhode, e se sentia culpado por não ter conseguido salvar aquela alma presa dentro do akuma...

Ao acordar ele se deparou com Komui, Rinali estava desacordada tendo um tratamento especial com o bookman e foi quando ele conheceu Lavi...

Depois disso eles finalmente puderam retornar ao QG...

Lavi andava contando várias histórias à Allen que não parecia fazer questão de ouvir aquilo... Foi quando viu uma garota de cabelos longos de cor laranja e olhos verdes andando em direção à ele...

Allen:?

Shizumi: pra-prazer meu nome é... Hayashi Shizumi... Eu ouvi falar de você, é o novo exorcista...

Allen: Allen Walker, prazer shizumi! -falou o garoto apertando a mão já estendida pela outra-

Lavi: Ah! Shizumi! Você acabou de voltar de uma missão certo?

Shizumi: Sim, parece que eu nõ vou poder fazer missões por algum tempo, quebrei meu braço nesta última missão! -mostra aos garotos o braço enfaixado até então despercebido pelos garotos-

Allen: Nossa, que akuma fez isso com você?

Shizumi: Foi um akuma de nível 3...

Allen: Eu nunca vi um, mas pelo jeito deve ser muito forte!

Lavi: Como você é azarada! Logo um akuma de nível 3!

Então chega Nina com Rinali, as duas estavam andando por ali e viram três criaturas paradas no meio de um dos corredores, então resolveram ver o que as 3 criaturas faziam lá...

Rinali: Olá!

Nina: Oi!

Allen: Oi1 Er... Eu nunca tinha visto você! -fala olhando para Nina-

Nina: Ah! Você deve ser o calouro, é tão fofinho! -abraça Allen-

Allen: Er... o/o

Então, Kanda que passava calmamente por aquele corredor...

Lavi: YUU! -puxa Kanda pro meio da conversa-

Kanda: Eu já disse pra não me chamar pelo primeiro nome! -falou furioso-

Allen que acabara de ser soltado por Nina agora, pergunta:

-Qual seu nome?

Nina: Nina Yuu!

Allen: Yuu... Espere, não me diga que...

Nina: NÂO! Eu e o Kanda não somos irmãos! ¬ ¬

Allen: Vocês São casados?! -falou quase gritando-

Nina: NÃO!!

Allen: Então como vocês tem o mesmo sobrenome?

Nina: Foi só uma coincidência! Você nunca viu pessoas com o mesmo sobrenome não?

Allen: Pensei que o Kanda fosse casado, nossa seria hilário!

Kanda: Cale a boca calouro!

Lavi: è né Yuu, quando se casar nem precisa se preocupar com o nome né?

Kanda: cale a boca! Como se eu fosse me casar com essa mulher!

Lavi: Oh! Então você vai se casar com um homem Yuu?

Kanda: Eu não disse isso seu idiota! E não me chame pelo primeiro nome!

Lavi: hsuashauhsuahsuahushuasuhu!

Nina: Ah! Parecem três criancinhas!

Rinali: É!

Shizumi: hehe!

Kanda: Como assim três? Só tem duas crianças aqui!

Lavi: Hey! Eu sou mais velho que o Allen, ele é a única criança aqui!

Nina: Não, são três mesmo!

Então começa uma discursão sobre quem é e não é criança até que eles são chamados para falar com Komui sobre a nova missão...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Rinali: Nii-san o que foi?

Komui: è sobre a próxima missão de vocês!

Lavi: Quem de nós vai?

Komui: Todos vocês, é uma missão que nós temos que realizar o mais rápido possível...

Rinali: è tão difícil assim?

Komui: Não, mas, este caso é na Inglaterra, há alguns anos atrás uma garota que tinha asas salvou um senhor, acreditamos que ela seja uma exorcista do tipo parasita, mas tem um porém, esse caso foi há 3 anos atrás, por isso ao sabemos sua exata localização, mas sabemos que faz parte de uma família muito rica , vocês irão procurar pela região norte da Inglaterra, nesta cidade aqui... -mostra no mapa- Cuidado, podem ter akumas, acreditamos que alguns akumas estejam de olho nela...

Allen: Ah! Então vamos...

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Então Allen, Rinali, lavi, Kanda, Shizumi e Nina pegam o trem para chegar na região da Inglaterra mostrada por Komui...

Allen: Ah! Que coisa, vou voltar pro meu país...

Rinali: Sério? Você já foi na Inglaterra Allen?

Lavi: Que legal!

Allen: Por que nós estamos na mesma cabine que ele?

Rinali: O Kanda expulsou ele da outra cabine...

Allen: Aquele safadinho, expulsou o Lavi só pro Lavi não ficar segurando vela dele e da Nina...

Nina: para falar a verdade quem está na cabine com o Kanda é a Shizumi... Eu estou bem aqui! E que história é essa de segurar vela? -veia na testa, puxando a bochecha de Allen –

Allen: Ai! Isso dói! ToT

Na outra cabine...

Kanda estava com os olhos fechados e Shizumi observavas a paisagem pelo vidro do trem...

Shizumi: Kanda-kun está acordado?

Kanda: O que foi? Fale... -ainda com os olhos fechados-

Shizumi: Sabe, eu acho que você deveria tentar ser um pouco mais gentil, o Allen-kun acabou de chegar, pelo menos poupe ele da sua espada por algumas semanas...

Kanda: Não, aquele maldito calouro é irritante, é um pirralho e eu odeio ele!

Shizumi: Parece que eu sou uma das únicas com quem você não briga né?

Kanda: isso por que você é uma das únicas que não fica me irritando, você sempre fica calada...

Shizumi: Ta certo, acho que não faz mal ter uns minutos de paz aqui... Acho que foi bom eu ter ficado na cabine que o Lavi não está, ele iria ficar contando histórias dele a viagem toda!

Kanda: Não me lembre disso! Foi por isso que eu expulsei ele daqui!

Na outra cabine...

Lavi: Ãh -boceja- eu to cansado... Acho que vou dormir um pouco... -fecha os olhos-

Nina: Finalmente momentos de Paz!

Allen: è! -com uma das bochechas inchada e toda vermelha-

Rinali: Allen-kun, sua bochecha está muito inchada! "

Allen: A Nina assassinou minha bochecha só por que eu falei que ela queria ter ficado com o Kanda na outra cabine!

Nina: Acho que você não quis dizer isso! -cara de demônio-

Allen: Ah Rinali me ajuda! ToT

Rinali: Allen-kun, desculpe, não posso fazer nada, você provocou ela primeiro! " Boa sorte!

Allen: Não! Não me deixe com essa maníaca por coisas fofinhas Rinali! Nãoooooo!!

Nina: Ah! Você é mais fofinho que o Kanda! -agarra Allen-

Allen: X/X

Rinali: Ele já teve um sangramento nasal Nina, pode parar!

Nina: Ah! È mesmo! -solta Allen que cai no chão desmaiado com sangue escorrendo pelo nariz e com uma cara feliz-

Allen: Obrigado mestre...

Lavi: Você só dá abraço no seu namorado e no Allen! Eu quero abraço também!! -esperneia-

Nina: Ele não é meu namorado! E eu não vou te abraçar, você é muito tarado! ò/ó

Lavi: Não diga uma coisa dessas! Ó o ò

Nina: Idiota, você não iria dormir?

Lavi: Iria, mas fizeram muito barulho!

Nina: Certo, nós ficamos quietas, agora durma!

Na outra cabine...

Rinali e Nina chegam e entram...

Shizumi: O que estão fazendo aqui?

Nina: O Lavi queria dormir, e o Allen está dormindo, então saímos de lá para não fazer barulho...

Shizumi; Eu ouvi alguns gritos do Allen-kun, vocês o torturaram?

Nina: Não, ele só desmaiou der repente!

Rinali: Ele está bem!

Shizumi: Ninguém desmaia assim, tenho certeza que você fez alguma coisa com ele...

Nina: Hehehehe! - sombra assustadora na cara-

Rinali: Ah! O Kanda ta dormindo?

Shizumi: é, vamos tentar não fazer muito barulho, já faz um bom tempo que ele não tem paz assim...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o

O trem já estava bem perto da estação...

Lavi acorda...

Lavi: Ei Allen, acorda! -cutuca Allen-

Allen: hã? -enxuga sangue que escorria pelo nariz- O que foi? Já chegamos?

Lavi: Não, mas estamos perto da estação, mas, sabe onde estão as garotas? Elas não estão aqui!

Allen: será que estão na cabine do...

Lavi: YUU!

Então Lavi e Allen disparam até a cabine de Kanda e quando abrem a porta veem a cena, Kanda um canto da janela, Nina do lado, e no outro banco, Rinali e Shizumi sentadas...

Lavi: esse safado! Só tem ele de homem na cabine!

Nina: Hã? Vocês acordaram!

Shizumi: Nós desceremos daqui a pouco!

Lavi: O que significa isso? Por que vocês estão sozinhas com o Kanda na cabine?

Allen: TARADAS! -leva um soco de Nina na cara-

Nina: Que história é essa?! Nós só saímos da cabine por que vocês queriam dormir, seus garotos com a mente poluída!

Kanda: Que barulho! Che!

Rinali: Kanda acordou!

Kanda: com esse barulho qualquer um acordaria!

Allen: A Nina e o Kanda tudo bem, mas todas as três aqui com o Kanda!

Kanda: Eu não sou pervertido seu idiota! -fecha o punho só esperando Allen retornar a resposta para lhe dar um soco-

Nina: Ah! Allen-kun é tão fofinho quando briga! E o Kanda também, mas o Allen-kun é mais! -abraça Allen-

Allen! Ohhhhh! -sangramento nasal-

Kanda: Seu pervertido!

Lavi: Vai deixar o Allen abraçar a sua namorada assim?

Kanda: Eu não tenho nada com ela! Ela que abrace quem bem entender, contando que essa maníaca por coisas fofas fique longe de mim está bom!

Lavi: Oh!Que crueldade dizer isso...

Kanda sente uma coisa de metal se enroscar em seu pescoço...

E quando tenta tirar vê que é uma corrente...

Nina: Quem é a maníaca por coisas fofinhas? -cara de demônio-

Allen: è você! T.T

Nina faz a corrente parar de enforcar Kanda e volta a apertar a bochecha de Allen...

Lavi: sahsushuahsu! Yuu você parecia o bichinho de estimação escravo da Nina, isso pegou meio mal!

Kanda: Cale a boca! -aponta mugen para Lavi-

Rinali: Ah! Vai começar de novo!

Shizumi: Deixa eles!

Rinali: Eu sei!

Então, finalmente o trem chega a estação...

--

Continua...

Até o próximo chapter!

Ah, esclarecendo uma coisinha, o Kanda NÃO gosta da Nina não, ainda, mas A Nina com certeza vai conquistá-lo com o poder do amor! O VIVA ao amor!! ò-ó


	4. Capítulo 4: Anjo branco, Anjo negro

Mais um chapter, é festa! Uhu! Criatividade esbordando, escrito a 100!

Dressa san vc salvou minha seca por revienws! Obrigado! Está ai o chapter com a Oc que minha irmã criou (ela criou desde a descrição até a história, ou seja, eu não modifiquei nada)

--

Capítulo 4: Anjo branco, Anjo negro

Um salão reluzente muito bonito com lustres de cristal puro e detalhes banhados de ouro, era de cor bege, com alguns detalhes brancos nas paredes, haviam muitas pessoas com vestidos lindos e invejáveis, e lá estava uma bela garota com longos cabelos castanho-claro que batiam um pouco abaixo da metade das costas, um olho mel e o outro verde, ela usava um belo vestido, aparentava ter 16 anos, mas sabiam que ela tinha 17, parecia uma senhora de costas, mas era muito jovem, apenas os cabelos brancos intrigavam um pouco...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No lado de fora, na conhecida cidade de Londres, as ruas estavam escuras, e 6 exorcistas procuravam uma pousada para dormir...

Lavi: Eu to cansado!

Allen: Eu também!

Rinali: Todos nós estamos Allen-kun! Chegamos aqui faz 5 horas!

Nina: é isso ai! Parem de reclamar!

Shizumi: Nós acharemos um lugar para dormir logo! Tenham calma...

Kanda: Che! Que irritante, parem de fazer barulho!

Então, andando pelas ruas de Londres em meio aquelas pessoas uma figura inesperada é avistada ali mesmo andando depressa...

Allen: Hum? Aquele cara ele... é o Ticky Mick!

Rinali: impossível, o que ele estaria fazendo em Londres?

Shizumi: Talvez um dos planos do Conde!

Allen então se apressa e corre em meio a multidão abordando Ticky Mick...

Ticky: ?

Allen: O que você quer aqui? -preparando-se para ativar seu braço-

Ticky: Desculpem-me mas eu não tenho tempo para vocês agora, deixemos esta luta para mais tarde!Tenho um compromisso muito importante agora! -ele tomou impulso e subiu até o céu correndo pelo mesmo e depois desceu desaparecendo em meio as pessoas-

Nina: Ele sumiu! Mas ele estava apressado, o que ele tem de tão importante para fazer?

Allen: e por que ele estava vestido daquele jeito?

Shizumi: é, ele parecia ir a um evento muito importante...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Conde: Chegou atrasado de novo! Rápido entre logo e ajeite-se, seu cabelo está todo assanhado! Pelo menos fique num estado apresentável Ticky!

Ticky: Certo!

Ticky então se arrumou melhor e seguiu para o salão, ele cumprimentava a todos com uma cara feliz, mass logo que as pessoas davam as costas ele se entediava, afinal aquilo não era seu forte, não gostava de ocasiões assim, então apenas observara as pessoas passarem...

Até que viu um garota o observando, então se dirigiu até ela...

Ticky: Olá jovem senhorita, sou Ticky Mick... -ele pegou a mão dela e beijou, como num comprimento formal-

Garota: Meu nome é Aisa... Ah! Desculpe eu estava olhando para você, é a primeira vez que vejo alguém que também fica meio entediado com as festas...

Ticky: ah! Eu não estava entediado!

Aisa: não era o que a expressão no seu rosto dizia!

Ticky: Você aceitaria uma dança?

Aisa: Sim...

Então Ticky e Aisa começam a dançar...

Aisa: Eu gosto muito de chá...

Ticky: eu também gosto de chá, sempre vou à uma casa de chá aqui perto só para apreciar o chá de lá, ele realmente tem um gosto bom...

Aisa: Sério? Onde é?

Ticky: É perto da praça da cidade, uma casa de chá em estilo antigo, mas é muito bonita.

Aisa: Hum... Talvez algum dia eu fuja de casa pra ir lá!

Ticky: ora, não precisa ir tão longe, você pode pedir aos seus pais pra te levarem lá não?

Aisa: è mais divertido fugir hehehe!

Ticky: Quando eu tiver tempo eu chamo você para ir até lá!

Aisa: Obrigado... -despedindo-se de Ticky por a dança já ter acabado- Tenho que ir meus pais estão me esperando, até mais!

Ticky: Até outra ocasião senhorita Aisa!

Aisa despede-se de Ticky e de alguns outros convidados e sai do salão apressada para chegar em casa...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Rinali: Tem 6 quartos?

Homem: desculpe senhorita só tenho 3 quartos livres!

Lavi: Então faz assim, O Yuu e a senhora Yuu dormem num quarto eu e a Rinali no outro e a Shizumi e o Allen no outro!

Shizumi: Lavi!

Lavi: Que foi?

Kanda: Que é essa história de eu dormir no mesmo quarto que uma mulher?

Nina: E por que Senhora Yuu? -com a corrente estrangulando Lavi-

Allen: E por que eu fiquei com a Shizumi e não com a Rinali?

Rinali: Essa não é a questão! -dá um cascudo em Allen-

Lavi: Ah! Cof, cof, cof! -com as mãos no pescoço podendo finalmente respirar-

Nina: Deixa eu matar ele! -sendo segurada por Rinali-

Shizumi: nós só queremos dois quartos!

Homem: certo! -pega o dinheiro e dá as chaves-

Lavi: Hã? E a minha idéia?

Shizumi: cale a boca antes que _eu_ tenha vontade de te matar! -olhar assustador- Eu a Rinali e a Nina dormimos num quarto e vocês dormem no outro! -joga uma das chaves pra Lavi-

Lavi: Por que?

Shizumi: ... -olhar assassino-

Lavi: vamos logo! -corre pro quarto-

Então passam a noite nos quartos normalmente...

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allen: eu tinha certeza que ele tinha vindo por aqui...

Rinali: Allen-kun, acho melhor nós irmos procurar uma pousada, talvez a manhã ele ainda esteja aqui!

Shizumi: Além do mais nossa missão é procurar uma pessoa não seguir o descendente de Noé!

Allen: Hum... Ta certo!

Kanda: Que idiota, você só nos fez perder tempo calouro!

Allen: eu queria encontrar ele!

Kanda: Nós poderíamos já estar numa pousada caso não tivéssemos parado para procurar ele!

Nina: Ah! Vai começar! Rinali, não acha que tem algumas pessoas olhando estranho para gente?

Rinali: É eu percebi também...

Lavi: Melhor tomarmos cuid... -alguém tromba nele e ele cai sentado no chão-

Garoto: Ai! Olha por onde anda! -se levanta e limpa as roupas-

Lavi: desculpe!

Então, quando Lavi se dá conta, tem um akuma no céu atirando uma bala em sua direção e a bala já estava vindo, não havia tempo para reação...

Lavi: O que?

Rinali: Lavi!

Shizumi: Não!

Nina: cuidado!

Kanda e Allen olham assustados para a cena...

Lavi ativa o martelo antes que a bala chegasse nele e atingisse ele ou o garoto.

Garoto: Valeu cara! -sai correndo-

Lavi: Ufa!

Shizumi: você quase foi pego! Teria morrido se aquela bala pegasse em você!

Lavi: Ainda bem que eu reagi a tempo!

Rinali: bem, melhor nós procurarmos um lugar pra dormir, estamos esgotados, não vamos ter cabeça pra pensar nisso hoje, vamos!

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos já estavam prontos para sair do hotel, eles estavam todos trocados, Lavi, Kanda , Allen e Rinali como sempre...

Nina usava um casaco de exorcista até a cintura, estava fechado, e uma saia soltinha até a metade das coxas de cor preta, e botas até um pouco acima do joelho de cor preta também.

Shizumi usava um sobretudo de um exorcista e por baixo uma saia longa que ia até os joelhos, a saia era preta também, e suas botas eram comuns bem curtas, de cor marrom, pois eram de couro.

Todos decidiram se dividir em duplas para procurar melhor, e o local de encontro seria a pousada...

Rinali: Acho que seria melhor nós nos dividirmos em duplas, então fica assim: Allen e Lavi, Eu e Shizumi e Kanda e Nina.

Todos: Ok!

Rinali: Nos encontramos aqui em 3 horas!

As duplas se dividem, indo cada uma por um lado...

Rinali procurava em todos os lugares acompanhada por Shizumi que também estava atenta às pessoas que por ali passavam...

Shizumi: Rinali, você gosta do Allen não é?

Rinali: Por que essa pergunta tão repentina?

Shizumi: è só uma hipótese!

Rinali: Bem, não é bem assim, eu só me preocupo com ele!

Shizumi: Entendo...

Rinali: E você, gosta do Lavi certo? Eu não sei o que você vê nele!

Shizumi: Não é bem assim, eu só acho que vocês tem uma má imagem dele por achar ele tão idiota assim! o/o -tentava explicar com as mãos-

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina: Hum... Na foto aquela garota, ela estava de costas, por isso não deu pra ver o rosto, e a foto era preto e branco, isso dificulta muito!

Kanda: Ela tinha asas na foto, mas me pergunto como alguém anda com asas pela cidade de Londres sem chamar muita atenção...

Nina: Talvez ela fique em casa trancada...

Kanda: O Komui disse que ela era de uma família rica, vamos tentar checar os nomes dos ricos da cidade...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um garoto comum andava pelas ruas de Londres, ele tinha cabelos castanhos que eram cobertos por um chapéu inglês e uma mecha lhe caía sobre os olhos deixando um belo olho verde â mostra apenas,usava uma camiseta de botão folgada e um casaco marrom-claro por cima, botas até pouco antes do joelho, uma calça preta.

Então, Ticky Mick andava pelas ruas carregando algumas malas, ele acabara de se preparar para ir à casa que o Conde havia citado, já que na outra noite preferira ficar numa estalagem por que estava com pressa...

Garoto: Senhor, se quiser posso carregar essas malas!

Ticky: ? Tudo bem, quanto você quer?

Garoto: Depende, até onde eu for carregar, veremos quando chegarmos no local...

Ticky: Tudo bem... Qual seu nome?

Garoto: Me chame de James.

Ticky: Ok, James.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allen e Lavi também procuravam a garota por cada canto das ruas, até que Allen teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto Ticky Mick passar com um garoto e parou no meio da rua para verificar, mas piscou o olhou e viu ser só uma impressão...

Lavi: O que foi Allen? Viu alguém?

Alen: Não, só pensei ter visto alguém, mas não era ela... Ah! Deixa para lá!

Lavi: ?

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0oo0

Então, finalmente Ticky Mick chega à uma casa bonita, elegante, uma típica casa rica de Londres...

Ticky: Eu fico por aqui James! Pode deixar as malas aqui. -entrega o dinheiro ao garoto que o aceita-

James: Então, até mais Senhor Ticky. -deixa as malas de Ticky no chão-

Ticky: Até mais!

James: Até, Senhor Ticky!

Ticky: Aquele garoto... Tinha algo estranho nele... -pensa um pouco- Interessante! -com um riso quase não notável no rosto-

Então, Ticky entra na casa...

--

Na inquietante busca por a misteriosa garota cuja suspeita é de ser uma exorcista, os seis exorcistas procuram-na por Londres, mas Ticky Mick também conhece a garota, apenas não sabe de seus misteriosos poderes, o que ele fará se descobrir os poderes dela?

Próximo capítulo : A casa de chá

Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas, no próximo capítulo vou esclarecer por que "anjo branco e anjo negro", sei que o capítulo não tem muito a ver com o nome, mas eu vou explicar tudinho no próximo capítulo! Até lá então! Tchauu!


	5. Capítulo 5: A casa de chá

Obrigada dressa-san por sua reviewn! Espero que goste do chapter!

Ai está, capítulo 5...

--

Capítulo 5: A casa de chá

Allen e os demais se encontram no local marcado para discutir sobre o que haviam achado...

Allen: Eu to com fome!

Lavi: Você sempre está com fome! ¬¬

Rinali: Allen-kun, Lavi!

Allen: é a Rinali e a Shizumi... Mas cadê o Kanda e a Nina?

Lavi: Deixe o casalzinho namorar em paz! Depois eles aparecem... -sente algo extremamente perto do seu pescoço e sete um calafrio percorrer todo o corpo-

Kanda: O que você disse? -com a mugen apontada para Lavi-

Lavi: Nada não!

Shizumi: Kanda, onde está a Nina?

Kanda: Ela disparou até um lugar e se perdeu no meio das pessoas então eu a deixei lá!

Lavi: Que crueldade abandonar ela desse jeito!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina: Ah! Aquele Bakanda, me deixou aqui sozinha só por que eu queria dar uma olhadinha naquela casa de chá! Hunf! Kanda wa Baka!-carinha de raiva fofinha-

Nina começou a andar pelas ruas e começou a achar estranho uma coisa...

Nina: Eu tenho a impressão de que já vi esse lugar antes... -para de andar- Eu estou PERDIDA?

Nina começa a andar e novamente volta aquela rua, então decide parar e sentar no banco da praça central, estava nevando, e ela acabara de achar algo para fazer finalmente, apenas observar aquela neve cair...

Nina apenas olhava distraída as pessoas passarem, e reparou em todo o local, umas casas bonitas, algumas lojas e uma casa de chá no estilo antigo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aisa: Ele disse que a casa de chá era por aqui... -olhando para os lugares procurando a casa de chá-

Até que viu uma casa de madeira envernizada muito bonita, com uma placa também de madeira na frente com o nome "Casa de chá", a fachada tinha belas janelas com uma película preta cobrindo impedindo que pudesse ser visto por dentro, a porta era do mesmo jeito das janelas, então a garota resolveu entrar naquele belo lugar...

Ao entrar, sentiu um cheiro delicioso de chá de jasmim, e foi quando viu uma garçonete passar para uma das mesas, olhando bem, todos os móveis eram de madeira, desde as portas e mesas, tudo envernizado, até o balcão onde se faziam os pedidos, então, teve uma surpresa ao olhar para uma mesa perto da Janela, lá estava ele, Ticky Mick observando atentamente a paisagem, de fora, distraído com o que acontecia ali dentro...

Aisa se dirigiu até ele e sentou-se na mesa, então ele pela primeira vez que entrara ali se voltou a mesa na qual estava sentado e viu Aisa sentada na cadeira em frente à sua.

Ticky: Aisa certo? O que a traz aqui?

Aisa: Eu estava passando por a praça e me lembrei da casa de chá, então resolvi procurar!

Ticky: è um bom lugar para vir não acha?

Aisa: Sim...

Aquela conversa monótona é interrompida com o som da garçonete se aproximando para anotar o pedido...

Ticky: Eu vou querer um chá de Hortelã...

Aisa: Eu quero um de laranja!

A garçonete anota os pedidos e sai então um doce som de piano é ouvido, uma bela música tocava, foi quando Aisa pôde reparar que num canto da casa de chá havia um piano e alguém estava tocando lá, aquele era um belo lugar e ela se sentia confortável ali, aquela era _a casa de chá_ a qual ela ficara imaginando como seria, mas agora não tinha dúvida, ela apenas queria ficar ali naquele momento...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enquanto isso, no lado de fora da casa de chá, na praça da cidade...

Nina agora sentia frio, estava nevando e ela não tinha vestido roupas apropriadas para o frio, a neve era bonita, mas muito gelada, pensava ela enquanto tentava se aquecer com se abraçando.

Nina: Nossa a neve é tão bonita, eu nunca tinha visto antes... Acho que é por que o papai e a mamãe só se mudaram pra Rússia três meses antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, é 

mesmo, estava no verão, por isso não tinha neve! -a garota olhava o céu fixamente, como que procurando uma resposta para seus pensamentos nele-

Nina brincava com os pés colocando-os para frente e para trás, e pensava num modo de encontrar o hotel, ela acabara de se lembrar que estava perdida e realmente não queria pensar naquilo, mas estava tudo bem, ela encontraria o hotel uma hora ou outra...

-Nina! -aquela voz que chamou seu nome lhe era familiar-

Ela virou-se e viu Kanda que a esperava...

Nina: Kanda? O que está fazendo aqui?

Kanda: Eles mandaram eu vir procurar você!

Nina: Sério? Õ. O

Kanda: ... -lembra-

FLASH BACK

Rinali: Kanda, você deixou a Nina sozinha, agora vai ter que procurar ela!

Kanda: Por que eu? Ela se perdeu por que quis!

Rinali: Kanda!

Lavi: Você deixou a Nina sozinha! -se vira pra Kanda-

Allen: É você deixou a Nina sozinha! -se vira para Kanda-

Kanda: tch! -sai andando-

FLASH BACK OFF

Kanda: Vamos logo!

Nina: Brrr! Eu to com frio! -olhar fofinho pra Kanda-

Kanda: Nem pense em grudar em mim! Fique longe! Ò ó

Nina: Eu me perdi por sua causa! Se você tivesse me seguido eu saberia o caminho de volta!

Kanda: Correu por que quis!

Nina: Eu queria ser salva por outra pessoa! Hunf! -enche uma das bochechas de ar para simbolizar sua raiva-

Kanda: Esperava o príncipe encantado?

Nina: Er... Quase isso!

Kanda: Ridículo! Você ainda acredita nessas coisas idiotas?!

Nina: Não! Eu só disse que eu preferia alguém que não fosse como você! Você é idiota e... E grosso... E malvado também... E mais um monte de coisas assim!

Kanda: E o que isso importa? Não é da sua conta! -ele apressou o passo para não ter que escutar mais reclamações da garota sobre ele tê-la deixado se perder-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A garçonete voltou com o pedido dos dois e pôs sobre a mesa

Um doce aroma de laranja se misturava ao cheiro de hortelã, era relaxante sentir aquilo, Aisa primeiro aspirou aquele cheiro delicioso, antes de pegar a xícara e se deliciar com o chá.

Depois daquilo, Ticky Mick e Aisa continuaram a conversar, mas logo a garota se despediu, pois acabara de perceber que já era de noite, então voltara para casa apressada.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rinali: Nina, tome mais cuidado, já pensou se tivesse um akuma te seguindo?

Nina: Não, não havia akumas perto de mim, o lugar que eu estava tinha um clima agradável, exceto pelo fato de que eu estava com roupas inapropriadas para frio... -se aquecia com um cobertor quentinho, sentada na cama do quarto de hotel-

Shizumi: Temos que procurar amanhã também, melhor dormirmos, já é tarde...

Então, Rinali apagou as luzes e todas se deitaram na cama caindo num profundo sono...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No quarto dos meninos...

Allen: Ah! É neve! Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não via neve, já que eu estava sempre indo à vários lugares com meu mestre...

Lavi: Sério? Como seu mestre te treinava?

Allen: Ele sempre deixava as contas dele pra eu pagar e eu sempre tinha que trapacear nas cartas pra ganhar dinheiro ehheehehh! -cara de demônio com uns chifres-

Lavi: o o" Falando nisso, Kanda você nunca disse como o general Theodore treinava você a Nina também!

Kanda: Ele é muito sentimental, isso é irritante, sempre sobrava pra mim e pro Marie nos treinos! Ta bom, já ouviram demais agora façam o favor de calar a boca e me deixar dormir!

O0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Depois disso uma noite tranqüila de sono foi concedida aos exorcistas...

E no outro dia...

James andava novamente pelas ruas e seguindo até a praça, avistou Ticky Mick e seguiu para onde ele estava...

James: Senhor Ticky Mick, o senhor por aqui..

Ticky: Olá James! Eu estou meio perdido, pode me dizer onde fica este local? -mostra um papel-

James: Certo, eu sei onde é esse lugar, eu levo o Senhor! -sai andando- Me siga!

Então Ticky o segue até o lugar mencionado...

Chegando lá...

James: è aqui que me despeço do Senhor Ticky!

Ticky: Então, até mais James!

James: Até! -sai andando, dando as costas para Ticky-

Ticky: Ah! E por favor, da próxima vez, venha como uma mulher para podermos tomar chá juntos! -sorriso-

James: Ah!o/o -sai correndo-

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi e Allen andavam pelas ruas, Lavi com as mãos na cabeça, distraído como sempre, e Allen atento à todas as pessoas que passavam...

Aquele garoto passou correndo e bateu no ombro de Lavi, mas continuou correndo...

Lavi: Ai!

Allen: Aquele garoto...

Lavi checa os bolsos e percebe que sua carteira não estava lá...

Lavi: Ele roubou minha carteira!-corre atrás de James-

Allen os segue...

Então, Chegando num beco...

Lavi encurrala James que havia parado de correr ali...

Lavi: Hey! Você roubou minha carteira!

James: Eu não roubei nada! Não sou ladrão!

Lavi: Roubou sim, minha carteira não está no meu bolso e só percebi isso depois que _você _trombou em mim!

James: Eu não!

Então, um policial chega ao local...

Policial: Posso saber o que está acontecendo?

Lavi: ...

James: esse homem disse que eu roubei sua carteira!

Policial: Então ele está certo, já vi trombadinhas como você por aí!-segura o braço de James-

Lavi ataca o policial fazendo sua cabeça explodir e revelando ser um akuma.

James: Essas coisas, por que estão aqui?

Lavi: droga, melhor sairmos daqui, já deve estar cheio de akumas aqui... Espera, isso quer dizer... Droga! Allen! -sai do beco vai para o meio da multidão, vendo Allen cercado de akumas-

Allen: Lavi! -lutando com os akumas com seu braço em forma de canhão-

James: Caras cuidado, essas coisas vão...

Lavi: Cresça, cresça, cresça! -dando uma martelada e matando alguns akumas-

James: Espera, como eles conseguem...?

Um akuma pega James e dá um soco fazendo-o voar e bater numa parede de tijolos, deixando-o arranhado e com um corte o braço...

Lavi: Ora seu! -mata o akuma-

Allen estava ocupado lutando com muitos akumas, então, aos poucos foi se afastando e chegando perto de James para defendê-lo de outro akuma...

Lavi também estava muito ocupado, e num momento de distração, um akuma jogou uma bala nele, ele nem percebeu, e quando se deu conta, a bala estava bem perto, então ele fechou os olhos...

-Argh!-uma voz soltou um grito de dor-

Lavi abriu os olhos e viu que James havia pulado na sua frente e recebido a bala no seu lugar...

Lavi: Mas o que? -surpreso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado ao ver o Vírus akuma se espalhando por o corpo de James-

Allen: Não!

James ia caindo, mas Lavi o segurou pelo peito, então, a surpresa, o chapéu inglês que James usava caiu e os longos cabelos de mulher caíram junto...

Lavi solta a garota...

Lavi: Ah! È uma garota! Eu... Toquei... Num lugar extremamente proibido! O/O

Allen: Lavi, olhe o corpo dela, o vírus...

O vírus foi lentamente sumindo e a garota se levantou, mostrando ser Aisa, ela estava com uma expressão séria e com um pouco de sangue escorrendo pela boca...

Aisa: Apareçam... -então, saíram das costas de Aisa um par de asas, mas, as asas eram diferentes, ela tinha duas asas, uma negra e uma branca-

Lavi: Ela é a garota que procuramos?

Aisa: Vão! -no mesmo momento algumas penas da asa branca saem e vão como flechas até os akuma matando-os.-

Aisa: Me empresta isso rapidinho! -puxa o martelo da mão de Lavi e voa pelo céu em direção aos akumas-

Lavi: O que? Hã? Não! Espera, só eu posso controlar o martelo! Devolve!

Allen atira com seu "canhão" e mata alguns akumas no caminho de Aisa, Aisa bate nos akumas com o martelo, mas acha ele muito pesado e acaba soltando.

Lavi: Martelinho! -pega- Cresça! Cresça! Cresça!! -bate nos akumas-

Aisa: Eu não me sinto bem... Minha cabeça está latejando... -cai-

Lavi: opa! -faz o martelo crescer e segura a garota, e voa com Allen no martelo também, fazendo-os voar longe dos akumas, indo diretamente á praça da cidade-

Lavi: Ai!

Allen: Isso doeu! Temos que ir rápido ao hospital, levá-la! Você a leva e eu comunico aos outros!

Lavi: Certo!

Allen sai ás pressas para contar aos outros a notícia...

Lavi: Er... Onde é o hospital? Õ o

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Aisa abriu os olhos e viu seus pais chorando e olhando atentamente para ela...

Aisa: Pai, Mãe... Eu...

Mãe: Que bom que está bem, nós ficamos preocupados Aisa, não faça isso conosco!

Pai: Você desapareceu e nós ficamos preocupados, foi quando o doutor era um amigo nosso e ligou para nós dizendo que você estava aqui...

Aisa: ...

Allen bate na porta e ouve um entre, então abre a porta...

Mãe: O que você quer com nossa filha?

Allen: eu só quero conversar com ela um pouco... será que eu posso?

Aisa: Pode, claro! Acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer para agradecer a vocês...

Mãe: Aisa! Não v...

Aisa: Pai, mãe, deixem-me a sós!

Mãe: ...

Os pais de Aisa saem do quarto, então entram Allen, Lavi e Shizumi...

Aisa: Meu nome é Aisa, qual o de vocês?

Allen: Sou Allen, ele é o Lavi e ela é a Shizumi...

Lavi: mas por que estava vestido de menino quando te encontramos?

Aisa: Bem, é uma longa história, eu só uso aquele disfarce pra sair de casa sabe, sou de uma família rica, e chamaria muita atenção saindo por a rua assim...

Shizumi: Você deve desculpas à alguém Lavi! -dá um cascudo em Lavi-

Lavi: Ai! Desculpe por pensar que você roubou minha carteira, eu tinha esquecido ela em outro local... :C

Aisa: Er... Tudo bem...

Allen: Bem, nós viemos aqui falar sobre as suas asas... Essas asas são uma coisa chamada inocência, inocência é um poder...

Allen explica tudo a garota que parece acreditar em cada palavra que saia de sua boca...

Allen: Então, você vem conosco para o QG?

Aisa: Eu... -é interrompida por o barulho da porta abrindo bruscamente...

Mãe: Aisa, você não pode ir... Não acredite em tudo que dizem! Você tem que ficar conosco!

Aisa: Não! Eu vou sim, eu quero ir para lá! Eu quero ser livre, uma coisa que vocês nunca me deram o gosto! Eu vou sim! Eu finalmente encontrei algo que eu gosto de fazer!

Mãe: Aisa...

Allen: bem, eu vou informar isso ao supervisor, nós esperaremos você arrumar suas coisas Aisa-san!

Aisa: Certo! Obrigada!

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allen e os demais, agora com Aisa, partem para o QG num trem, finalmente mais um compatível é encontrado, e do tipo parasita, o que se passará daqui em diante?

--

Continua...

Como eu havia dito, a explicação do capítulo anterior "anjo branco, anjo negro"

O chapter foi mais longo por que eu não queria prolongar mais a história da Aisa!

Ah! Aisa finalmente decidiu ir à ordem negra, agora no próximo capítulo ela será ingressada na ordem formalmente e poderá viver como uma exorcista... Mas o que acontecerá com Allen e os outros?

Kanda: Por que eu tive que ser fofinho no capítulo? Quem já viu? Como se eu fosse realmente fazer algo tão idiota e bonitinho como buscar a Nina! –apontando mugen pra Lune-

Lune: E eu quero saber disso? è pra vc ficar com a Nina e pronto! Eu já decidi! E pra começar você nem gosta dela, ainda! Hehehe! Mas isso vai mudar, me aguarde!

Kanda: De jeito nenhum! Vou continuar sem essa coisa de cenas fofinhas até o final da fic!

Lune: Você que pensa!

Kanda fura o coração da autora...

Lune se levanta!

Lune: hhahaahaah! Você só adiantou tudo, agora sim, me deixou furiosa! Fiquei sem coração! Mas agora você vai ver, seu destino mudará no próximo capítulo Kanda Yuu!

Kanda: Droga!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Até mais! Kissus Jaa nee!


	6. Capítulo 6: Neve e uma canção

Oiii! Capítulo 6!! Finalmente!! Ehhhh!! To tendo simulado e vo me ferra se não estudar!! AHHHhhhhh!

Obrigada pela reviewn Dressa-san!

--

Capítulo 6: Neve e uma canção

Aisa Avven entrou para a ordem negra, e como todos foi bem recebida com a festa de boas vindas e recebeu também uma xícara que tinha as iniciais A.A, depois disso ela foi enviada para treinar com o general Sokako, já que os outros generais já estavam com muitas pessoas, não tinha como eles treinarem, pobre Aisa...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Komui: Muito bem, a outra missão foi bem sucedida, conseguiram achar a garota parasita e a trouxeram para cá em segurança... Mas quero que vocês sigam para a próxima missão...

Komui: Numa floresta há uma casa, ultimamente muitos akumas tem atravessado a floresta e procurado por essa casa em meio ao nevoeiro, assassinando viajantes que passam por lá, há boatos de que os akumas estão procurando por uma inocência, quero que vocês dois confirmem isso!

Kanda: Então, vamos pegar o trem que parte daqui há uma hora certo?

Komui: Sim, vão logo, vocês precisam pegar o trem, já que os locais não são muito distantes!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Nina: Nossa nós vamos pro Canadá! Lá é muito frio né? -a garota olhava a paisagem pela janela intrigada-

Kanda: ...

Nina: ¬ ¬

O0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto Nina e Kanda estão nessa missão, Lavi e Allen estão na missão na qual encontram Alleister Crowley.

Chegando na parte norte do Canadá e Kanda e Nina descem ali,

Nina: aqui é tão frio! Mas é tão bonito!Olha não está nevando, o céu está limpinho, parece que não nevou por um tempo aqui...

Kanda: Tch! Vamos logo, a inocência está depois da floresta! -saiu andando apressadamente-

Nina: Espera!! -corre atrás dele-

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Então, Kanda e Nina andam até a floresta e seguem mata adentro...

A floresta era escura por conta que a copa das árvores cobria os raios de sol, apesar de ser de dia, parecia já ser um final de tarde por conta da escuridão...

Nina: essa floresta é assustadora! -olhando para os cantos para verificar se não tinha nenhum fantasma ou algo parecido ali-

Crak crak, tap, tap (Barulho de galhos secos quebrando e de passos)

Nina: Tem...

Kanda: Shh! -coloca a mão na frente de Nina fazendo a garota parar-

Nina anda um pouco e vai até onde o som havia soado mais forte...

-Ah! -uma voz saiu de perto dali-

Nina anda até a árvore da qual a voz havia saído e olha atrás dela tem uma pequena garota, com cabelos loiros longos, até a cintura e olhos castanhos, uma pele pálida, ela tapava a boca com as mãos para tentar não gritar, e ao ver Nina a garota se assusta e cai sentada com as mãos na neve...

Ela vestia um casaco felpudo para se proteger do frio e luvas de frio...

Nina: Kanda, é só uma criança...

Kanda segue até o local onde estava Nina e olha atentamente para a garota com um olhar desconfiado...

Garota: Desculpe, pensei que fossem um daqueles monstros...

Nina: Ah! Não foi nada, meu nome é Nina! -ajuda a garota a se levantar-

Garota: Meu nome Lun...

Nina: Mas, quantos anos você tem? Não é perigoso andar por aí com esses monstros?

Lun: Tenho 7... Papai e mamãe não sabem que eu estou aqui... Eu estou procurando uma coisa, mas esses monstros querem me pegar, um deles estava me seguindo não sei onde ele está!

Kanda: Tch!Você é uma akuma? -aponta a mugen para o pescoço de Lun-

Lun: Eu não...

Nina: Baka! -puxa a mão de Kanda desviando a espada do pescoço da garota- Ela é só uma criança! Não fique com essa sua cara de malvado pra cima dela, ela ta assustada ta vendo?! -agarra Lun-

Kanda: Por que você está tratando ela como se fosse sua filha, por acaso é influência do general?

Nina: è claro que não, se ela fosse uma akuma teria me matado quando eu chegasse perto dela!

Lun: Akuma?

Nina: São aqueles monstros que você viu... Eles se chamam Akuma... Sabe dizer quantos deles tem aqui nessa floresta?

Lun: Deixa eu ver... 1 -contando nos dedos- três com o que estava me seguindo!

Nina: O que faremos? Não podemos deixar ela sozinha... Mas temos que continuar e é muito perigoso com ela aqui... Devemos levá-la a cidade?

Kanda: perder tempo? Nossa missão aqui não é ser babá, é encontrar a inocência no final da floresta, se lembre disso!

Lun: Nii-san, qual o seu nome? -puxa casaco de Kanda-

Kanda: Kanda! Tch!

Nina: Seu idiota, se quiser pode seguir em frente, mas eu vou levar a lun pra cidade! Vamos Lun!

Lun: Nee-chan, eu vou atrapalhar se for com vocês?

Nina: è só que é muito perigoso!

Lun: Mas eu quero ir ao final da floresta, tem algo que eu quero lá... Eu não vou conseguir sozinha...

Nina: ...

Kanda: Por que não deixa ela aí simplesmente?

Nina: Se eu deixar ela aqui, ela vai nos seguir!

Kanda: Eu não vou ficar cuidando dessa criança, se quiser se responsabilize!

Nina: Eu me responsabilizo, não vou deixar nenhum akuma machucar ela! Vamos Lun! -pega na mão de Lun e sai andando pela floresta seguindo Kanda-

Andando um pouco...

Lun: Já está anoitecendo, vai ser ruim por causa da névoa da floresta, aqueles monstros geralmente aproveitam a névoa pra atacar de surpresa... ó ò

Nina: Não se preocupe, está tudo bem, eu não vou deixar eles machucarem você Lun!

Kanda: Nina...

Nina: Eu sei... -solta a mão de Lun e tira a corrente da cintura segurando-a com uma das mãos-

Lun: Nee-chan, o que foi?

Nina: Não se assuste ta bom?

Lun: ?

Kanda pára de andar e Nina também, Lun simplesmente faz o mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que se passa...

Lun sente algo vir por trás rapidamente, e se vira deparando-se com um akuma, mas o akuma pára der repente...

Nina: Então, era ele quem estava te seguindo lun? -segurando a corrente que prendia o akuma com a mão-

Lun: Não...

Kanda: Ainda tem dois certo?

Lun: 2, mas o terceiro está bem... - a corrente de Nina pressiona o corpo do akuma de tal forma que faz ele ser destruído- na minha frente...

Nina: Isso significa que os outros dois estão por perto...

Lun: Nee-chan, esse aí era igual à um dos outros dois, mas o terceiro era diferente...

Nina: Isso é... Será que é um akuma de nível dois?

Kanda: Provavelmente...

Nina e Kanda voltam a andar e Lun os segue...

Nina: Lun, não fique muito longe de mim...

Lun: Certo!

Nina segurou novamente na mão de Lun, e com a outra mão segurava sua corrente, Nina estava atenta a qualquer som que pudesse vir de perto, mas não percebeu quando um akuma chegou por trás...

Kanda: Nina cuidado!

Nina pula imediatamente com Lun para o lado desviando da bala do akuma, enquanto Kanda correu em direção ao mesmo e cortou-o em dois...

Nina: Ah! Essa foi por pouco! -passando a mão na testa-

Kanda: Droga! Seja mais atenta!

Nina: Eu sei!

Lun: Nii-san, o outro monstro podia desaparecer...

Kanda: Invisibilade? Droga!

Lun: NII-SAN ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Kanda: O que? -mal conseguiu falar e levou um golpe, algo pontudo atravessou a lateral da sua barriga, fazendo-o cuspir sangue-

Nina: Kanda!

Kanda: Droga! -cospe mais sangue- Mugen, ativar! -ele tenta acertar a espada no akuma, mas quando se dá cota o akuma estava no céu, voando-

Nina: Como? Impossível... è um akuma de nível 3!!

Kanda: Kuso! Isso está me dando nos nervos!

Lun: Nee-chan, o nii-san vai ficar bem? Ele está sangrando muito... As pessoas normais morrem quando perdem muito sangue assim né? -os olhos da menina estavam fixos em Kanda-

Nina: è, mas o Kanda não é normal, por isso mesmo ele não vai morrer! -Nina se levanta e prepara sua corrente-

Akuma: ahhahaahah! Eu sou Taros, o grande, vocês não são páreos pra mim!Por quem devo começar? Já sei, aquela criança maldita... Finalmente posso me vingar!

Lun: Ah?

O Akuma voa em direção à Lun, mas é parado por as correntes de Nina...

Nina: Argh! Kanda, você consegue dar um belo corte nesse akuma? -segurando as correntes com força, percebendo que o akuma estava se soltando- LUN CORRA!

Lun corre,mas acaba caindo, e o akuma se solta voando novamente em direção à Lun, mas Kanda o segura para não ir atrás dela...

Nina: Pensei que tinha dito que não iria protegê-la!

Kanda: Tanto faz! Eu só quero matá-lo agora! -o sangue não parava de escorrer do ferimento, agora já que ele estava forçando-o-

Nina: Estrangular! -as correntes de Nina seguem e prendem o pescoço do Akuma pressionando-o-

O Akuma simplesmente dá um riso e se solta das correntes fazendo uma força maior que elas, então, Nina corre para perto dele para fazer outra tentativa, mas pára ao ver que o akuma dá um soco em Kanda fazendo-o voar, Nina corre o mais depressa possível, e segura Kanda parando seu "voo" com as suas próprias pernas, arrastando-as pelo chão por uns 25 metros...

Nina: Ahhh!! -soltou um grito de dor ao parar, depois soltou Kanda e se apoiou com as mãos olhando para suas pernas aterrorizada ao ver que elas estavam totalmente Carmesim-

Kanda: O que?

Nina: Eu não sinto... Minhas pernas... Estão geladas... -cospe sangue-

Kanda: Sua idiota! Por que fez isso?

Nina: Até você morreria se tivesse voado isso tudo, por que está sangrando muito... Isso não importa a Lun, vá ver ela!

Kanda: Mas...

Nina: Eu não posso andar droga! Vai logo!-gritou com lágrimas nos olhos-

Kanda: ... -se levanta e sai o mais rápido possível, apesar de estar ferido e agora com os cabelos soltos por conta do "voo" ele seguiu andando apressadamente e viu Lun correndo em sua direção-

Lun: Nii-san! -chega até Kanda-

Kanda: Fique perto dela, eu cuido do akuma, rápido!

Lun: Mas nii-san, você está todo machucado ele é muito forte pra você!

Kanda: Tch! Garota estúpida, meu orgulho é mais forte que esse mero akuma, além de que eu me nego a morrer aqui! Vá logo, ela precisa da sua ajuda!

Lun: Nii-san... -corre chorando até Nina, e se desespera ao ver a situação da mesma-

Nina: O que foi? Ta tudo bem, não ta sangrando, o gelo parou o sangramento...

Então neve começa a cair...

Lun: Nee-chan... Eu não quero que vocês morram! -chorando-

Nina: Tudo bem, ele não vai morrer...

Lun: E você nee-chan?

Nina: Ah! A neve é tão gelada quando toca na pele...

_Droga, eu não sinto minhas pernas e meu corpo também está ficando frio, eu estou começando a não senti-lo também... Não posso desesperar mais ainda a Lun, tenho que acalmar ela... Pelo menos isso... _

Nina: Eu me lembrei de uma canção, eu vou cantar pra você está bem? Vamos ver...

Enquanto isso...

Taros: Aonde você foi?

Kanda: Estou bem aqui!

Taros: Ora, ora que coragem me encarar de frente! Meus pêsames, para você exorcista, acho que duvidei um pouco de você!

Kanda: Você... Me deixou furioso! -Kanda parte para o ataque e tenta cortar Taros, mas falha-

Nina: a canção ainda ecoa pelo céu... A neve é tão gelada, mas tão confortante... Sinto meu coração aquecido...

Lun: Nee-chan, a sua voz está ficando fraca...

Nina: Desculpe, é que o frio está afetando um pouco minha garganta, mas eu só vou ficar um pouco rouca, não se preocupe... -Nina continua a cantar-

_Droga, meu corpo está gelado, eu não sinto mais nada... Meus olhos estão ameaçando fechar, mas eu não posso agora... Eu não... Se não a Lun vai ficar preocupada...Mas o que eu farei? O Kanda provavelmente vai me deixar morrer congelada aqui... Então enquanto eu ainda posso falar... _

Kanda: Ah! -tenta atacar o akuma novamente-

_Inocência... Eu sei que você pode me ajudar, me dê o sabor de matar este akuma, pelo menos agora... Atie-se ao máximo! INOCÊNCIA! _

Taros: Mas... O que é esse brilho nas suas mãos? Um truque novo?

Kanda: Por que está com medo?

Taros: Não, só fiquei pensando que a energia que eu senti aumentou um pouco, mas.. Ainda não é o bastante! -parte para mais um soco-

Nina: A canção... Termina... Se perdendo... Na eternidade... - os olhos de Nina se fecham-

Kanda dá um corte no akuma fazendo-o sangrar...

Taros: Seu maldito... Tinha realmente um truque na manga... Mas não importa, pelo menos eu consegui deixar vocês nesse estado...

Kanda: Morra! -enfia a espada o akuma fazendo ele desaparecer lentamente...-

Taros: hahaah! Aquela sua amiguinha... O poder dela está desaparecendo... hahaha! -desaparece completamente-

Kanda coloca a mão na barriga, no lugar onde o akuma havia ferido ele e segue para onde Nina e Lun estavam...

Chegando lá...

Lun: Nii-san, a nee-chan... Ela... Parou de cantar, ela não está me ouvindo, por que não responde? -Lun segurava a mão de Nina chorando e olhava confusa para Kanda-

Kanda se agacha de costas para Nina...

_Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, eu deveria simplesmente deixá-la pra trás como todos os outros, mas pela primeira vez, eu... Eu vou agir antes de pensar... Só dessa vez... _

Lun: ?

Kanda: Me ajude aqui, você pode colocá-la nas minhas costas?

Lun: Mas nii-san, você está muito ferido e com esse sangramento não vai conseguir carregá-la até o hospital!

Kanda: Você não entendeu? Quer que eu repita? -Kanda encarou Lun nos olhos fazendo a garota se assustar um pouco-

Lun: ... -Lun apenas coloca Nina nas costas de Kanda-

Kanda se levanta e sai andando em direção à cidade sendo observada por Lun que apenas o seguiu surpresa...

_Droga! Sua idiota, me salva, fere meu orgulho desse jeito e ainda tem coragem de morrer assim? Congelada! Isso é irritante... Sua idiota... _

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Alguém? Quem?Onde eu estou? _

Os olhos de Nina se abrem e a primeira coisa que ela vê é Lun...

Lun: Ne-chan, você acordou!-abraça Nina chorando-

Nina: Lun? Onde eu estou?

Lun: No hospital...

Nina: Você me carregou até aqui?

Lun: Não, foi o Nii-san... Você dormiu por quatro dias...

Nina: Isso tudo?

Lun: Depois de trazer você no hospital, você e o Nii-san receberam cuidados, no outro dia o Nii-san acordou dizendo que estava bem, e realment não tinha feridas, apenas alguns arranhões, então ele foi na floresta e pegou uma coisa chamada Inu...

Nina: Inocência?

Lun: Isso! E trouxe minha caixinha de música... Era isso que eu procurava!

Nina: Onde ele está agora?

Lun: Ele estava esperando você acordar, disse: "Quando ela acordar diga que pare de gastar tempo e se arrume logo para voltarmos ao QG"...

Nina: Entendo... Mas minhas pernas... Não consigo movê-las direito...

Lun: o médico disse que você poderia andar com aquelas muletas!-aponta muletas no canto do quarto- Depois que o nii-san apontou a espada pra ele!

Nina: Típico dele! ¬¬... Mas eu não imaginava que ele fosse me trazer pra cá...

Lun: Ele...

FLASH BACK

Kanda: Não conte isso à ninguém Lun...

Lun: S-sim!

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Nina: ?

Lun: Nada!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nina sai andando de muletas até a estação de trem com o Kanda e os dois partem de volta ao QG!

No trem...

Kanda: Ei! Da próxima vez que for me salvar pare, eu tenho uma coisa chamada orgulho sabia?

Nina: Hai...

_Bem, não importa, agora está tudo bem! _

--

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado!! n.n Agora, finalmente o casal KandaxNina está formado!

Nina: O amor venceu!

Kanda: cale a boca! -vermelho- aquelas coisas idiotas que eu fiz foram só... Só coisas inpensadas!

Nina: Você é tão fofo!-aperta bochecha de Kanda-

Até mais!


	7. Capítulo 7: Chuva e devaneios

Oiii!! Mais um capítulo!! Espero que gostem !

Obrigado pela reviewn Dressa-san

--

Capítulo 7: Chuva e devaneios

Depois que Nina e Kanda voltaram da missão, Lavi e Allen já haviam retornado com Crowley...

Na enfermaria da ordem...

Nina estava deitada em uma das camas com as pernas enfaixadas, ela olhava para o teto entediada, sem nada para fazer, ninguém conhecido para conversar...

Então, ouviu alguém abrir a porta, lá estavam Theodore, Aisa e Kanda... Espera aí Kanda?

Theodore: snif! Minha discípula, como você se feriu assim? -chorando e trazendo nas mãos um belo buquê de flores-

Nina: Ah! -chorando- Você é como um pai pra mim!

Theodore: Você também é como uma filha pra mim!

Kanda: Que ridículo!

Aisa: Eu queria ter um mestre como ele, o meu mestre não dá a mínima pra mim! E ele dá um treinamento pesado...

Aisa segue até Nina...

Aisa: Nina, você está melhor?

Nina: Hum... Um pouco, minhas pernas ainda não mexem direito... Vou ficar um bom tempo sem missões né?

Kanda: Ah! Os pais da Lun mandaram isso pra você! -joga um pequeno pacote e ia saindo do quarto quando alguém o parou-

Nina: ? -abre o pacote e vê uma gargantilha muito bonita, de cor preta com uma cruz prateada- Ah! Que bonito!

Aisa: Lun? Quem é?

Nina: Uma garota que encontramos durante a missão... Ela... -olha pra porta- LAVI!

Theodore: Bem, eu já vou, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, melhore logo! -sai do quarto-

Lavi: Como você fez isso nas suas pernas, você andou arrastando as pernas por aí ou foi algum akuma? -olhando asustado-

Nina: Eu arrastei as minhas pernas! Não me lembre disso! -levanta a mão com a corrente à mostra-

Aisa: Eles deixaram isso com você?

Nina: na verdade não, eu escondi debaixo do travesseiro - risada maléfica-

Lavi: Yuu, você tem que cuidar mais da sua esposa e do Yuuzinho!

Kanda: Ela não é minha esposa! E quem é Yuuzinho?

Lavi: è o Yuuzinho! -olha pra barriga de Nina-

Nina: Ah! O que você está olhando? -coloca as mãos na barriga-

Kanda: ... -dá um soco em Lavi fazendo-o cair- O que você está tentando dizer seu idiota?! -vermelho-

Lavi: Ai! È só que vocês ficaram sozinhos na missão, quem sabe o que aconteceu? -risada provocadora-

Nina: Aisa, eu estou gorda? -se preocupando com o corpo- Será que eu andei comendo demais?

Aisa: Claro que não, você está até mais magra!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o

Lavi: ãhhh -boceja- Já está de noite, mas o que o Komui quer?

Lavi entra na sala de Komui e vê Shizumi sentada no sofá...

Komui: Oh! Você demorou! Eu quero lhe dar sua nova missão!

Lavi: Já, mas eu só voltei da missão do Crow-chan ontem!

Komui: Mais que o necessário, tem muitos casos pra resolver ainda, não podemos perder tempo!

Shizumi:O que é?

Komui: Tem um bosque no qual coisas estranhas tem acontecido, de noite ouvem-se sons estranhos, dizem que uma menina mora lá sozinha, mas não se sabe ao certo, dizem também ter muitos monstros por lá, os quais matam qualquer um que se aproxime dali... Acreditamos que seja por causa de uma inocência...

Lavi: Ah! Que saco!

Shizumi: Então, para onde vamos?

Komui: Itália!

Shizumi: Nossa, temos que pegar o trem essa madrugada então!

Komui: Sim! Tragam a inocência por favor!

Shizumi: Sim!

Então Lavi e Shizumi vão arrumar suas coisas, afinal já era 1h da madrugada e eles partiriam as 3:30h...

Enquanto isso...

Kanda estava deitado na sua cama, mas não conseguia dormir de forma alguma, ele estava meio pensativo, coisa muito rara da parte dele... Foi quando seus pensamentos se quebraram ao ouvir um som semelhante a algo duro batendo no chão algumas vezes, e o som se intensificou, então as batidas pararam...

Kanda: O que é isso? Tch! -olhou pro teto e voltou a pensar até novamente parar ao ouvir algo muito familiar-

-OI! Você está acordado! Eu sabia!

Kanda sentou-se na cama rapidamente e olhou para a Janela, então viu Nina sentar-se na janela e descer até o chão com as muletas...

Nina: AH! È tão difícil vir aqui com muletas! -choraminga-

Kanda: O que você está fazendo aqui como chegou aqui?

Nina: Eu vim pela janela, eu já fiz isso várias vezes, mas você sempre me expulsa antes de eu explicar!

Kanda: Tch! Por que você está aqui?

Nina: Eu vim te visitar claro, você não vai me visitar, então eu venho!

Kanda: Eu já te entreguei o que a Lun mandou!

Nina: Mas é diferente de uma visita! Você é tão mal! Eu salvo a sua pele e você nem ao menos me diz um "melhore logo"!

Kanda: Se eu te dissesse isso, o que iria acontecer? Nada, então ao adianta! Melhor ficar quieto!

Nina: Me visitar não vai te matar!

Kanda: É, mais é perda de tempo, é melhor gastar meu tempo treinando!

Nina: O que você disse? –segura corrente com as duas mãos e se esquece que estava se apoiando nas muletas, caindo sentada no chão- Ai! Eu não me acostumo com isso!

Kanda: Tch! -levanta Nina por baixo dos braços e a senta na cama, depois pega as muletas e devolve à Nina- Agora, saia do meu quarto!

Nina: Eh? Mas eu nem...

Kanda: Você fugiu da enfermaria não foi? Volte pra lá agora! -aponta pra porta do quarto-

Nina: Que chato!-incha uma das bochechas e sai-

Kanda espera Nina sair e a segue com os olhos para ter certeza de que não voltaria ao seu quarto...

_Mas que droga? O que ela está pensando? Ah! Que irritante! _

Kanda: Tch!-vira o rosto que se mostrava um pouco corado-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi e Shizumi partem para a Itália...

Shizumi: Akuma de nível 3... Fico imaginando o que aconteceria se os akuma evoluíssem mais que isso...

Lavi: Foi um akuma de nível três que quebrou o seu braço e fez aquilo com as pernas da Nina não foi?

Shizumi: Sim...

Lavi: Eu nunca enfrentei um akuma de nível 3, mas sempre ouço falar deles... Eu confesso que fiquei um pouco assustado quando soube que não há limite para a evolução dos akuma...

Shizumi: Fico pensando se há algum akuma assim na Itália...

Lavi: è... Eu espero que não tenhamos que enfrentar algo assim lá...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0oo0

Por a manhã, eles chegaram à Itália, e desceram na estação de trem, encontrando com um finder...

O Finder os guiou até o bosque e deixou eles lá...

Finder: Ouço vozes de duas pessoas, mas me disseram que só mora uma garota aqui e dizem que ela é louca e fala com espíritos, mas acreditamos que o "espírito" seja a inocência em algum objeto que emite sons...

Lavi: certo, obrigada...

Finder: Boa sorte!

Lavi e Shizumi entram no bosque, estava um tempo nublado, o que fazia parecer um pouco mais tarde do que era e impedia que os raios de sol atingissem o bosque...

-hahahahaha -a voz de uma criança rindo-

Lavi: O que é isso?

Shizumi: Lavi, parece que tem alguns outros sons aqui... -fecha os punhos-

Lavi: Ah! Eu sei... -pega o martelo-

Lavi e Shizumi: Inocência ativar!

A inocência de Shizumi era um punhal prateado...

Shizumi dá um soco e mata o akuma que estava atrás dela e Lavi usa seu martelo para matar o akuma que estava voando sobre as árvores...

Shizumi: Tem mais um, ali! -dá um soco na árvore, fazendo-a quebrar e vê uma garota se escondendo ali, abraçada á um ursinho de pelúcia-

A garota tinha cabelos curtos, vermelhos e olhos lilás, uma pele morena... O ursinho era azul com a barriga branca e olhos pretos brilhosos...

Lavi: Akuma?

Shizumi: Não, é uma garota humana...

Garota: Vocês mataram aqueles monstros tão fácil... Eu e o Louis só podemos escapar deles...

Lavi: Louis? Você tem um amigo imaginário, não é bem grandinha pra isso?

Garota: Não! O Louis é de verdade! Layse e Louis existem!

Shizumi: Seu nome é Layse? Então, Louis deve ser esse urso de pelúcia fofinho certo?

Louis vira a cabeça pra Layse...

Louis: Eles são amigos Layse, pode confiar!

Lavi: O ursinho falou?? -olhos arregalados, desmaia-

Shizumi: Ele é realmente vivo?

Louis: è claro!

Layse: è meu melhor amigo, Louis!

Shizumi: prazer sou Shizumi, e aquele ali desmaiado é o Lavi!

Layse: Um barulho, vamos pra minha casa, tem mais deles vindo! -corre e Shizumi a segue arrastando Lavi-

Louis: Vamos!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Numa casa velha, de madeira com alguns buracos na madeira, uma janela com o vidro quebrado e uma porta sem maçaneta, Layse abre e entra...

Layse: Entrem por favor...

Shizumi: Layse-san, você mora aqui? Como os akuma não te descobrem?

Layse: Rápido, explico depois!

Shizumi: H-hai!

Entra na casa e deixa Lavi numa cama, a qual Layse deixou Louis a cuidar de Lavi...

Layse chamou Shizumi para se sentar a mesa e serviu-lhe café...

Layse: Desde que eu tinha 10 anos, eu me perdi nessa floresta, e por algum motivo não consegui sair...

Shizumi: Mas é um bosque...

Layse: Entendo, então diminuiu muito nesses 4 anos... Quando eu vim aqui, um akuma quase me pegou, mas quando ele iria me matar, o Louis, ele apareceu e o akuma ficou com medo dele, ele brilhava, era um brilho verde... Então ele passou a me ajudar a viver aqui, ele sempre me falou que os akumas queriam à ele e não a mim... Mas eu disse pra ele, que ficaria com ele pra sempre já que ele havia salvado minha vida, ele é meu único amigo, e meu melhor amigo, u vou ficar com ele pra sempre!

Shizumi: Layse... -faz uma expressão triste- Hum? Trovões?

Uma chuva forte caía, e trovejava do lado de fora...

Layse: Não se preocupe, não vai cair nenhum trovão aqui...

Shizumi: Mas... O Louis é de pelúcia e com essa chuva ele...

Layse: Ah! Não, ele é forte, muito para um ursinho de pelúcia, ele já foi atingido por um raio duas vezes e não morreu!

No quarto...

Lavi: Eu tive um sonho estranho...

Louis: Não foi sonho!

Lavi: Ah! Tem mesmo um ursinho falante!

Louis: Se levante logo! Sua amiga deve estar preocupada!

Lavi se lvata e carrega Louis no ombro, sai do quarto e segue até a sala onde estavam Layse e Shizumi...

Shizumi: Louis, Lavi, já acordou!

Lavi: Nossa, tem um toró lá fora! E a In... é interrompido-

Shizumi: Er... Lavi, poderia falar com você um instante? Layse-san, se no der licença...

Layse: Claro!

Shizumi e Lavi entram no quarto, enquanto Louis e Layse ficam na sala...

Shizumi: Lavi... A inocência está no Louis, se nós a tirarmos ele vai...

Lavi: Eu sei, mas nosso trabalho é esse, não há nada que eu possa fazer!

Shizumi: Mas... A Layse-san, se nós tirarmos o Louis dela, ela vai ficar sozinha...

Lavi: Então, o que você sugere? Que nós esperemos anos e anos até aquele urso falante se desgastar e morrer? -num tom irritado-

Shizumi: Eu não sei, só não consigo colocar na minha cabeça tirar a inocência do Louis...

Lavi: O que pretende fazer então? Vai simplesmente embora? -gritou-

Shizumi: Desculpe, mas eu não consigo fazer isso! Eu, não consigo ser fria assim pra esse tipo de coisa como você é...

Lavi: Cale a boca! Você não sabe de nada! -Lavi estava irritado e gritou mais alto ainda, porém o som ao saía daquele quarto, já que a chuva era tão forte que não permitia que o som da voz dele fosse mais alto que aquilo-

Lavi abre a porta do quarto e sai da casa irritado, não passando despercebido por layse e Louis...

Shizumi estava com a cabeça baixa e saiu do quarto do mesmo modo...

Layse: O que houve?

Shizumi: Desculpe Layse-san, eu acho que vai ser uma longa noite... Desculpe, acho melhor deixá-lo sozinho agora...

Layse: Você não está preocupada com ele?

Shizumi: è claro que estou, mas eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi parou numa árvore, se encostou e lentamente deslizou suas costas até o chão, até sentar-se, ele estava todo molhado por correr na chuva...

Lavi: Bookmans não precisam de um coração... Eu só estou, tentando me lembrar disso... -colocou as mãos na cabeça e a abaixou com os olhos fechados apertando-os-

_Eu sou um bookman. Não posso sentir coisas assim, tenho que me controlar, eu não posso continuar a fazer isso... Bookmans não fazem isso... Eu... _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Louis: Eu vou procurá-lo!

Layse: Eu tam...

Louis: Não! Você fica! Não a deixe sozinha... Eu preciso falar com ele...

Layse: Louis... -só vê Louis saindo e a porta se fechando-

Shizumi: Louis-san foi... está tudo bem, ele não vai se machucar andando sozinho por aí?

Layse: Ele não quer que eu vá... Então se é assim, está tudo bem! -retirando a expressão preocupada e colocando um sorriso no rosto-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Louis estava totalmente molhado, mas não se desfazia... Ele encontrou Lavi e parou diante dele...

Lavi: ?

Louis: Você... Não fique assim, eu sabia que algum dia provavelmente isso iria acontecer...

Lavi: Ursinho...

Louis: Pode tirar aquela coisa de mim, eu não me importo...

Lavi: Como você?

Louis: Ah! Eu ouvi toda a conversa, eu não contei pra Layse, no final de tudo ela ainda é uma criança e nunca entenderia isso... Mas você compreende não é?

Lavi: Não... Eu sou desprezível... Eu odeio ser um bookman...

Louis: Não se preocupe garoto, ainda há tempo para você... Apenas diga á Layse que ela pode viver como as outras pessoas, ela é grande e madura o bastante pra isso... Eu estou velho demais pra continuar... Aquele brilho que me deu vida era tão intenso... Eu admirava, mas sabia que não seria para sempre, olhe pra mim, sou um urso de pelúcia, nem sequer tenho uma alma...

Lavi: Se você está vivo pé por que tem uma alma!

Louis: Errado! Eu sou um objeto feito por humanos, eu só vivo por causa daquela coisa, sem ela, eu sou apenas mais um objeto... Uma coisa... Eu não tenho uma "alma", sem essa coisa dentro de mim, eu não seria diferente dos outros ursos de pelúcia...

Lavi: Eu não posso, a Shizumi vai ficar brava comigo se eu fizer isso, a Layse então, vai me odiar, eu não posso matar você!

Louis: Me matar? Eu não posso ser morto, enquanto este corpo existir, eu estarei vivo, e eu sei que vocês levarão esta coisa para um lugar melhor que este meu corpo desgastado...

Lavi: ...

Louis: Garoto... Eu estou muito feliz por ter encontrado vocês... Só quero uma coisa, levem Layse embora daqui, coloquem ela num orfanato e deixem ela ser feliz... E não morram até serem felizes como eu fui durante todos os meus 10 anos de vida... Eu imploro...

Lavi: Ursinho...

Louis abre o zíper que tinha na sua barriga e mostra a inocência...

Louis: Não grite com aquela garota, ela se preocupa com você, não a deixe triste... Me sinto tão bem... Estou livre finalmente...

Lavi tira a inocência de Louis e começa a chorar...

Louis: Estou... Tão... Feliz... Adeus... Garoto... –cai imóvel no chão e seus olhos até então brilhantes ficam totalmente negros...

Shizumi e Layse chegam correndo e só vêem Lavi ajoelhado no chão, chorando com a inocência na mão e Louis caído no chão...

Layse: Louis! -grito sem som (aquelas horas que passa o personagem sem voz nos animes)-

Shizumi: Lavi, você... -lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos-

Layse: O que você fez com ele? -puxa o casaco de Lavi balançando-o bruscamente e dá um soco nele-

Shizumi: Por que você está chorando?

Layse: Louis! Louis! -abraça o urso-

Lavi: O ursinho... Ele... Queria que eu... Ele disse que queria que você fosse feliz Layse! Desculpe... Eu matei seu melhor amigo...

Layse: Como eu posso ser feliz sem ele?

Shizumi: Lavi! Por que você?

Lavi: Ele implorou para mim, ele disse que estaria feliz se apenas tirássemos a inocência e levássemos ao QG... Ele queria morrer!

Shizumi: Mas...

_Desculpe ursinho, eu fiz elas chorarem, eu prometo que vou tirar a Layse daqui... Mas o que eu estou pensando... Isso é só um capricho meu... Bookmans não... PARE! Já chega!Que danem-se os bookmans, eu não sou um bookman, eu sou Lavi, sou só Lavi... Nada mais... Eu odeio bookmans, Eu... Não quero isso... _

Lavi: Eu odeio fazer isso... -sussurrou quase que inaldível-

Shizumi: Louis-san... Descanse em paz...

Lavi: Ei, ele não tinha uma alma né?

Shizumi: Do que está falando...

Lavi: a inocência era o que fazia ele viver, ele não tinha uma alma, era só um corpo com uma energia ilimitada, mas não era 'vivo" exatamente...

Shizumi: ...

_Agora entendo por que chorei quando Louis morreu, é por que somos parecidos... Ele não tem uma alma e eu não posso ter um coração, somos quase o mesmo... Eu não deveria estar me comparando à ele, afinal ele é mais "humano" que eu... _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi e Shizumi levaram Layse para um orfanato, ela tentou conversar com Louis e não o largou durante uma semana, mas depois ficou apenas com o urso e se conformou... Ela está melhor, Shizumi e Lavi voltaram ao QG e levaram a inocência intacta...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi: Ei, velho...

Bookman: ?

Lavi: Ser um bookman, é doloroso demais...

Bookman: ...

--

Continua...

Ah! Coloquei num ursinho de pelúcia por que queria que o ursinho falasse ai fiz isso, e Tb achei fofo colocar essa história triste, espero que tenha gostado!

Até o prox chapter!!


	8. Capítulo 8: Armadilha de Noé

Oiii! Aqui está o capítulo 8!! Pra vcs!

**Dressa-san**: _desculpe por não responder as reviewns antes, tinha esquecidoo! XP pode me matar se quiser, mas a partir de agora vou respondê-las! Òó (motivada0 _

**Teh-chan: **_Obrigada pela reviewn, eu fiz o Kanda assim pq acho ele seria assim caso se apaixonasse, já q no anime ele é meio sério, acho que ele não entende muito essas coisas melosas, então coiloquei assim, Tb concordo com essa história dele ser tartaruga!_

--

Capítulo 8: Armadilha de Noé

Se passaram 10 dias depois da última missão, todos estavam descansados, não ficavam daquele jeito, sem preocupações fazia muito tempo...

Kanda: ...

_Droga, por que eu estou me lembrando disso? Aquilo foi só um ato impensado... Eu não deveria ficar lembrando de coisas assim... _

FLASH BACK

Algum tempo atrás...

Kanda carregava Nina nas costas seguido por Lun, que decidira abrir a boca a primeira vez depois da sua surpresa...

Lun: Nii-san, se você continuar fazendo isso você vai desmaiar...

Kanda: Eu não sou tão mole assim pra desmaiar só com isso...

Lun: Você ta pálido... Não parece bem...

Kanda: Cale a boca! Eu já disse que estou bem!

Lun: Nii-san... Nee-chan vai ficar bem se cuidarem dela né?

Kanda: Não sei...

Lun: Então por que você está carregando ela, se ela estiver morta não tem sentido pra isso né?

Kanda: Eu não sei! Eu só estou preocupado com... -Kanda acaba percebendo o que acabara de falar e simplesmente acelera o passo para não mostrar a Lun que seu rosto estava corado-

Lun: Nii-san! Espere! -corre atrás dele-

_O que estou dizendo?Que ridículo! Eu sou realmente um idiota por dizer coisas assim! _

Kanda: Lun, não fale isso pra ninguém ouviu? -vira o rosto e sente ele arder por um momento-

Lun: S-sim... -olha um pouco para Kanda- Nii-san, por que tem muito sangue circulando no seu rosto? Ele ta todo vermelho!

Kanda: Sangue, no meu rosto? -_Eu não acredito, o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?-_ ah! Isso não é nada! Esqueça!

Lun: ?

FLASH BACK OFF

Toc, toc (batem a porta) Kanda volta a si saindo de seu mundo dos sonhos e se levanta da cama seguindo até a porta...

Kanda: Quem é?

-Sou eu, Rinali, só vim avisar que o Komui nii-san está chamando...

Kanda: Ok, eu já estou indo...

O0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0

Komui: Ah! Finalmente estão todos aqui...

Rinali: Eh? Nina também vai na missão, mas as pernas dela ainda não...

Komui: Não posso fazer nada, precisamos de muitos exorcistas pra ir lá, o máximo que consegui reunir foram vocês sete... è uma missão muito perigosa...

Shizumi: Que tipo de missão?

Komui: Há um castelo na Inglaterra que é velho, ele estava vazio, até que há duas semanas atrás, começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas, as pessoas que foram até lá ver o que era desapareceram , e até mesmo os finders que mandamos desapareceram, por isso não sabemos muito, acreditamos que seja um Noé...

Lavi: Noé?Parece que vamos ter muito trabalho...

Komui: nossas suspeitas ainda não foram confirmadas, mas tomem cuidado! Boa sorte... Voltem vivos...

Rinali: Certo! Vamos rápido, temos que chegar lá o mais rápido possível, se tiver mesmo um Noé...

Allen: Melhor não pensarmos nisso... Vamos apenas esperar, espero que as suspeitas estejam erradas...

O000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Os exorcistas, Aisa, Lavi, Allen, Rinali, Nina, Kanda e Shizumi pegaram o trem e foram até a Inglaterra...

No trem...

Allen: Nossa, eu tinha até me esquecido como é viajar na primeira classe...

Aisa: Eu estou acostumada com isso... È tão normal! He! Finalmente me tornei uma exorcista! Depois do treinamento que o Sokako me deu... -listras azuis na cabeça- Acho que qualquer um se tornaria tão rápido...

Rinali: Eu estou preocupada...

Aisa: Com o que?

Rinali: Nina ainda não está boa, tudo bem que ela já anda sem muletas, mas suas pernas ainda estão machucadas...

Aisa: Está tudo bem, desde que ela não lute com os pés como você Rinali!

Allen: Tenho medo dela! -alminha dele saindo do corpo ao se lembrar o que ela fez com a bochecha dele da última vez que foi irritada-

Na outra cabine...

Kanda estava sentado num banco, ao lado de Lavi, Shizumi estava sentada em frente a Lavi e Nina em frente à Kanda.

Shizumi: Lavi, não faça isso! Kanda vai ficar irritado quando acordar!

Lavi: Quem mandou ele dormir? Hehe! -desenhando no rosto de Kanda-

Nina: Ei, eu não acho uma boa idéia, hoje ele está muito mais mal humorado que o normal...

Lavi: Pronto! Acabei! -guarda piloto e fica rindo-

Nina: Ai...-coloca a mão nas pernas-

Shizumi: Você está bem?

Nina: Tudo bem!

Shizumi: Eu vou pegar algo pra você beber!

Lavi: Eh? Eu quero andar pelo trem também!

Shizumi: Então venha!

Lavi e Shizumi saem da cabine... E Nina espera eles se afastarem, então, se apóia na parede da cabine se levanta...

Nina: Droga, elas não param de doer, estão tremendo... Preciso andar um pouco pra ver se o sangue circula...

O trem dá uma balançada e Nina cai sem conseguir se apoiar, mas o problema é que ela caiu batendo a cabeça no ombro de Kanda (devem imaginar a posição um tanto constrangedora).

Nina: Ai...

Kanda: O que você está fazendo? -arrepio percorrendo todo o corpo-

Nina: Ah! Desculpe!Eu te açodei! -se levanta- Er... O trem balançou muito então eu caí, sinto muito!

Kanda: Tch! -se levanta e sai da cabine apressadamente-

Nina: O que deu nele?

Kanda andou até um corredor vazio e parou ali mesmo...

Kanda: Droga! Por que essas coisas estão acontecendo comigo? -vermelho da cabeça aos pés-

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0oo0o0o0

Allen: Eu to com fome, e você Aisa?

Aisa: Hã? Por que eu?

Allen: Você também é do tipo parasita certo?

Aisa: Não é bem assim, eu me controlo, como eu vim de uma família rica, meus pais sempre me ensinaram a não comer muito pra não engordar!

Allen: Sério/ Como você consegue achar energia pra lutar?

Aisa: Pelo treinamento que eu recebi, eu tive que aprender a achar energia do nada, ou morria... -aura negra e listras azuis na cabeça-

Todos: O.O"

Aisa: Ah! Acho que vou andar pelo trem um pouco!

Allen: Até mais!

Rinali: Até!

Aisa: Tchau! -sai da cabine-

Allen: Rinali, o que você falou agora há pouco, desculpe não consegui prestar atenção...

Rinali: Allen-kun, o que será que o conde planeja? Se tiver um Noé naquela casa... O que vai acontecer com o pessoal? Eu estou muito preocupada...

Allen: Não se preocupe, eles são fortes, todos nós somos, não vamos deixar que nada aconteça com nossos amigos!

Rinali: E a Nina?

Allen: Você está preocupada com ela? Então, pode deixar, eu vou ajudar ela! Não vou deixar nada acontecer à ela!

Rinali: Allen-kun, mas e você?

Allen: Não se preocupe, quantas vezes eu disse pra você que voltaria e não voltei? Eu vou ficar bem, prometo!

Rinali: Certo...

O0o0o00o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000oo0o

Shizumi voplta e só vê Nina na cabine...

Shizumi:Hã? O Kanda acordou? -entrega o copo para Nina (Não sei o q tem dentro, imaginem, só depende de vocês, pode ter até cachaça se quiserem dizer que tem isso) e olha pra a cabine analisando-a-

Nina: Er... Ele saiu rápido... -lembrando a cena terrível de antes- Nossa, eu nem percebi quando ele saiu, foi tão depressa! -cínica-

Shizumi: ? õ o

Nina Mas cadê o Lavi? -muda de assunto para escapar da conversa-

Shizumi: Não sei, ele deve estar andando por aí, ou até mesmo irritando o Kanda...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi: Yuu? Você por aqui por que está aqui?

Kanda: Não me chame assim seu idiota! -susto ao ouvir a voz de Lavi enquanto estava pensando, distraído-

Lavi: Você está mais mal humorado mesmo, por que? Aconteceu algo com o Yuuzinho? Eu sabia você não cuida direito do seu filho né, seu irresponsável!

Kanda: Me deixe em paz! E eu já disse pra parar com essa história de Yuuzinho, eu não tenho filho nenhum seu idiota!

Lavi: Então ele não é seu filho? De quem é? Você é tão bonzinho, parece rabugento,. Mas é bonzinho, assumiu o Yuuzinho sabendo que não era seu!-rindo-

Kanda: Pare de falar besteira! -aponta mugen pra Lavi-

O0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0

Então, o trem finalmente chega ao destino...

Todos descem...

Toma (Finder): Oi, eu já os esperava exorcistas-samas...

Rinali: Onde é o castelo?

Toma: Desculpe, não posso levá-los até lá, por que tem muitos akumas por lá, mas eu fiz um mapa para vocês! -dá um papel com um X localizando o castelo-

Rinali: Não tem nenhum castelo no mapa, mas tem outros castelos aqui, por que?

Toma: Esse castelo foi apagado do mapa, literalmente, por que não se podia comprovar sua existência, já que ninguém consegue voltar de lá para fazer isso...

Allen: Uma coisa assim... Temos que nos apressar!

Todos seguem até o castelo, por uma estrada, era uma estrada de barro com alguns matos, não ficava muito longe da cidade, mas a uma distância segura...

Chegando no castelo...

Era um castelo comum, estava acabado, era feito de tijolos de pedra, tinham alguns vestígios de batalhas por ali, inclusive sangue seco na parede, os portões pareciam mais os de um calabouço, possuíam correntes por tudo que é buraco na porta, e cadeados grandes.

Tinha um nevoeiro e um clima frio, o nevoeiro era denso, não permitindo que a cidade fosse vista por os sete exorcistas, mas eles arriscaram entrar ali...

Allen: Vamos! -usa o Crown Clown e arrebenta as correntes e cadeados, depois pressiona a porta fazendo-a abrir-

Estava profundamente escuro dentro do castelo, tanto que precisava-se andar tateando a parede para poder se guiar nos imensos corredores sem fim, que mais pareciam um labirinto...

Rinali: Acho melhor nos dividirmos, para procurar melhor, nos encontramos na entrada do castelo!

Allen: Mas são sete pessoas...

Rinali: Um grupo fica com três pessoas...

Allen: Certo, então vamos eu e Nina, Aisa vai com o Kanda e O Lavi fica com você e a Shizumi...

Rinali: Tudo bem!

Aisa: ...

Lavi: OK!

Allen: Vamos! Nos encontraremos aqui quando pudermos, voltem vivos!

Todos se disperçam nos grupos citados e vão cada um para um canto do castelo, deixando apenas o norte sem ser vaculhado (claro por que o norte é onde tem a entrada do castelo!) Allen foi para o leste, Kanda para Oeste (inimigos, direções opostas, saco?) e Lavi para o sul...

O0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0

Nina: Espera Allen! Minhas pernas ainda não estão boas, não consigo andar tão rápido! -andando apressada para alcançar Allen-

Allen: Desculpe, quer ajuda?

Nina: Não, só não ande tão rápido!

_Eu prometi à Rinali que cuidaria da Nina, não posso voltar atrás! Mas... _

Allen: Nina, há quanto tempo está na ordem?

Nina: Há dois anos... Por que?

Allen: Só queria saber... Eu não tenho tanta experiência quanto você ou Lavi e nem como a Rinali, mas eu sou forte...

Nina: Você é forte por ser você Allen, você confia na sua inocência, talvez isso seja uma troca, sua confiança por um poder grande...

Allen:Acho que você tem razão, não é bom eu me preocupar muito com isso!

Nina: Só tem uma coisa me preocupando... Quando viemos até o castelo, não vimos nenhum akuma, mas o Toma-san falou que tinham muitos por perto...

-Garota esperta! -uma voz ecoa por todos os lugares-

Nina: Quem?

-Não se preocupe, você não vai encontrar com nenhum akuma, eu nunca deixaria eles fazerem algo com uma garota como você! Por que eu já decidi, que você vai ser minha noiva!

Nina: O que? -sente seu corpo sendo sugado por algo estranho-

Allen: NINA! -usa seu Clown belt para segurar a garota, mas não consegue puxá-la-

Aparece atrás de Nina uma mancha negra e lentamente ela era sugada por aquela mancha estranha, o Clow belt de Allen soltou Nina após ela desaparecer na macha...

Allen: Nina! - mancha desaparece e Allen se desespera...-

_O que era aquilo? Meu clown belt não conseguiu puxá-la de volta, era muito forte... Ela desapareceu! O que aconteceu com ela? Eu preciso achá-la! _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aisa: Nossa, eu nunca tinha visto um castelo assim, eu sempre fui à palácios de luxo...

Kanda: ...

Aisa: Por que você é tão quieto? Dá agonia ficar assim nesse silêncio todo sabia?

Kanda: Irritante é ouvir você falar o tempo todo!

Aisa: Ah! Claro! O senhor anti-social odeia conversar, por que ele tem medo de que descubram seu segredinho!

Kanda: Eu não tenho segredo nenhum, cale a boca, você é só mais uma garota riquinha que quer chamar a atenção!

Aisa: Pior você, tem toda essa "capa" dizendo que não liga pros outros, mas se preocupa muito com a Iná! Todos sabem disso!

Kanda: Onde você ouviu isso? Aquele maldito Lavi falou isso porá você?

Aisa: Não!

Kanda: Você que pensa isso!

Aisa: Claro, eu, Lavi, Rinali e Shizumi pensamos a mesma coisa, então só pode ser mentira! -ironizando- Acho que só o Allen nãosabe disso, mas ele é uma criança então não vale!

-Olá exorcistas, bem vindos ao meu castelo! Eu gostaria de recebê-los no topo do castelo se pudesse, seria muito conveniente se vocês obedecessem quietos...

Kanda: De onde vem essa voz? -saca Mugen-

Aisa: Está ecoando por todos os lugares!

-ah! Só um detalhe, eu estou com uma amiguinha de vocês aqui, caso não venham, vão perder o casamento dela...

Aisa: Casamento? Mas com quem ele está?

Kanda: Tch!

-Ficarei feliz em vê-los exorcistas, e a amiguinha de vocês também, não é querida? Oh! Que pena, ela não pode falar no momento, está se arrumando para o casamento... Espero que venham, estejam aqui quando a lua estiver no alto do céu, á meia noite, se não vão acabar perdendo a cerimônia! -falava cinicamente-

Lavi: Quem será?

Shizumi: Quem será que ele pegou?

Rinali: Tenho um mau pressentimento...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Um quarto escuro, Nina estava deitada numa cama grande com um dossel negro... E quando ela acorda...

Tem alguém sentado numa cadeira, mas não se podia ver o rosto, pois a luz da lua só iluminava da barriga pra baixo, deixando todo o resto em total escuridão, tudo que se via era que usava uma camiseta de botões de cor preta aberta até abaixo do peito e uma calça preta...

-Oh! Você acordou, eu já disse aos seus amigos que iríamos nos casar, eu já os convidei, não se preocupe, pode descansar...

Nina: Quem é você?

Então surge uma segunda pessoa, que apareceu do nada atrás da outra, esta também estava em completa escuridão, só se podia ver do joelhos pra baixo, já que estara em pé, usavba um sapato de boneca preto...

-Posso brincar com eles?

-Claro, mas não os machuque, não quero ver ela chorar, apenas os confunda e os deixe perdidos, mas mostre o caminho até o topo do castelo até antes da meia-noite, não queremos que eles cheguem atrasados para o casamento certo?

-Oh! Claro, não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada que possa feri-los, vamos apenas brincar um pouco...

Nina: Espere! Não faça nada com eles!

-Não se preocupe querida, Ela só vai levar eles até o altar do nosso casamento,e além disso, não terá tempo para se preocupar com eles, você tem que se preocupar com você, precisa se arrumar! -falou a pessoa sentada na cadeira-

Nina: O que?

-Yuzu, venha aqui por favor, arrume ela...

Aparece um,a mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos vestida de empregada...

-Ah! Qual seu nome querida?

Nina: ...

-Não precisa ter medo, os vamos os casar!

Nina: ...

-Entendo... Você está com medo? È normal, deve estar nervosa por causa do casamento, mas não se preocupe... Mas fico pensando... Se chegar meia noite e seus amigos ao tiverem chegado, o que vai acontecer? Ah! É, teremos que começar sem eles! -um sorriso maléfico no rosto e uma voz calma e fria falando cinicamente-

Nina: Nina Yuu! É meu nome!

-Muito bem, Nina, Yuzu vai estar aqui para te arrumar, se quiser qualquer coisa peça à ela, ela te atenderá... Até mais, nos vemos no casamento, eu também tenho que me preparar! -se levanta da cadeira e sai, mas seu rosto ainda não é visível-

_O que eu devo fazer? Provavelmente aquela garota que saiu há pouco não vai pegar leve... _

--

Continua...

Obrigada pelas reviewns, até o próximo capítulo!

.


	9. Capítulo 9: Ilusões de Noé

Yo! Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem!

Obrigada pela reviewn Teh-chan!

**Teh-chan: **_Imginei que você diria algo assim heheheheh, espere só, você vai ver! _

--

Capítulo 9: Ilusões de Noé

Todos continuaram a andar, mas desta vez, procurando um lugar que levasse ao topo do castelo...

-Hehehe! Não se preocupem, eu prometi que levaria vocês ao topo do castelo, vou levá-los até lá, mas tenham calma, ainda é cedo, temos muito tempo para brincar ainda... vamos brincar exorcistas... -uma voz feminina-

Aisa: Quem é você?

-Eu sou eu, nada mais...

Aisa: Não brinque comigo!

-Oh! Você está irritada por que os pegamos a sua amiguinha? Não se preocupe, a garotinha das pernas enfaixadas está bem, deve estar se preparando para o casamento agora...

Aisa; Pernas enfaixadas? È a...

Kanda: Nina!

O000o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o00o000o000000

Rinali: Lavi, nós já passamos por aqui antes...

Shizumi: Verdade, nós estamos perdidos?

Lavi: Não... Colocaram caminhos iguais pra nos confundir... Mas nós não passamos por aqui...

Rinali: Como vamos chegar lá em cima antes de meia noite?

Lavi: Eu não sei...

O0o000oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Uma sombra passa por trás de Allen, ele se vira, mas não vê nada, então continua seguindo mais atento às paredes e a cada canto daquele corredor escuro...

Allen: Droga...

O0o00o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Aisa andava juntamente a Kanda, eles andavam apressados pelos corredores...

Aisa sente algo grudar nas suas costas, então coloca a mão para sentir, mas não sente nada, logo segue andando, mas para...

Kanda: O que foi?

Aisa: Meu corpo não se move... Não consigo movê-lo...

Kanda: Tem algo nas suas costas! -pega mugen, mas antes que ele consiga cortar Aisa é puxada pra cima e desaparece em meio à escuridão-

Kanda: Droga!

-Oh! Tenho uma linda bonequinha agora, sua amiga vai ficar feliz em saber disso! Agora, fique quieta aí e me deixe brincar com os outros exorcistas, hahaha! - a risada da garota soava num tom maléfico e parecia se divertir com aquilo-

Kanda: Tch! Odeio crianças! -sai andando mais rápido ainda-

_Mas, primeiro a Nina, agora a novata, por que não pegou o Calouro e nem a mim?Tem algo de estranho nisso... _

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo

Rinali: Lavi, nós já entramos nessa porta...

Lavi: Não! O que é isso? Nós vamos sempre por caminhos diferentes, mas em todos eles tem um corredor igual, é como se voltássemos ao mesmo lugar... Mas eu sei que não é isso...

Rinali: Só pode ser brincadeira!

-Bingo! È tão divertido brincar com exorcistas, vocês precisam vir aqui mais vezes!

Lavi: Essa não...

Rinali: O que foi?

Lavi: Onde está a Shizumi?

Rinali: Eu não vejo ela já faz um tempo... Isso quer dizer que...

Lavi: O que você fez com ela?

-Não se preocupe, logo você verá... heheheheh!

Lavi: Droga! Rinali, precisamos ir logo... -olha par trás e pros lados- Rinali? Essa ao, o que está acontecendo?

Lavi sente algo prender seus braços e pernas e puxá-lo para cima, ele tenta pegar seu martelo, mas a "coisa" que o pegou derruba o seu martelo e ele fica totalmente paralisado...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0

Allen: Droga! Tem algo me seguindo! -sussurra-

Allen anda mais rápido, mas se assusta e pára ao ver que sua sombra estava diferente... Ela tinha a forma de um akuma...

Allen: O que é isso?

-O que é "isso"? "Isso" é você, caro palhaço, esta é a sua "verdadeira" sombra, nada mais...

Allen: Isso não é minha sombra! O que você fez?

-Oh! O Clown não acredita em mim, que pena, mas é a pura verdade, depois daquilo tudo que aconteceu você ainda se acha um humano exorcista? Você não é muito diferente do Noé ou dos akuma, não tem, o direito de nos chamar de monstros...

Allen: Cale a boca!

-Tudo bem, exorcista, mas se lembre de que você tem sangue akuma correndo nas suas veias... Você não é tão humano quanto pensa exorcista, não se esqueça disso...

Allen: Eu ainda sou humano, mesmo que um pouco, eu não sou um monstro!

_Só pode ser mentira, eu não sou um akuma, essa não é a minha sombra, eu ainda sou um pouco humano! EU NÃO SOU UM MONSTRO!! _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o

-Aquele seu amigo de cabelos brancos está muito confuso, eu mostrei à ele sua verdadeira sombra e ele não quis acreditar em mim, é uma pena, não acha?

Kanda: E quem disse que eu me importo com o pirralho?

-Oh! Não se importa com seus amigos?

Kanda: Minha missão aqui é matar você, não ficar correndo atrás deles!

-Você é tão frio exorcista... Tudo bem, já que você odeia tanto aquele garoto de cabelos brancos, que tal procurar o caminho até o topo junto dele?

Kanda: o que você pretende fazer?

-hehehe!

Kanda vê o corredor se mexer e aparecer uma porta no final dele...

-Essa porta que você vê, ela vai levá-lo até o garoto de cabelos brancos, quando se encontrar com ele, eu levarei vocês até o topo do castelo, se não sua amiga vai ficar preocupada com vocês dois, além de que ele vai dar uma bronca em mim! Hehehe!

Kanda: Droga! -anda até a porta que ainda estava um pouco longe- Tch!

_Mesmo dizendo uma coisa assim... Eu não deixo de ficar irritado com isso... Tch1 Esses idiotas só dão trabalho! _

Kanda abre a porta e vê um corredor reto, onde se podia ver Allen ao longe...

Allen: Preciso achar logo o caminho até o topo...

-Querido palhaço, seu amigo está a caminho, seja paciente, eu os guiarei até o topo, já que precisam chegar logo lá...

Allen: Meu amigo? Quem...

Kanda: Eu já disse que esse pirralho não é meu amigo! Droga! -veia de raiva na testa-

Allen: Mas, onde estão os outros? Só o Kanda está aqui...

-Ah! Todos os outros já estão esperando a festa começar, melhor correr exorcistas, o caminho já está a frente, não tem como errar, é um caminho longo, mas eu já fiz minha parte, boa sorte, é melhor ao se atrasarem ou ele vai ficar muito bravo com todos hehehe!

Allen: Droga! Kanda, vamos logo! -correndo-

Kanda: Eu sei! Não fique me dando ordens pirralho!-correndo também-

Allen vê o martelo de Lavi caído, e para pegando-o...

Allen: Esse é o martelo do Lavi! Que droga! Temos que ir logo!

Kanda: tch!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

De volta aquele quarto escuro, a luz da lua iluminava apenas a cadeira que estava vazia e um pedaço da cama com dossel, enquanto as duas pessoas misteriosas se ocultavam, nas sombras...

-Pronto, agora está tudo pronto, faltam só os dois chegarem, eu já fiz o caminho certo para eles!

-Obrigada, agora só falta Yuzu terminar os preparativos!

Yuzu: senhor, ela está pronta!

-Ótimo, vamos querida?  
Nina aparece com um vestido de noiva, manga princesa de cor branco, seus cabelos estavam soltos, com uma tiara prateada com alguns diamantes, o vestido era cheio de babados e tinha um decote notável, e usava luvas brancas, coladas na pele, elas ias da metade do ante-braço até as mãos.

Então, a pessoa que se ocultava até então, segue para onde estava Nina, sob a luz da lua, era um homem um pouco mais alto que Nina, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, vestia um terno preto e uma calça social preta.

-Vamos, seus amigos devem estar agoniados nos esperando! -estende a mão para Nina-

Nina: Odeio gente como você! Seu cínico!

-Sério? Então é um problema, por que depois de hoje, você vai ter que me aturar todos os dias!

-Lucian, os outros dois ainda estão longe...

Lucian: Sério? Ouviu isso? Parece que teremos que começar o casamento sem dois de seus amigos... Mas não se preocupe, todos os outros já estão esperando... -sorriso cínico-

Nina: O Que você fez com eles?

Lucian: Eu não fiz nada, nem a Lithia, nós apenas mostramos o caminho até o topo do castelo, eles estão vindo, mas ainda vão demorar um pouco pra chegar, vamos querida! -ia colocar a mão no rosto de nina, mas esta deu um tapa, afastando a mão dele- Oh! Você ficou com raiva?

Nina: Não me toque! Você me dá nojo! -Nina saiu do quarto, e Yuzu a seguiu-

Lithia: Eh? Nii-san, tem certeza que vai mesmo dar certo? Ela te odeia agora...

Lucian: Hahaha! Isso é o mai divertido Lithia, agora, vamos nos apressar, se não aqueles dois vão acabar interrompendo meu casamento...

Lithia: Eu serei a dama de honra!

Lucian: Você já está vestida certo?

Lithia: Claro! –ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, usava um belo vestido azul-marinho e estava com um baú que tinha as duas alianças dentro.

Lucian e Lithia saem do quarto...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rinli estava sentada num banco (aqueles que tem nas igrejas) só que o banco não estava dentro de um salão, ele estava realmente no topo do castelo, não havia teto ali, era apenas a luz da lua e um belo altar composto por uma mesa com uma toalha branca e os materiais para o casamento, e vários bancos de madeira, iguais aos da igreja...

Rinali: Droga, se eu pudesse me mover... -paralisada no banco- Talvez eu consiga me soltar dessa coisa grudenta que me prendeu, mas mesmo assim, tem muitos akuma! -olhando para o banco cheio de "pessoas"-

Lavi: Droga, eles no separaram... –sentado do outro lado do banco, também rodeado por akumas.-

Shizumi: Estou preocupada, o que aconteceu com a Nina? -paralisada, rodeada por akumas-

Aisa: Droga, minhas asas não saem, colocaram essa coisa grudenta nas minhas costas, e taparam a cicatriz por onde elas saíam...-olhando para os akumas-

Então, ouve-se um som de piano tocando...

Rinali: O que, já vai começar, mas o Allen-kun e o Kanda ainda não chegaram! -olhando para trás-

Lucian: Eu coloquei um piano para tocar, você adora música de piano não é?

Nina: Não brinque comigo! -iria dar um tapa na cara de Lucian, mas se controla ao ver seus amigos presos e imóveis-

Então ela segue até o altar acompanhada de Lithia que levava as alianças...

Rinali: Nina...

Lavi: ...

Shizumi: Não pode ser...

Aisa: Droga, nós não podemos fazer nada!

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Allen: Olha, a porta está ali!

Kanda: Eu já vi!

Então os dois correm, mais apressadamente e ao abrir a porta, se deparam com uma grande escada...

Allen: Droga!

Kanda: Não perca tempo reclamando, vamos! -subindo às pressas-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Chegando no altar...

Lucian: Não é lindo querida, nosso casamento à luz da lua?

Nina: ...

Lavi: Esse desgraçado! -tentando se soltar-

Padre: bem, comecemos...

Lucian: Ok...

Padre: Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união...

Ouve-se uma explosão vinda da parte de trás dali...

Todos olham assustados, mas tudo que podem ver é a fumaça que vai se dissipando...

Rinali: Impossível!

Shizumi: São eles! -sorrindo-

A fumaça se dissipa e lá estavam Allen é Kanda, Allen com seu Clown Crown e Kanda com sua espada...

Allen: Desculpe Nina...

Kanda: Parece que chegamos atrasados...

Nina: Vocês...

Lucian: Ora, ora... Parece que vamos ter que adiar um pouco... Lithia...

Lithia: Certo, Nii-san, eu cuido deles, não interrompa o casamento, será divertido!

Lucian: Obrigada, pode continuar padre!

Allen: De jeito nenhum!

Kanda: ...

Allen e Kanda partem para o ataque à Lithia, que já estava posicionada e chamou alguns akumas se pondo na frente do altar para impedir interrupções...

Nina: Allen... Kanda...

_Eles vieram me salvar, tenho que fazer o possível pra ganhar tempo até que eles tenham derrotado esses akuma e a Noé... _

Padre: Estamos aqui para uni-los no sagrado matrimônio...

Lucian: Não é ótimo querida, seus amigos vieram, pena que eles não aceitam que você já é madura o bastante para casar não?

Nina: Eles não vieram assistir essa cena ridícula, eles vieram me salvar de você! E se você ousar fazer algo com eles, eu vou matar você agora! -os olhos dela estavam repletos de ódio, ela lançava um olhar mortal para Lucian-

Lucian: Calma, não se preocupe, não vou matá-los antes da celebração terminar, isso seria um pecado! - disse rindo cinicamente-

Nina olha para trás esperando algo acontecer, mas apenas vê uma nuvem de akumas tapando sua vista e impedindo que eles prosseguissem

_Allen, Kanda... Não morram aqui por favor..._

--

Continua...

Hehehe! Esperem só! No próximo capítulo:

No altar a luz da lua, a dama se desespera ao atraso de seus companheiros, enquanto eles correm contra o tempo, os outros ficam presos, imóveis diante do plano do Noé, uma lágrima que cai no rosto da dama:

Próximo capítulo: O castelo onde a dama chora

Kanda: Por que eu tive que completar a frase que o pirralho disse? Eu não sou ligado à ele pra fazer coisas assim!

Allen: è!

Kanda: Não me apóie! -aponta mugen pra Allen-

Allen: Faço o que quiser Bakanda! -dá língua-

E os dois começam a brigar!

Lavi: Eles brigam mais são amigos! -coloca um pirulito na boca-


	10. Capítulo 10: O castelo onde a dama chora

Aqui está finalmente o capítulo

Muitas surpresinhas! Heheheeh! Espero que gostem!!

**Teh-chan: **_Esqueci de dizer, minha mana fez uma Oc especialmente pro Ticky, se ela soubesse que o Ticky tava paquerando outra OC me matava, e mesmo sem ela falar nada, eu não quero o Ticky! Ele é fofo, mas eu resisto à isso! O Kanda fica muito fofo sendo só uma tartaruga! Nha!Será que a Nina vai se casar? _

--

Capítulo 10: O castelo onde a dama chora...

Allen: Kanda, temos que gastar o mínimo de tempo possível pra matar esses akumas! Tome cuidado com a garotinha!-matando alguns akumas-

Kanda: Eu sei disso seu idiota! Não sou você! -cortando alguns akumas-

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rinali: O que está acontecendo ali?

Lavi: Não dá pra ver, os akumas estão tapando o caminho!

Shizumi: Mas aí está a nossa chance de escapar!

Aisa: è, agora não tem akumas vigiando! É nossa chance de nos soltarmos!

Lavi: O problema é que estamos amarados, como vamos nos soltar?

Rinali: Não sei... Mas a Nina...

Nina continuava com a cabeça virada para trás sem prestar atenção as palavras do padre, como que esperando Allen e Kanda aparecerem...

_Se eu fizer algo... Ele vai matar eles, mas eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Preciso dar um jeito de ajudar eles, O Lavi a Rinali, Aisa e Shizumi estão presos, preciso soltá-los para que eles ajudem o Kanda e o Allen... _

Lucian: Querida, preste atenção no que o padre diz, não adianta se preocupar com eles, estão muito ocupados pra pensar em você agora! -segurando no braço de Nina na tentativa de chamar a atenção-

Nina: Cale a boca! -puxa seu braço fazendo Lucian soltá-lo-

Lucian: Não fique tão irritada, a Lithia já está dando as boas vindas aos seus amigos...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen: Droga, eles não param de aparecer, se continuar assim a Nina vai...

Kanda: Tch!

_Se ela se casar eu vou matar ela, tanto trabalho pra isso?! Eu não posso aceitar algo assim! Eu não vim aqui só pra isso! _

Allen: Rinali e os outros também estão atrás desses akumas, precisamos ajudá-los também, mas por enquanto...

Kanda: Ei pirralho, não se ache muito, só vou fazer isso uma vez ouviu?

Allen: O que?

Kanda: Se eu conseguir abrir uma brecha entre esses akumas, você consegue passar para o outro lado enquanto eu os seguro por alguns segundos?

Allen: Se você conseguir agüentá-los!

Kanda: Tudo bem, então... -sente algo atrás dele-

Allen: Kanda! cuidado!

Kanda se vira para tentar se defender, mas só consegue sentir uma adaga furando seu ombro, fazendo-o soltar a espada por conta da dor...

Lithia: Hehe! Acha que eu deixaria você se intrometer no casamento do nii-san?

Allen: Akuma maldita! -parte para cima de Lithia que desaparece e aparece atrás de Allen-

Lithia: Baka! Nii-san me confiou a guarda daqui, se vocês ultrapassarem ele vai ficar furioso!

Kanda: Maldita! -cospe sangue e pega a espada novamente- Você acha que nós vamos desistir só por causa desse seu discurso ridículo?

Lithia: Entendo... Mas eu não vou permitir que passem daqui! -tomando forma akuma-

Kanda: Akuma, mas eu pensei que fosse um Noé...

Lithia: Idiota, você caiu direitinho na armadilha da Rhode-sama! Não há Noé algum no castelo, só há akumas...

Allen: Então o cara que está lá do outro lado é...

Lithia: Isso mesmo, quando o casamento acabar, Nii-san vai transformar aquela garota num akuma, assim como os amigos de vocês!

Allen: Não vou deixar isso acontecer! -parte para pó ataque-

Lithia desaparece novamente...

Kanda: Droga, não temos tempo pra isso Allen!

Allen: ...

Lithia aparece atrás de Allen e tenta enfiar uma de suas garras nele, mas ele se defende e dá um soco em Lithia que voa um pouco longe.

Allen: Kanda, ainda consegue abrir Caminho?

Kanda: Quem você pensa que eu sou? -dando um riso e posicionando a espada para atacar... –

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucian: Oh! Isso é ótimo querida, está quase na hora de você dizer sim!

Nina: Eu nunca... -olhando novamente para trás com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-

_Sempre, eu sempre acabo atrapalhando tudo, e sempre preciso que alguém conserte as coisas pra mim, eu sempre preocupo a Rinali e a Shizumi, sempre dou trabalho pro Komui e sempre aborreço o Kanda... Mas eu nunca faço nada além disso... E está acontecendo tudo de novo, mas agora quem não pode fazer nada são eles... Então dessa vez, é a minha vez de fazer algo! Inocência, me ajude! _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Lithia: AHHH!! -enfia uma garra no ombro já ferido de Kanda, mas desta vez, ele contra-ataca dando um corte em Lithia-

Allen: KANDA! Você está bem?

Kanda: Eu não sou você, é claro que estou!

Allen: Vamos!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Padre: Lucian Bellvard Você aceita Nina Yuu como sua legítima esposa para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza?

Lucian: Aceito...

Padre: Nina Yuu, você aceita Lucian Bellvard para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza?

Nina: Se eu aceitasse, nunca me perdoaria! -sai correndo do altar em direção aos bancos onde estavam seus amigos-

Lucian: Não vai à lugar algum! -segura Nina pelo braço-

Nina: Você que pensa!Inocência, ativar! -As correntes de Nina se enroscam no braço de Lucian , pressionando-o fazendo ele soltar o braço dela-

Nina aproveita a chance e corre, mas acaba caindo quando chega perto do banco...

Nina: Minhas pernas... Estão doendo! Elas não se mexem!

_Por que? Eu não posso parar agora, não posso parar uma hora dessas! Movam-se, movam-se, movam-se1 Se eu parar agora ele vai matar Allen e os outros! _

Nina tentava se levantar, mas não conseguiu, então Lucian foi até ela e desta vez parou em frente à ela...

Lucian: Que coisa feia, fugindo na hora H desse jeito... Você quer salvá-los? Não vou permitir, você me deixou irritado, agora eu vou fazer com que você não tenha amigos para salvar! -disse num tom irritado-

Lucian começou a andar lentamente até Rinali, que estava mais perto, e transformou a mão em uma adaga para matá-la...

Nina: Não vou deixar você fazer nada! -Nina faz com que as correntes prendam agora todo o corpo de Lucian e o suspende até o céu-

Lucian: O que você pretende fazer?

Nina: Morra desgraçado! -Nina faz a sua corrente se enfiar no coração de Lucian, que cospe sangue-

Lucian: ...

Nina: Mas o que é isso? - olha para as pernas e as vê acorrentadas, assim como seus braços estavam algemados-

Lucian: Você partiu meu coração literalmente, Nina, agora você vai ficar aqui e depois que eu matar todos, eu mato você, não resista, ou quer ser a primeira?

Nina: Mas como você está vivo?

Lucian: Eu sou um akuma, deveria ter morrido com isso, mas o medalhão que Rhode-sama me deu, me mantém vivo... Ele me protege, me dá poder...

Nina: Mesmo assim, você ainda está preso!

Lucian: Ainda poso fazer muita coisa! E Como você foi uma má garota e me irritou, você morrerá agora Nina!

Nina sente uma adaga enfiar na sua barriga, se aprofundando cada vez mais...

Nina: AHH!!

Rinali: Nina!

Lavi: Esse maldito!

Lucian lentamente é solto das correntes de Nina, à medida que a adaga se enfia atravessando-a...

Lucian: O sangue manchou se vestido Nina, vermelho não combina com você, mas é uma cor realmente linda não acha, querida/

A adaga se retira do copo de Nina após ter feito um corte profundo, fazendo o corte sangrar e então ela cai no chão imóvel...

Rinali: NINA!

Tudum, tudum, tudum (As batidas do coração ficando fracas)

Allen e Kanda finalmente ultrapassam a nuvem de akumas, mas já era tarde demais...

Lucian: è uma pena, a festa já acabou...

Allen: Impossível...

Kanda: ... -ele apenas ficou paralizado, aterorizado com a cena, pela primeira vez ele pareceu surpreso, como se não quisesse acreditar naquilo-

_O que está acontecendo, eu não sei de mais nada... Minhas mãos estão tremendo, eu estou com raiva? Não deve ser por que meu ombro está doendo... Mas mesmo assim, por que eu estou parado? Eu deveria matar aquele akuma não? Essa é a minha missão aqui não é? Nada mais que isso... Sinto meu corpo se preenchendo de ódio... O que está acontecendo?_

Lucian: Essa é a punição por ter preferido seus amigos a mim, sua tola! -pisando na cabeça de Nina-

Allen: Seu... AHH!! -parte pra cima de Lucian, que rapidamente pega Nina e usa como escudo fazendo Allen parar o ataque-

Lucian: O que foi? Agora isso não passa de um corpo morto, pode atacar, não está viva, você não vê? O coração dela está...

Allen: Cale a boca! Solte-a seu maldito! Não vou te perdoar!

Os olhos de Nina estavam agora totalmente azuis, sem nenhum sinal de vida, sem brilho...

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o_

_-Nina você não pode morrer agora, Kanda, Allen e os outros estão esperando você acordar... _

_Nina: Eu não consigo, minhas pernas não andam, não consigo chegar até eles... Estão tão longe... _

_-Não diga isso, você pode alcançá-los, venha, eu te levo até lá! _

_Nina: Mas, eu não tenho forças pra isso! _

_-Então, você vai deixá-los sozinhos? Vai ficar aqui e simplesmente ir embora? Eles estão esperando você acordar... _

_Nina: ... _

_O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0 _

Allen: Solte-a! -partindo para cima de Lucian com os olhos cheios de lágrimas-

_Isso mesmo... agora eu me lembrei por que não posso morrer, é pelo mesmo motivo que entrei na ordem... _

Kanda apeta a espada segurando-a firmemente e se posiciona para a batalha...

Kanda: Sangenshiki!

_È por que eu quero viver com meus amigos, e ajudá-los, depois que meus pais e meu irmão morreram, eu pensei que ficaria sozinha pelo resto da vida, mas... Rinali, Lavi e Kanda apareceram, e eles são a minha única família agora, eu tenho motivos para viver, só posso morrer quando eu tiver certeza de que eles estão bem... _

Tudum, tudum... (batendo de novo)

Aisa: O que é aquilo nas mãos do Kanda/

Rinali: Ele vai usa aquilo?

Kanda se junta à batalha e dá um golpe em Lucian, fazendo-o soltar Nina, então, Allen segura-a e a coloca no chão...

Allen já iria partindo novamente para a luta, mas sentiu algo segurar seu casaco...

Nina: Allen, eu não vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo, por isso você e o Kanda tem que acabar com ele enquanto eu segurar!

Allen: Nina, você está muito ferida, nós podemos acabar com ele sozinhos, descanse!

Nina: Pelo menos me deixe morrer com honra Allen! -dizia quase que inaldível-

Allen: Nina... Você não vai morrer nós vamos te ajudar e...

Nina: Eu sinto muito... Não tenho muito tempo, solta a Rinali e os outros depois, eu sinto muito mesmo...

Allen: Nina, depois que você acordar, nós vamos fazer uma festa pra você!

Nina: Allen... -os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas-

Allen partiu para a luta deixando-a ali, deitada...

Nina: Inocência, ativar nível dois... - a corrente de Nina adquire uma forma pontuda numa das extremidades-

_Meu último desejo seria ver meus amigos bem e felizes, mas eu já nem sei se vou viver tempo o bastante pra isso... Bem, não importa... Allen e os outros vão esperar eu acordar, se eu morresse agora, eu nunca me perdoaria... _

As corrente de Nina novamente seguram Lucian, mas desta vez, firmemente...

Lucian: Impossível!

Kanda se assusta por um momento, mas continua o ataque e Allen também, ambos dão um ataque em Lucian, fazendo-o cair, desta vez ele provavelmente não voltaria...

Lucian: Rhode-sama, conseguimos enganar os exorcistas, eles realmente acreditaram que éramos Noés... Pena que era tudo ilusão... hahaha! -lentamente o akuma vai desaparecendo-

Rinali, Lavi, Aisa e Shizumi sentem a "coisa" grudenta desaparecer e conseguem se libertar...

Rinali corre até Nina, que estava de olhos fechados agora...

Lavi: Droga!

Aisa: Ela ainda está viva certo? -olhava assustada-

Allen também iria correr até Nina, mas para ao ver que Kanda estava de costas e não ia também...

Allen: Kanda, você não vai até lá?

Kanda: Não...

Allen: Mas...

Kanda: Tch! Quando ela acordar, eu vou dar uma bronca nela, dando trabalho desse jeito e ainda tem a ousadia de se fingir de morta!

Allen: Kanda... -Allen apenas dá um breve sorriso ao perceber o que Kanda quis dizer com aquilo e corre até Nina-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina acorda, e lá estava ela, deitada numa cama, de novo...

Rinali: Nina, você acordou, dormiu por uma semana inteira...

Nina: Por que eu sempre durmo muito?

Rinali: Melhor você comer algo, deve estar com fome! Vamos!

Rinali ajuda Nina a sair do hospital e vão para um restaurante, não muito movimentado, finalmente era aquilo que ela queria, lá estavam todos os seus amigosm felizes...

Lavi: Eh? Aisa já acabou?Você comeu tão pouquinho, tipos parasitas comem muito!

Aisa: Hum?Sério... Eu... Ham...

Lavi: Não se importe pode comer!

Aisa: Sério? -pega um monte de pratos, igualzinho ao Allen-

Lavi: Er... Eu sabia! Ah! Nina, você também está comendo pouco, agora você tem que comer por dois né?

Nina: Hum por dois?

Lavi: è, por dois! -olha pra barriga de Nina-

Kanda cospe a comida a cara de Lavi que estava em frente á ele...

Nina: O/O -sem graça-

Kanda: Eu já disse pra parar com essa história! -aponta mugen para Lavi-

Kanda e Lavi continuam a brigar...

Rinali: Ainda bem que tudo voltou ao normal não é Nina?

Nina: hã? Claro...

_Mas eu fico pensando... Quem era aquela pessoa que eu vi, não lembro seu rosto, mas só sei que foi ela que me trouxe de volta... Vai saber... Eu também não sei o que era aquela luz azul nos braços do Kanda, em por isso estou me perguntado o que é! _

Shizumi: Temos que voltar pro QG, Komui-san deve estar preocupado...

Rinali: Ah! Eu sei...

_É, ainda bem que tudo voltou ao normal... hehe! _

Nina fica olhando fixamente pra Kanda, depois fecha os olhos e dá um sorriso...

Kanda: ? -Vê que ela estava olhando, cora um pouco-

Lavi: Ah! O Yuu ta vermelho! -rindo-

Kanda: Ham? Não estou não! -volta a brigar com Lavi-

Lavi: Pode tentar mentir, mas suas bochechas estão vermelhas!

Kanda: Não estão! Eu estou perfeitamente normal! ò/ó

Lavi: Sei...

E assim continua a discussão entre eles...

--

Continua...

Ah! Nha! Que fofinho! Oh!

E no próximo capítulo: O bem e o mal, dois lados que conversam como se fossem pessoas comuns, mas a descoberta da verdadeira identidade de ambos mudará isso...

Kanda: Que história é essa de eu usar meu melhor golpe pra matar um akuma qualquer por causa da Nina? E por que eu fiquei vermelho? Hein? Maldita?

Autora: Por que eu quis, além do mais vc fica mais fofo assim!

Nina: Ah! Vc fica tão fofo quando fica corado! -agarra Kanda- .

Kanda: Me larga! Ò ó

Autora: è assim que eu gosto!

Kanda: Maldita! -aponta mugen para a autora- ò/ó

Lavi: O kanda parece malvado, mas ele se preocupa com todos seus amigos! -coloca pirulito na boca-


	11. Capítulo 11: O Noé e a Exorcista

Oiiii! Capítulo 11 chegando!! Agora, finalmente, vamos ver a Aisa-san em ação, espero que gostem!!

**Teh-chan: **_Sabe, vc vai descobrir! Agora sim as coisas vão esquentar mais ainda Teh, vc vai ver!O Kanda com ciúme é fofo neh? Ah! Fica tão bunitinho! Agora sim as coiusas estão como eu queria heheheheheh! Espero q goste do capítulo, agora vai começar a verdadeira bagaceira!_

--

Capítulo 11: O Noé e a Exorcista

Rinali havia saído com Shizumi, para aproveitar enquanto estavam em Londres para olhar a cidade, Nina teve que ficar descansando por conta do ferimento, Lavi e Allen estavam num hotel e Kanda, bem, esse ninguém sabe onde estava, como diz Komui ele deve estar andando ao deus-dará, Aisa, ela aproveitou a chance de estar ali e decidiu ir á casa de chá...

Ela estava vestida com uma blusa um pouco maior que um top, de cor branca, uma saia preta longa, até os joelhos e seu casaco de exorcista curto, que costuma usar aberto, mas ela, como saiu apressada, só se preocupou em se arrumar, e acabou esquecendo seu casaco de exorcista, e quando se deu conta, já havia saído do hotel, iria ser realmente um problema se seu mestre descobrisse, ela certamente levaria uma bronca!

FLASH BACK ON

Aisa: Droga, esqueci meu casaco!

Sokako: Você esquece de tudo! Já está na hora de aprender a se lembrar das coisas! -saca a espada- Será que você vai esquecer da sua cabeça se eu cortá-la?

Aisa: Não mestre eu me lembro da próxima vez!

Sokako: Ah! -parte pra cima de Aisa na intenção de matá-la

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Sokako: Você está com muita liberdade, mas eu não vou cortar suas asas -coloca a espada na bainha- eu vou arrancá-las para que não cresçam mais! -fecha os punhos e anda lentamente até Aisa-

Aisa: Não mestre!! T.T

FLASH BACK OFF

Aisa: Ainda bem que o mestre não viu... Agora, eu já estou no meio da rua mesmo, então vamos á casa de chá! -andando até a casa de chá, que para quem não se lembra fica na praça da cidade-

O0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Shizumi e Rinali olhavam as lojas admiradas com a beleza das coisas que estavam postas nas vitrines, em um momento de descanso como aquele raro momento, elas nunca tinham tempo de olhar coisas assim, já que sempre que terminavam as missões iam imediatamente ao QG, desta vez foi diferente, Nina não podia viajar daquele jeito e elas podiam finalmente aproveitar a beleza da cidade, apesar de ser triste a amiga delas estar daquele modo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Allen e Lavi estavam no quarto que haviam alugado pra os meninos 1 semana atrás...

Allen: Street flash! Eu ganhei de novo!

Lavi: Não vale, você é trapaceiro!

Allen: hihihihihi! -cara de demônio- eu joguei limpo!

Lavi: Seu mentiroso! Eu quero uma revanche! ò.ó

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rinali: Ah! Olhe, aquela loja ali, tem pulseiras lindas!

Shizumi: Tem um anel lindo também!

(Eu sei que elas parecem duas matutas na cidade grande, mas elas quase nunca podem ver coisas bonitas assim, já que estão sempre de olho nos akumas)

Rinali: Essa pulseira é linda... - pega uma pulseira prateada com alguns pedaços de cristal caindo-

Shizumi: Deve ser muito cara! Olhe! -aponta o preço, que certamente era o olho da cara-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda andava pelas ruas procurando um lugar tranqüilo, até que finalmente encontrou, era um pouco afastado da cidade, longe de akumas e das pessoas, era tudo aquilo que ele queria naquele momento...

_Sinceramente, o que está se passando pela minha cabeça?Meu dever como exorcista é só exterminar os akumas e cumprir minha missão, não tenho tempo para me preocupar com eles, eu só estaria perdendo tempo com isso... Eu me nego a pensar isso, eu não _

_posso, tenho que me lembrar, eu preciso encontrar aquela pessoa, foi por isso que eu vivi até o hoje, e continuarei a viver até encontrá-la..._

Kanda: Tch! Parece que no final de tudo eu sou o mais idiota por pensar coisas assim!Quase me esqueci do meu objetivo...

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Nina: Uma voz? _

_-Nina... _

_Nina: Quem? Onde? _

_-Eu sou apenas eu... Estou bem, aqui, olhe para mim... _

_Nina: Não consigo te ver... _

_-Estou bem na sua frente, levante a cabeça... _

_Nina: Mas essa pessoa é... Impossível, essa pessoa não é você, sou eu... _

Um som de uma gota de água caindo, e um riso...

Nina: Ah! -acorda do sonho se levantando bruscamente e se sentando na cama- um sonho? Não... Aquilo era realmente "eu"... Mas aquela pessoa, também era "eu"?

Nina se levanta e sai do seu quarto, ouvindo o barulho do quarto dos meninos ela vai até lá e abre a porta...

Allen: Haha! Ganhei de novo! -vê Nina-

Lavi: Nina, nós te acordamos?

Nina: Vocês... -cara de demônio com fogo atrás-

_Droga, agora que eu e o Lavi acordamos ela, vamos levar bronca! _

Nina: Deixem-me jogar com vocês também! Haha!-cara feliz-

Allen e Lavi capotam...

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda já voltava para o hotel, quando sentiu algo estranho... Ele parou no meio da multidão, depois analisou um pouco o local e foi até um beco...

Akuma: Oh! Então você percebeu?

Kanda: Inocência, ativar! -passando os dedos na Mugen-

Kanda corta o akuma, e sente algo atrás dele, então rapidamente se vira e vê outros dois akumas, ele se defende do ataque de um akuma e corta-o em seguida, mas o terceiro escapa...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Aisa entra na casa de chá, e como sempre tem a sensação agradável e um bem estar ali dentro, novamente vê Ticky Mick sentado a mesma mesa, a mesa da qual se podia ver a rua e as pessoas...

Aisa: Oi, Ticky!

Ticky: Oi, Aisa, há quanto tempo, você andou desaparecida!

Aisa: è que eu estive meio ocupada ultimamente! Mas de vez em quando acho que dá pra vir aqui quando eu tiver um tempinho livre!

Ticky: Isso é ótimo!

Garçonete: Seu pedido senhor!

Ticky: Um chá de Laranja e um de hortelã por favor!

Garçonete: Tudo bem! -ela sai dali indo para a cozinha-

Ticky: Como tem passado?

Aisa: Muito bem. Ou mais ou menos isso...

_O mestre coloca treinos muito pesados pra mim, eu ando muito cansada, e quando finalmente tenho um tempo livre ele passa tão rápido! _

Ticky: hum? Por que?

Aisa: Só coisa minha! Mas e você?

Ticky: Bem, tudo bem comigo, eu não tenho uma vida muito agitada, gosto mais de calmaria, e venho aqui sempre que tenho tempo também!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Allen: Ei, eu vou procurar a Rinali e a Shizumi, elas estão demorando!Mas a Nina...

Lavi: Deixa elas se divertirem!

Nina: Tudo bem, eu não ligo de ficar sozinha, sei que querem sair, podem ir!

Allen: Obrigada Nina! -sai saltitante e Lavi o segue-

Nina: Ah! Esses dois parecem duas crianças...

O0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Kanda chega ao hotel e só vê Allen e Lavi saindo felizes pro meio da rua, como duas crianças felizes quando os pais deixam elas brincarem na rua pela primeira vez.

Lavi: Ah!Yuu! Cuida da Nina, ela ta lá em cima!

Kanda: Tch! -entra no hotel-

Kanda sobe as escadas e entra no quarto... E vê Nina sentada no chão com uma cara não muito boa...

Kanda: O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está no quarto que a Rinali alugou pra você?

Nina: Ah!Eu to enjoada, de ficar trancafiada aqui! Quero sair, quero sair! -aperreando Kanda-

Kanda: Não, se eu deixar você sair eles me matam!

Nina: Sei lá, eu fiquei enjoada der repente, não tem nada pra fazer... Eu quero sair! T.T

Kanda: Não, eu já disse, você não pode andar por aí assim!

Nina: Eu quero sair!-esperneia- ...

_O que está havendo com ela? Está muito estranha, e aqueles malditos do pirralho e do Lavi, devem ter me deixado sozinhos com ela por que ela estava se sentindo mal e eles não queriam ser babás!Eu ainda mato eles! _

Nina: Como eu dizia, eu vou sair, vou ir pra cidade!

Kanda: Não, e pare de agir como uma criança!

_Espera aí, por que eu me importo? É ela que quer sair e morrer não é?Por que eu não deixo simplesmente? Ah! é por que vão me matar se souberem que eu deixei ela sair pra cidade e não fiquei cuidando dela!Malditos! _

Kanda: Tch! Tudo bem, eu vou com você! Mas nem, pense em desmaiar no meio da rua, não vou carregar você! ù/ú

Nina: Sério? Ah!-abraça Kanda-

Kanda: Ah! Você está me apertando demais!

Nina: Kanda se preocupa comigo! T.T -aperta mais ainda-

Kanda: AH! Você vai quebrar meus ossos! -roxo sem ar-

Nina: T.T -solta Kanda-

Kanda: cof, cof! Ar... -toca nos ossos- Ufa! Estão todos no lugar

Nina: Ah? O que você está fazendo aí sentado no chão, vamos logo!

Kanda: Cara-de-pau!!

Nina e Kanda descem até a entrada do hotel e saem...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0

O Akuma que fugira há pouco, andava pelas ruas como um humano, até que viu Shizumi e Rinali com seus uniformes de exorcista...

Akuma: Droga! Mais exorcistas, por que tem muitos deles na cidade? Preciso informar isso ao Noé-sama!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Akuma: Noé-sama, tem três exorcistas na cidade, eu e mais dois tentamos atacar um, mas ele derrotou os dois e eu fugi, e agora, acabei de ver mais dois exorcistas andando pela cidade, precisa de reforços! _

Ticky: Ah! Aisa, me desculpe, acabei de me lembrar que tenho um compromisso, preciso ir, esses criados de hoje em dia, não resolvem nada, parece que terei que resolver algo com minhas próprias mãos...

_Chame mais alguns akumas e ataque os exorcistas, eu estarei aí em breve! _

Aisa: Oh! Entendo, você é um homem de negócios, está ocupado não é?

Ticky: Desculpe, espero que nos encontremos de novo!

Aisa: Até mais, então!

Ticky: Até mais!

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aisa também sai da casa de chá, mas desta vez segue para o hotel...

Enquanto isso Rinali e Shizumi andavam, até sentir alguma movimentação estranha...

Então, as duas se vêem cercadas por akumas... Rinali ativa suas dark boots e Shizumi seu punhal...

Quando Rinali, voa para o céu para matar os akumas, Todos conseguem vê-la, Aisa, corre em direção ao hotel, já que era quem estava mais perto dele...

Aisa: Preciso ir até onde estão a Rinali e a Shizumi, os outros devem ter visto também, já que elas estão perto do centro da cidade... -correndo-

O0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allen: Rinali está ali! Vamos Lavi!

Lavi: É pra já! Esticar! -Allen e ele seguram no martelo e Lavi faz com que o martelo se estique até onde está Rinali-

Rinali: Allen-kun, Lavi! -chuta um akuma esmagando sua cabeça-

Lavi: Vamos! Hi Ban! -matando alguns akumas com o fogo-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Nina: Essa não, Rinali e os outros estão lutando com akumas... Kanda, você precisa ajudar também...

Kanda: Tch! Você consegue voltar pra o hotel sozinha?

Nina: Acho que sim, mas vai logo! Eu dou um jeito! Xô, Xô!-empurra Kanda pra direção da luta-

Kanda: Vê se não desmaia pelo meio da cidade! -andando até o lugar da luta- ù/ú'

_Acho que é jeito dele de dizer "fique bem" é realmente estranho... Bem, pelo menos ele se preocupa..._

Nina sai andando de volta ao hotel...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0

Aisa corre até seu quarto e pega seu casaco vestindo-o rapidamente, depois disso sai disparando até a porta do hotel, e em seguida corre até o local da batalha...

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

Ticky: Allen Walker...

Allen: Ticky! -se prepara para lutar com o Noé-

Ticky: Hoje deixarei você lutar com os akumas... Deixemos nossa "diversão" para mais tarde...

Allen: Ticky...

Ticky voa e desaparece em meio aos prédios...

Aisa chega e começa a atacar os akumas com seu arco, ela pega uma da penas de sua asa branca e usava como flecha...

Allen: Aisa, agora há pouco um Noé desapareceu entre os prédios, pode dar uma olhada, a Rinali está muito ocupada agora!-aponta a direção onde Ticky havia ido-

Aisa: Ok! -voa, até lá e se depara com Ticky Mick-

Aisa: Ticky...?-olhando assustada, tentando não acreditar naquilo-

Ticky: Aisa...

Aisa: O que está havendo?

Ticky: Você... Eu nunca pensei que você fosse uma exorcista... -surpreso ao ver que Aisa usava uniforme de exorcista-

Aisa: Você é um... Noé? Impossível... -pasma-

Allen: AISA! CUIDADO, ATAQUE-O ANTES QUE ELE FAÇA ALGO...

Ticky: parece que era nosso destino ser de lados opostos, é uma pena...-dando um suspiro como se estivesse um tanto triste com aquilo- Não é exorcista Aisa? -dando um riso-

Aisa: Só pode ser brincadeira... Uma coisa assim não pode estar acontecendo...

_Uma coisa assim...Ele é o mesmo Ticky Mick que eu vi na festa, e com quem eu bebia chá e conversava todo esse tempo... Mas agora ele não se parece nem de longe com o Ticky que eu conheci... Ele... Só pode ser outra pessoa... _

Ticky: Bem, desculpe, eu realmente gostaria de estar bebendo chá agora, mas meu trabalho aqui é cuidar de vocês exorcistas, e é realmente uma pena que você esteja do lado deles! -voa até Aisa com a intenção de destruir seu coração, literalmente, claro-

Allen: AISA!!

--

Continua...

Bem, minha irmã, que fez a Aisa-san pediu essa cena, e então, eu decidi fazer nesse capítulo, espero que tenham gostado!

No próximo capítulo: O encontro dos desconhecidos resultante numa luta, aqueles que se conheciam há muito tempo agora são desconhecidos ao descobrir suas verdadeiras origens...

Baseado nos finais de episódios que passam depois do previewn do próximo episódio...

Na sala de aula...

Aisa: Ticky, você está azul...

Todos olham para Ticky surpresos : O.O

Ticky: Hum? Ah! Você gostou? Pareço mal? -fazendo carinha de mal-

Aisa: o o"

Ticky: hahaha!


	12. Capítulo 12: Encontro dos desconhecidos

OIIII! Mais um capítulo!

**Teh-chan: **_Eu fiz pra errar mesmo, liga não, eu tb já pensei uma coisa e errei numa fic!Kanda parece bichinho de estimação nessa fic né? Corrente no pescoço, é tratado q nem animal, haheeheheheh! Vc tem pena dela por causa dos flash backs? Precisa observar ela treinando por um dia inteiro, até eu tenho pena! Espero que goste! _

--

Capítulo 12: Encontro dos desconhecidos

Ticky vai até Aisa e atravessa a mão dele por o corpo dela, fazendo com que fique posicionada para apertar o coração...

_Impossível, ele não faria isso, nós somos amigos, nós tomamos chá juntos, ele não faria algo tão cruel assim... _

Aisa: Você, só pode estar brincando!

Ticky: É mesmo? -já ia esmagar o coração de Aisa, quando Allen o empurra-

Allen: Aisa, por que você não fez nada? -indo para perto da garota-

Aisa:...-ela simplesmente ainda estava com seus olhos fixos em Ticky, ainda mantinha a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto-

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi: Hi ban! -usa o selo para matar alguns akumas-

Akuma: Hi! Eu su akuma de nível 2, você nunca vai me matar com isso!

Kanda: O que você disse? -cortando o akuma-

Lavi: Yuu! Você veio, Allen e Aisa estão lutando com um Noé lá em cima! -olha pra cima, mas não consegue ver nada além de prédios-

Um akuma aparece atrás de Lavi, que distraído, apenas percebe quando o akuma lhe deu um soco e ele caiu no chão...

Shizumi mata o akuma com seu punhal...

Shizumi: LAVI! Não fique distraído, você pode morrer sabia? -dá um cascudo-

Lavi: Ai! Eu vou tomar cuidado! -com a mão no galo que ficou na sua cabeça- Mas não me bata com seu punhal, ele dói! T.T

Rinali: ALLEN-KUN! AISA!

Allen; Rinali, ela precisa de ajuda, mas que droga...

Aisa: ...

Allen: Aisa! Vá ajudar a Rinali, eu cuido dele!

Aisa: Mas...

Allen: Vá!Não fique aí parada!

Aisa: ... -sai, mas ainda dá uma última olhada para trás para Ticky, o que não passa despercebido aos olhos do mesmo-

Rinali: Aisa! - tentando deter os akumas que chegavam sem parar-

Aisa: AAh! -pega o arco e atira três flechas nos akumas para matá-los mais rápido-

Um akuma que conseguiu escapar da flechas, dá um soco no arco de Aisa...

Akuma: hahahah! Exorcista, eu quebrei sua inocência!

Aisa: Quem disse que era minha inocência?

Akuma: O que...? -sente algo se enfiando nele, e quando olha tem uma pena nele-

Aisa: Descanse em paz...

_Ticky Mick... Como pode estar acontecendo isso? Por que ele é um Noé? Isso é realmente... Inaceitável! Eu não posso... _

O00000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0000o00

_O conde está chamando? Tenho que ir..._

Ticky: Oh! Parece que isso não vai dar em nada, sou uma pessoa muito paciente Allen, diferente de você... Se me der licença tenho que ir... Até a próxima Allen!

Allen: Ticky, espere! -quando pisca os olhos, ele já havia sumido!- droga!

Lavi: Hã? Alguns akumas fugiram!

Kanda: Por que eles estão saindo?

Akuma: hahaha! o conde-sama vencerá vocês, eu sou só um mero akuma, mas o conde tem um exército de akumas poderosos! HAHAHA!

Lavi: O que? -bate no akuma com seu martelo-

Akuma: hahahahah! Vocês vão ver! Hahhahahaha! -morre-

Rinali, Allen e Aisa descem até o chão...

Allen: Aisa, o que houve, por que não atacou?

Aisa: ...

Rinali: Allen-kun, isso não importa agora, o que importa é para onde o Noé foi...

Allen: Ele não disse aonde ia para mim...

Rinali: Isso é ruim...

Shizumi: Precisamos voltar pra ordem o quanto antes!

Allen: Sim!

O0o0o0oo0o0oo0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0

De volta ao hotel...

Rinali: AHHH!!

Os garotos ouviram o grito dela do quarto ao lado e correram pra saber o que havia acontecido...

Allen: Rinali, o que foi?

Rinali: A Nina sumiu!

Todos menos Kanda: O.O

Kanda: Ela saiu mais cedo, quando estavam lutando com os akumas, eu fui com ela, mas eu precisei ir pra luta...

Lavi: Você deixou ela sozinha na cidade?

Kanda: Sim, ela disse que conseguia voltar sozinha!

Shizumi: Ah! Será que ela está perdida?

Kanda: Pensando bem, da última vez que eu deixei ela perambular sozinha pela cidade ela se perdeu não foi? ¬ ¬

Todos: BAKA!!

Shizumi: Será que ela está bem? Como ela pode sair daquele jeito? Eu pensei que ela nem conseguia andar direito!

Lavi: E agora?

Allen: Claro que o Kanda vai procurar ela!

Lavi: Concordo!

Kanda: Por que eu?

Lavi: Você deixou ela sozinha!

Allen: você deixou ela sozinha!

Kanda: Tch!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o00o0o0o0o

Nina: Sorvete! -olhinhos brilhando e babando- eu fiquei tanto tempo comendo coisas sem sal ou sem açúcar, quero sorvete!

Homem: Dinheiro!

Nina: Eh? Claro! -dá dinheiro, pega o sorvete-

Um delicioso sorvete de casquinha, sabor chocolate com cobertura de caramelo...

Nina: Mas... Onde será que eu estou? Não me lembro de ter vindo à esse lugar da outra vez que viemos Londres...

-Tch! Como você se perde assim toda vez? -a voz vinda de trás dela-

Nina: Hum? Eu disse que voltaria, eu não menti, mas eu não sei o caminho de volta!

Kanda: Era só dizer sua idiota! -olha o sorvete- Ei, o médico não disse que era bom você não comer porcarias?

Nina: Você estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia? - .-

Kanda: Você não estava? Õ o

Nina: Não, eu estava com sono, nem ouvi o que ele disse direito! Mas, mesmo assim, isso não é porcaria, é doce!

Kanda: è tudo a mesma coisa! ¬ ¬

Nina: Você gosta de doces? n.n

Kanda: Odeio! ù.ú

Nina: Explica seu mal humor... Mas afinal, por que você está aqui na cidade?

Kanda: Eles me obrigaram a vir te procurar DE NOVO!

Nina: não sabia que você se preocupava tanto assim!

Kanda: Eu acabei de dizer que me OBRIGARAM a vir aqui!

Kanda e Nina saem andando até o hotel, Kanda guiando Nina, claro...

Um silêncio raro se pões ente os dois, o Kanda quieto tudo bem, mas a Nina, calma tem explicação, ela estava tomando o sorvete caldinha, que nem criança de 5 anos!

Kanda: Nina...

Nina: O que foi?

Kanda: Da próxima vez que for mentir invente alguma desculpa melhor!

Nina: Mentir? Do que você está falando?

Kanda: Você estava indo pro local da luta, eu sei, essa história de se perder foi só desculpa!

Nina: Ah! Isso não...

Kanda: De qualquer modo, ande mais rápido, temos que pegar o trem que vá o mais cedo possível até a ordem! -apressa os passos-

Nina: Espera! -andando rápido e tentando acompanhar Kanda-

O0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Aisa: Eu não acredito, como ele pode ser um Noé? Nós somos tão diferentes assim... O tempo todo ele era um Noé bem debaixo do meu nariz...

_Por que? Tudo sempre dá errado pra mim... Eu sempre tenho algum final ruim assim... Todas as pessoas que eu conheci, todas elas sempre são tão diferentes de mim o final... _

Toc toc ( onomatopéia nada criativa para batidas na porta)

Aisa: Entre!

Rinali: Aisa, eu vim ver se você estava bem... Você está meio estranha hoje!

Aisa: Ah! Isso não é nada, coisa minha! nn"

Rinali: Se tiver algum problema, pode falar Aisa, nós somos seus amigos!

Aisa: Eu sei, não é isso, não tem nada a ver com vocês, é só comigo, mas não se preocupe Rinali!

Rinali: Certo... -sai do quarto-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o00

Shizumi procurava por Allen, já que Lavi havia pedido esse favor, ele dizia estar entediado e queria que Allen jogasse cartas com ele...

Elka abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena inesperada, sorte a dela que ela havia aberto uma pequena brecha da porta ou seria percebida ali...

Ela viu Allen E Rinali aos beijos, em seguida fechou a porta num ato impulsivo, mas com cuidado...

Lavi: AH! Shi... -Shizumi tapa a boca dele-

Shizumi: shhh! Vamos pra outro lugar Lavi! -falou quase que num sussurro-

Lavi: ?

O0o00o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Num dos quartos, desocupados e longe da cena anterior, é claro...

Lavi: O que foi? O que tinha ali pra você ficar assustada assim?

Shizumi: Er... Nada de interessante! Deixa pra lá, é só que eu me assustei um pouco, mas não se preocupe!

_O Lavi certamente não pode ver aquilo ou o Allen vai se tornar motivo de piadas e o Komui vai certamente exterminá-lo da face da terra, reduzi-lo a pó! E Além de que ele pode espalhar a notícia pra todo mundo! _

Lavi: Ahn? Eu quero saber!! -que nem uma criança de 4 anos, perguntando o 'por que' de tudo-

Shizumi: Mas não há o que saber! Fica quieto Lavi!

Lavi: Anh! Não! -de novo aperreando-

Shizumi: Ah! -suspira- Eu jogo cartas com você!

Lavi: Sério? Você não é trapaceira é?

Shizumi: Eu tenho cara de fazer jogo sujo? òó

Lavi: hum... -olha bem o rosto da garota- Quer que eu responda? -provoca-

Shizumi: Grr!-raiva- vamos jogar Lavi, apenas jogar, você verá! -pega baralho-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nina: Ah! Eu estou enjoada! - com o rosto verde-

Kanda: afinal você está ferida ou doente?

Nina: Não sei...

Kanda: Tá vendo, eu disse pra não comer aquelas porcarias!

Nina: Mas eu queria comer algo doce! A comida do hospital é sem açúcar e sem sal, meu sangue precisa de glicose, sabia?

Kanda: Tch! Você parece uma criança!

Mãe: Está vendo querida, não siga o exemplo daquela garota! -ensinando a filha que andava ao seu lado-

Kanda: ?

Nina: Eu to enjoada, é sério Kanda... -mão na barriga e o rosto verde-

Mulher: Oh! Eles são um casal tão jovem, ouviu mano? Ela está enjoada, será que a sua namorada não tem o mesmo problema que ela?

Irmão: Eu sei!E não fale assim, respeite ela, ela é sua cunhada agora sabia? Você mesma ta dizendo que vai ser tia!

Kanda: Você só dá trabalho mesmo!

Nina: Hum?

Kanda: Para de falar que está enjoada no meio da rua, estão pensando coisas TOTALMENTE diferentes de um simples enjôo sabia? -envergonhado-

Nina: Deixa eles pensarem o que quiserem e... Por que ênfase no "totalmente"?

Kanda: Eu juro que NUNCA mais ando com você!

Nina: Eh? Por que, eu não estou te entendendo? Você está me dizendo que vai me deixar aqui pra eu ficar sozinha e me perder de novo?

Mulher: Oh! Que cruel, ele vai deixar ela e não assumir a responsabilidade!

Kanda: Não complique as coisas!

Nina: O que está acontecendo? Õo

Kanda apressa seus passos de tal modo que mais parece estar correndo do que andando e Nina o segue com um pouco de dificuldade.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi: Ei Shizumi, eu vou procurar a Nina, quer dizer o Yuu, eles estão demorando demais! Nem posso imaginar o que estão fazendo! -mão na boca e tom malicioso-

Shizumi: Só por que estão demorando não significa que estão fazendo algo errado!

Lavi: certo! -já saindo do quarto e indo em direção ás escadas-

Shizumi: Ei! -corre atrás dele-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lavi e Shizumi foram em direção ao centro da cidade, o lugar mais provável que Kanda e Nina poderiam estar...

Mulher: Ouviu? Tinha um garoto tão jovem aqui, ele andava com uma garota novinha também, e parece que ela estava grávida!

Mulher2: eu soube que ele queria deixá-la sozinha e deixar o filho, não queria assumir a responsabilidade!

Mulher: Que cruel! òó

Lavi: Nossa, que coisa...

Shizumi: Eu não estou vendo eles Lavi!

Lavi: então, à essa altura eles devem ter voltado pro hotel, vamos! -toma o caminho de volta até o hotel-

Shizumi: Você fez nós virmos até aqui pra dizer isso agora? Ah! Só você mesmo pra fazer algo assim, Lavi!

Lavi: Pelo menos nós andamos, você estava precisando queimar algumas calorias né?

Shizumi: eu estou gorda? -listras azuis no rosto e a alminha saindo-

Lavi: Hum? O que foi? Era brincadeira!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nina: Eu to enjoada!

Kanda: Eu sei, não precisa ficar repetindo! -veia de raiva na testa-

Mulher: Olhe só, ele nem cuida direito da pobre garota e ainda fica com raiva?!

Kanda: O que vocês estão olhando?

Irmão: Vamos mana, a garota não fez o filho sozinha! Ele com certeza não vai ser um bom pai!

Mulher: é! Seja responsável com o seu filho, não siga o exemplo dele!

Nina: Eh? Por que você está com raiva Kanda?

Kanda: Você ainda pergunta? -outra veia de raiva na testa-

Nina e Kanda continuaram a andar até uma criatura familiar e irritante os chamar...

-YUU!!

Kanda: Droga! Era só o que faltava!

Nina: Lavi, Shizumi!

Shizumi: Nina, por que vocês estavam demorando tanto?

Nina: è que eu estava perdida, ai o Kanda me achou e nós já estávamos voltando pra o hotel!

Enquanto as garotas conversavam...

Lavi: Ei, Kanda eu ouvi uns boatos no centro da cidade de um garoto jovem que não queria assumir o filho!

Kanda: ... -fogo em volta dele para representar sua raiva-

Lavi: não seja um pai como ele! -coloca a mão no ombro de Kanda e balança a cabeça negativamente-

Kanda: pare com essa história seu maldito! -se segurando para não dar um soco em Lavi no meio da rua-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

De volta ao hotel...

Allen: Vocês tinham desaparecido!

Shizumi: Er... Vocês também, mas não importa né? Precisamos voltar ao QG!

Rinali: Sim!

Então, todos arrumam suas coisas e seguem para a estação de trem...

--

Continua...

Próximo capítulo: A Inocência é descoberta na Irlanda, e três exorcistas saem em busca dela, será que a inocência será realmente achada?

Agradecimentos à Teh-chan!

Na escola D. Gray...

Allen: Eu trouxe um bolo!

Todos: Ehhh!

Nina: Ahn! Só de ver esse bolo eu fico enjoada!

Kanda: Tch! È por isso que eu odeio doces!

Todos: Hum?

Lavi: Enjoada?-lembra dos boatos-


	13. Capítulo 13: Thurles

Epoca difícil, provas tempo de escrever reduzido, to demorando + um pouco, mas to postando os chapter ok?!

Obrigada pela revienw Taiyoo Shinda!

**Taiyoo Shinda: **_Bem, eu vou dar um jeito de fazer à pobre Aisa feliz, obrigada pela sua ajuda! Vou deixar minha irmã boquiaberta sim! Ò.ó! Final feliz uhu!Eu sempre tive essas Oc na cabeça, só num tinha coragem de postar a fic de D. Gray man pq pensei q ninguém leria, mas depois de ver uma fic com Oc, me motivei e aqui está!_

--

Capítulo 13: Thurles

Sokako: O que foi? Só faz dez minutos que começamos o treino e você não agüenta mais?!

Aisa: cof, cof, mas mestre... T.T Você me fez quicar três vezes seguidas no chão! T.T

Então o cenário se mostra um campo com algumas árvores e rochas e vários buracos de explosões ou pancadas que racharam o chão nele...

Sokako: Você está distraída demais! Use sua inocência se quiser se esquivar dos meus golpes!

Aisa: Certo! T.T

Allen e Rinali estavam sentados num rocha que eles consideravam a uma distância segura do treino, apenas observando...

Allen: Nossa, o treino dela é duro mesmo...

Rinali: Tenho pena dela, sabe, não acredito em sorte ou azar, mas depois que soube da história dela, acho que acabei por ceder a acreditar que ela é azarada...

Allen: A história dela?

Rinali: você não sabe?

Allen: Não...

Rinali: Aisa nasceu com essas asas, os pais dela não gostavam dela, a achavam feia com as asas, mas puderam suportar isso, até a Aisa completar uns dois anos, para falar a verdade, seus pais tinham a esperança de que as asas pudessem desaparecer, mas elas só cresciam, então eles a colocaram num orfanato... No orfanato sempre faziam piadas dela por causa das asas, mas no final eram só crianças que brigam e depois voltam ao normal, um quando a Aisa tinha 14 anos, o orfanato sofreu um ataque de um akuma, e o akuma envenenou todos os seus amigos, todos que viviam no orfanato e ela também, 

ela viu todos os seus amigos virando pó bem na sua frente, foi horrível pra ela, e pensou que também viraria pó, ela desmaiou e quando acordou estava viva, o veneno tinha sido neutralizado, ela passou a viver nas ruas após isso... Depois do acontecido, ela se dedicou a treinar e aprendeu a usar sua inocência...Um dia, algumas semanas depois do trauma do orfanato, ela viu um senhor caído e um akuma o atacando, então, salvou-o do akuma matá-lo, usando suas asas, isso saiu no jornal, aquele que Komui nos deu, e o senhor ficou muito agradecido, ele adotou Aisa e passou a cuidar dela, era um senhor rico e falou para Aisa que não tinha muito tempo de vida... Quando Aisa completou 15 anos ele morreu, o tempo com ele foi menos de um ano, mas o bastante para ele dar à ela toda a sua herança, claro que quando Aisa herdou a herança, não podia ficar, pois é menor de idade e isso também saiu no jornal, quando seus pais verdadeiros descobriram, vieram correndo e pegaram a guarda dela, mas todos sabemos que o único interesse deles é o dinheiro...

Allen: Nossa isso é realmente triste...

Rinali: E mesmo depois disso tudo, ela ainda tem azar...

Allen: Que coisa! óò

Lavi: ALLEN! -gritou e veio correndo até a rocha onde o garoto estava sentado-

Allen: O que houve Lavi?

Lavi: O Komui está chamando, tem uma missão, outra inocência foi achada!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Allen: Onde está a Inocência Komui?

Komui: Calma, deixe-me explicar primeiro...

Allen: Certo, explique! ¬¬"

Komui: Você, Lavi e Shizumi irão nessa missão, parece que existe uma inocência em Dublin na Irlanda, ultimamente as pessoas da cidade tem estado estranhas por causa das mortes misteriosas ocorrendo na cidade, além de que o fato da concentração de akumas na cidade pode significar que exista uma inocência...

Allen: Entendo, agora é a parte que você dá adeus e pede para pegarmos o próximo trem até a cidade!

Komui: Bem, seria bom se você partisse amanhã, não faz muito tempo desde o encontro com o Noé certo?

Allen: É...-mudando sua expressão para um cara de raiva meio pensativo-

Komui: Bem, acho melhor descansar Allen-kun, amanhã você terá que acordar cedo para ir à Irlanda, vai ser mais um longo dia de viagem...

Allen e Lavi saem dali, e ambos vão ao mesmo local: o campo de treinamento de Aisa, e continuam olhando a garota...

Aisa estava sentada sobre uma pedra descansando..

Sokako: A pausa terminou!

Aisa: M-mas mestre, nem faz cinco minutos que você deu pausa! OO

Sokako: Está questionando MINHAS ordens?

Aisa: Podemos voltar ao treinamento? -tremendo-

Sokako: Muito bem! -se prepara para lutar-

Lavi: Tenho pena dela...

Allen: Eu também!

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kanda estava na floresta treinando, cortando as árvores (ele deveria ser processado! Destruidor da natureza òó)

Então ouve um barulho vindo de uns matinhos ali perto, mas não se importa...

Nina aparece do nada: Kan...-desvia-se do golpe de Kanda que quase a cortou ao meio totalmente branca (sim, não é pálida, é branca mesmo!)

Kanda: É você? O que faz aqui, por que você ta em todo canto que eu?

Nina: ...-recupera o ar e lentamente volta a sua cor normal- É ISSO QUE TEM A DIZER PARA A PESSOA QUE QUASE CORTOU AO MEIO? -grita-

Kanda: O que faz aqui? Andou me seguindo?

Nina: Não ignore o que eu disse! -grita de novo- bem, não tinha Ada a fazer então eu vim aqui, os outros estão vendo a Aisa treinar!

Kanda: Não me atrapalhe! -volta a treinar-

Nina: está dizendo que eu posso ficar aqui? -olhinhos brilhando-

Kanda simplesmente ignora e continua treinando...

Nina: Seu... -pega as correntes-

Kanda: hum? -vê as corrente vindo em sua direção e devia- O que está fazendo?

Nina: Eu to com ódio de você seu desgraçado! Quero vingança! - acorrenta Kanda com os braços e tudo-

Kanda: Tch!Hum? -Vê Nina se aproximando dele com uma cara demoníaca e psicopatia- Essa louca vai mesmo me matar, que droga! -tenta se desacorrentar-

Nina: Isso é por todas as vezes que você me fez ter raiva, me ignorou ou me deixou sozinha e perdida! - sorriso diabólico-

Kanda: Eu não vou pedir desculpas se é o que quer!

Nina: eh? -volta ao normal e as correntes afrouxam- Seu malvado! -chora que nem criança-

Kanda: Tch! Eu disse pra não atrapalhar!

Nina: Quem liga? Eu não vou perder nada te irritando mesmo!

Kanda: eu ligo! Eu estou tentando treinar! Onde você aprendeu a pensar assim?-veia de raiva na testa-

Nina: Com você! Se tiver qualquer influência grossa ou do mal em mim, pode apostar que eu to imitando o que você faz!

Kanda: Dro... - é interrompido por um barulho vindo do meio do mato-

Nina: Será que é um akuma?

Kanda: Aqui? Mas o que um akuma tem a fazer tão perto da ordem?

Nina: Não sei! -começa a pensar-

Kanda: Não faça teorias sem fundamento! -outra veia de raiva-

Nina: Mudando de assunto, por que tem uma ampulheta com uma flor de lótus no seu quarto Kanda?

Kanda: ...-expressão de raiva- não é da sua conta!

Nina: Seu chato! -faz biquinho e fica quieta-

Kanda finalmente pode treinar, oh sim, o tão desejado momento de paz para treinar que ele esperava.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anoiteceu tão rápido que mal foi percebido aos exorcistas, Allen estava inquieto, só o fato de se lembrar da luta com Ticky há três dias atrás o seu coração acelerava e ele ficava com raiva...

Lavi dormiu feito um bebê, nem acordou, depois de ficar agitado o dia todo nem se importou em deitar e não teve problemas para dormir.

Aisa caiu na cama e dormiu, seu treino havia sido muito duro e ela estava esgotada.

Nina foi mais uma vez dar uma de gatuna e entrar pela janela no quarto de Kanda, ela tinha muito interesse naquela ampulheta, e o fato de Kanda se irritar ao ouvir falar dela a deixava mais curiosa ainda...

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina conseguiu entrar no quarto dele com sucesso, agora só faltava não fazer nenhum barulho, ela ainda deu uma breve olhada e certificou-se de que Kanda estava realmente dormindo...

A garota apoiou ambas mãos sobre o móvel e ficou imobilizada apenas olhando aquela ampulheta, analisando-a, os olhos fixos, várias hipóteses do que poderia ser aquilo surgiam em sua cabeça, ela tentava não pensar muito e decidiu apenas verificar...

_Isso é muito estranho, o que será? Isso... _

Ela levantou uma das m,aos e a estendeu para tocar na ampulheta, mas seu pulso foi parado por outra mão...

Kanda: O que está fazendo?

Nina: Ah? Eu... Bem, não consegui dormir...

Kanda: Tch! Sai daqui!

Nina: Mas...

Kanda apenas puxa a garota e abre a porta de seu quarto, praticamente a expulsando dali!

Nina: Desculpe... -sai com a cabeça baixa-

Kanda fecha a porta do quarto, e Nina segue até seu quarto, mas ainda imaginado o que seria aquilo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No outro dia, Allen acordou tarde e teve que se apressar para não perder o trem, sua sorte foi que conseguiu entrar nele antes que partisse...

No trem...

Lavi: Ei Allen, o que foi? Você está tão quieto!

Allen: Eu só estou pensativo...

Lavi: o.O Allen pensativo, não consigo imaginar...

Allen: Você está dizendo que eu não penso?

Lavi: que isso, imagina! -cara de pau!-

Allen: Não teve graça!

Lavi: Sim, tem uma história pra te contar, sobre uma vez que eu... - e assim continua a contar suas histórias até chegarem ao destino-

0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shizumi: Lavi, acorde o Allen, temos que descer do trem...

Lavi: ele estava dormindo? Mas os olhos dele estão abertos!

Shizumi: Lavi, foi você que desenhou esses olhos abertos na pálpebra dele...

Lavi: Ah! Foi mesmo!-incha bochecha- ACORDA ALLEN!-grita-

Allen: Ãh? Um akuma raptou a Shizumi e você quer minha ajuda para detê-lo?

Lavi: Que imaginação, mas não importa, temos que descer aqui, ou o trem parte conosco para a próxima cidade!

Shizumi: Vamos Allen, rápido ou o trem vai partir!

Todos descem apressadamente do trem... E o Finder já os esperava para indicar-lhes o caminho...

Finder: Por favor ajudem exorcistas...

Lavi: O que houve?

Finder: As pessoas estão morrendo, desaparecendo, a causa provavelmente é um akuma... Mas não sabemos onde o akuma está...

Lavi: Quantas pessoas morreram misteriosamente desde 1 semana atrás até hoje?

Finder: 31 pessoas...

Lavi: Qual a região que mais pessoas morreram?

Finder: No lado leste da cidade...

Allen: Em que regiões da cidade aconteceram mortes?

Finder: No lado sul, leste e no centro da cidade, mas os ataques pararam desde anteontem...

Lavi: pararam?

Finder: Sim, eu tentei avisar, mas não consegui contato com o QG, mas os ataques estão acontecendo em Thurles agora...

Shizumi: Thurles? Fica aqui na Irlanda no estado de Tipperary, é um pouco longe, mas um trem basta pra ir até lá!

Finder: Talvez a Inocência esteja lá, por favor, vão até lá...

Allen: certo!

Finder: Você não garoto, os dois, você fica aqui comigo, ainda há possibilidade de que tenha um akuma aqui, eu e você ficamos aqui, os dois vão investigar Thurles...

Allen: Não seria melhor se a Shizumi ficasse aqui?

Lavi: Mas Allen, aqui é uma cidade grande, é melhor que você fique, se tiver muitos akumas tem como você proteger o Finder com a sua arma tipo parasita certo?

Allen:...Certo...

Lavi: Ok! Vamos!

Shizumi: Só tem um problema... Quando o próximo trem que dá na cidade chega?

Finder: Bem, considerando que um trem acabou de partir... Acho que algumas horas, melhor nós ficarmos de olho na cidade por enquanto, mas tomem cuidado pra não perder o trem...

Allen: Vamos nos separar, cada um vai pra um dos lados da cidade e nos vemos no centro!

Todos: Certo!

Todos se separa então...

No lado norte...

Allen andava olhando e se preparando para qualquer possível reação do seu olho...

Mas não havia reação alguma...

Allen: Mas isso é muito estranho... Por que as mortes pararam? E por que estão acontecendo em Thurles agora?

O0o0o00o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

No lado sul...

Shizumi: Tem algo estranho na cidade, as mortes pararam, mas... Tem realmente algo mal contado nessa história...

Shizumi olhou bem as pessoas em volta e seguiu andando até um lugar menos movimentado...

Shizumi: Inocência, Ativar!

Akuma: hehehe! -atira algumas balas-

Shizumi desvia das balas e dá um soco no akuma matando-o, e todos em volta olham a cena se assustando...

Shizumi: Droga! -olha no relógio- Preciso voltar logo para ver se o trem chegou!-sai correndo-

O0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No lado leste...

Lavi: Bem, os ataques foram e maior número aqui... Isto torna este lugar um tanto merecedor de atenção, mas não tenho muito tempo pra olhar aqui... Então, tenho que voltar!

Lavi sai correndo até o centro...

Então, todos se encontram no centro da cidade...

Allen: eu não vi nada...

Shizumi: Eu matei um akuma, mas acho que é normal ter algum akuma, já que essa é uma cidade grande né?

Finder: Mas de qualquer jeito, vocês precisam ir logo, para ver o que está acontecendo em Thurles!

Shizumi: É!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shizumi e Lavi entram no trem rápido, já que o mesmo havia chegado agora e quase o perdem, então o trem sai...

Allen: Bem, vamos investigar mais por aqui, pode ser que ainda haja algo!

Allen e o Finder seguem para a cidade novamente e voltam a procurar algo...

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi: Ah! Que saco, temos que ficar horas e horas num trem de novo!

Shizumi: Não reclame, a nossa missão tem algumas dificuldades, nós somos exorcistas afinal não é?

Lavi: ... É...-disse um hesitando e meio pensativo-

Shizumi: O que há de errado com você hoje Lavi?

Lavi: Nada...-disse ele se virando para o vidro- Esse é o problema... -sussurrou quase que inaldível-

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Allen e o Finder continuavam a andar pela cidade, até que o olho de Allen se ativou...

Allen: Akuma! -ativa seu Crow Clown-

Alguns akumas aparecem em volta dele e do Finder...

Allen: Traga a salvação para a alma dos akumas!-corta um akuma-

E assim segue, enquanto o Finder fez uma barreira isolando eles e os akuma da cidade e demais pessoas...

Allen: Ah! Descanse em paz! -iria cortar o ultimo akuma, até que este soltou algo-

Akuma: Espere! O mestre mandou não contar, mas o acontecido em Thurles, foi só uma distração, era pra todos os exorcistas terem ido, mas deu errado, o mestre vai ficar furioso!

Allen: Como assim distração?

Akuma: O mestre preparou algo interessante para os seus amigos! Huhuhuhu, pode dizer adeus aos seus amigos, exorcista! -é cortado por Allen-

Allen: Precisamos avisar ao Lavi e a Shizumi rápido!

Finder: Estou tentando, mas não consigo contato!

Allen: O que? Droga! Temos que dar um jeito, ou eles cairão na armadilha...

Finder: Mas fico imaginando, quem poderia ser o mestre dele? Um Noé ou um akuma mais forte?

Allen: Eu não sei, mas tenho um mau pressentimento...

_Por que eu estou pensando que o Ticky Mick poderia ser o mestre desse akuma? Ah, é por que se for, talvez o Lavi e a Shizumi não voltem de lá... Preciso dar um jeito de ir até lá... _

--

Continua...

Próximo capítulo: Finalmente o destino é alcançado, mas por que esta cidade parece tão normal? Não tem nenhum akuma nela, o que será que aconteceu? A cidade onde não há nada anormal, será que isso é realmente verdade...

Na escola D. Gray...

Komui: Hoje vamos estudar sobre a Irlanda... E... -vê Lavi conversando- Lavi, qual é a capital da Irlanda?

Lavi: Thurles!

Komui: Não Lavi, é Dublin!

Lavi: Mas... -pensa- Ah!Deixa pra lá!


	14. Capítulo 14: Penumbra

Oiiii, estoy traciendo + uno capitulo pra ustedes! (to lendo fics em espanhol demais, se bem que não entendo quase nada!XP)

Boa noite (Kombawa) -frase do conde-

Finalmente tive tempo pra escrever e criatividade Tb!

**Teh-chan : **_Ehhh!! Infelizmente não pude agilizar este capítulo por que adquiri uma doença gravíssima... Vicio em mangás! Estou muito ocupada lendo eles, além de que minhas férias tão acabando, também tenho muuuita peninha da Aisa, mas vai tudo melhorar! Nunca pensei na Rinali grávida! Que imaginação a sua, quanto a Shizumi e ao Lavi... Espere só e leia o capítulo Vá em frente com sua fic! Você conseguee!! _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 14: Penumbra...

Shizumi: Temos que investigar essa história de ataques aqui direito, isso não está me parecendo certo... Tem algo de errado nisso, mas deve ser impressão afinal, quantas vezes eu tive alguma impressão certa?

Lavi: Todas? Você nunca erra! Sua menina perfeccionista!

Shizumi: O.O" bem vamos dar uma olhada pela cidade...

Shizumi e Lavi seguem para a cidade e lá se separam para procurar...

Shizumi: Fico imaginando como podem haver akumas numa cidade calma como essa... -a garota estava tão distraída que acabou batendo em alguém-

Shizumi: Er... Desculpe!

Era um homem alto, aparentemente na sua faixa etária, cabelos vermelhos, olhos castanhos...

Shizumi: Desculpe-me!

Homem: Ah! Não, não é necessário se desculpar... Eu estou um pouco apressado agora, foi tudo culpa minha, até mais! -ele sai quase que correndo por sua pressa-

Shizumi: Aquela pessoa... Como pode parecer tanto com...

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lavi andava pelas ruas entediado, ele não queria estar naquela missão, tudo que queria era voltar a ordem e se jogar na cama simplesmente.

Lavi: Ah! O Allen pegou o trabalho mais fácil! Só ficar vigiando a cidade, enquanto nós fazemos o trabalho sujo! -cara de mau humor-

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Após vasculhar cada rua da cidade, no final, não havia se encontrado muita coisa, apesar de que já era noite...

Ambos seguiram até uma pousada (não existia hotel na cidade, por que não era muito desenvolvida)

Shizumi: Viu algo de interessante?

Lavi: Não, típico de uma cidade com esse porte, não há muita movimentação, não tem muitos prédios, mas você parece ter visto algo interessante...

Shizumi: Ah? Por que?

Lavi: Dá pra ver pela sua cara, você parece preocupada, não que isso seja incomum, mas, você está estranha desde que voltou da "andada" pela cidade...

Shizumi: Não foi nada de mais! È só que eu pensei ter visto alguém que conheço!

Lavi: Alguém da ordem?

Shizumi: Ah! Não, ninguém da ordem, é uma pessoa que conheci há algum tempo atrás, mas nada de interessante!

Lavi: Certo, só achei que você está muito estranha. O.O"

_Não podem existir pessoas iguais, é impossível... Sim isso mesmo ELE não pode estar aqui de jeito nenhum, por que ele... _

Lavi: Você precisa descansar, está tão cansada que está enlouquecendo!

Shizumi: Não é nada, eu já disse não foi? -irritada- Eu vou ficar bem _sozinha_ -sai andando depressa dali e sumindo da vista de Lavi-

Lavi: Nossa, ela ta estressada... O.O"

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em Dublin, Irlanda...

Allen: Nós temos que ir até lá, é uma armadilha, mas nós perdemos contato com eles, temos que ir o mais rápido possível!

Finder: Calma Allen-dono -tocou no ombro de Allen na intenção de acalmá-lo-

Allen: Como posso ficar calmo, eu sei que eles também são exorcistas, mas o que vai acontecer com eles?

Finder: Eles vão perceber, eles são fortes certo? Devem ser capazes de escapar da armadilha...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shizumi andava pelas ruas sem rumo, até ver novamente o belo homem de cabelos vermelhos...

Shizumi: O que? -coça os olhos- não é uma ilusão, eu devo estar mesmo cansada, é impressão minha ou ele se parece mais ainda? -para de andar no meio da rua-

_Eu estou ficando louca? Isso é um sonho, impossível, eu nem ao menos ajudei o Lavi a achar uma pousada pra gente passar a noite... È mesmo eu sai de perto dele, mas por que eu vim pra essa rua, só me lembro de ter saído de onde ele estava e depois eu fiquei o tempo todo pensando aquela pessoa... _

Enquanto Shizumi estava distraída, o homem calmamente passa por ela calmamente...

_O mesmo rosto, voz, mesmo estilo de roupa, mas como? _

Shizumi: E -sente algo tocar no seu ombro- sim? -se vira e vê Lavi- Lavi?

Lavi: Vamos logo, eu arranjei um lugar onde podemos passar a noite, não fique perambulando sozinha pelas ruas no meio da noite!

Shizumi: Mas... -se vira para tentar ver aonde o homem foi, mas não o vê no meio da multidão- Aonde ele foi?

Lavi: Hum? Quem? -pensa- A, ainda ta pensando na suposta pessoa que você viu na cidade? Õ.õ

Shizumi: Mas ele estava aqui agora mesmo, mas sumiu...

Lavi: Ah! -suspiro- você precisa mesmo dormir sabia?

Shizumi: Eu não estou ficando louca, droga! Não estou mentindo! -quase gritando-

Isso chama a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali, pessoas que olhavam atravessado pros dois fazendo comentários desagradáveis.

Mulher: Olhe só, ela está brigando com o namorado!-cochicha-

Mulher2: Aposto que ela traiu ele e está se fingindo de inocente!-cochicha-

Mulher: Que indecência!

Mulher2: Vamos embora daqui!

Lavi: Viu só? As pessoas começaram a dizer coisas estranhas e olhar feio pra nós!

Shizumi: Danem-se!-sai andando na direção na qual o homem foi-

Lavi: O.O_ Essa é realmente a Shizumi? Parece até que ela ta possuída ou algo assim..._

Lavi: Ei! Espere! Não sai andando assim do nada! -segue-a-

Shizumi: Não me siga, vá dormir, eu poso me virar sozinha!

Lavi: Ei! Pra onde você vai?

Shizumi: Não sei, vou a onde aquela pessoa estiver... -anda mais rápido e entra no meio da multidão-

Lavi: O quê? -olha e não a vê mais- Droga! Ela sumiu!

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Em Dublin...

Allen: aquele akuma falou que o "mestre" dele tinha planos para eles, mas não falou nada sobre a inocência, me pergunto se o "mestre" dele está com a inocência...

Finder: Pelo que ele disse o caso é sério, pra o "mestre" dele ir resolver pessoalmente, talvez seja possível que ele esteja com a inocência mesmo.

Allen: Como será que eles estão?

Finder: Devem estar bem...

Allen: Eu sei, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho um mal pressentimento, não consigo imaginar se estão realmente bem...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Shizumi foi até uma ponte que ligava a floresta à cidade e parou por lá, apenas apoiou as mãos na ponte e ficou parada olhando o vasto lago...

-Ah? Você é a garota de hoje cedo... -falou uma voz firme e suave-

Shizumi: Sabia que você viria aqui, afinal você adora pontes não é... -se vira para o homem-

O belo homem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos estava ali novamente...

Homem: O que é isso? Eu nem te conheço...

Shizumi: ...

Homem: Como você sabia que eu estaria aqui?

Shizumi: Você adorava pontes, sempre ia pra essas pontes pequenas de pedra com o seu amigo, e claro eu ia junto também...

Homem: Sério? -cínico-

Shizumi: Receio que você não perdeu a memória... Eu não sei o que aconteceu...

Homem: Para falar a verdade, também não me lembro de nada que tenha se passado nesses últimos anos...

Shizumi: Eu não sei o que aconteceu com você, mas você... Sabia que eu estaria aqui também não é? -os olhos de shizumi começaram a lacrimejar-

Homem: Depende... Quem sabe, talvez eu lembre de alguma coisa afinal, mas tem que ser algo muito vago, por que eu não consigo lembrar seu rosto... -olhando cinicamente para o rosto de Shizumi-

Shizumi: Seu maldito -desta vez, lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da garota, SUS olhos tinham profundo ódio, mas também, havia tristeza- você sabia que mesmo que eu te visse não faria nada não é?

Homem: Ah! Me lembro de você, Shizumi, ou melhor, Shizu, era assim que eu te chamava não é? -rindo cinicamente para Shizumi-

Shizumi: Você é desprezível! -fecha os punhos- Inocência, ativar!

Shizumi iria dar um soco na cara do homem a sua frente, mas parou a poucos centímetros de distância...

Homem: no final, você não consegue mesmo me matar, Shizu sua garota tola... Mas não pense que sou como você! -prepara o punho-

Shizumi apenas fecha os olhos como que esperando sua morte...

_No final de tudo eu estou errada, morrer por as mãos dessa criatura desprezível só por que ele olhou o meu passado, mesmo que seja o mesmo rosto, a mesma voz, são duas coisas diferentes, não é nem a mesma personalidade muito menos a mesma alma... No final de tudo, eu não tenho direito de chamá-lo, sou eu a mais desprezível por morrer assim... _

Homem: Ridícula... Você é fraca demais para morrer por as minhas mãos, não vou matá-la eu mesmo, me perdoe, acho que gostaria de ao menos morrer por as minhas mãos... Mate-a...

Então, aparece um akuma nível dois...

Shizumi continuava com os olhos fechados, mas por um momento os abriu, porém a única coisa que pôde ver foi uma mão a jogando para o lago, então simplesmente fechou os olhos novamente...

Shizumi cai na água... Mas antes ainda sussurra uma coisa "Kurotsu"

Akuma nível 2: Humpft!Essa garota não precisa ser morta dolorosamente, ela própria já está se matando, acho que jogá-la na água foi o bastante para matá-la no estado em que se encontra, certo master?

Homem: Sim...

Akuma nível 2: Pode ir, eu me certifico de deixar as coisas normais por aqui...

Homem: Certo, então eu vou embora, tenho coisas a fazer com os outros dois em Dublin... -sai andando e desaparece-

Akuma nível 2: "Kurotsu" hein? Essa garota conhecia o máster, espero que ela não sofra muito se afogando.

_Sinto muito Lavi, mas eu não posso fazer isso... _

-HI BAN!

Akuma n2: Hum? -é acertado em cheio- AHHHHHHHH!!

Lavi:Onde está ela?

Akuma n2: Uhg!-enxuga o sangue na boca- Ah, deve estar falando daquela garota que eu joguei na água há mais de um minuto atrás... -ri-

Lavi: Droga! -pula na água-

Lavi pega Shizumi e sobe imediatamente para a superfície, indo até a borda do lago...

Lavi: Ei! Shizumi, acorda! -balança- Ei!

Akuma n2: Fu..Fufufu! Deixe-a morrer em paz, ela quer morrer, tudo que fiz foi jogá-la na água, mas ela não reagiu, isso com certeza facilitou muito o meu trabalho!

Lavi: Shizumi! Acorda! -balança-a novamente, fazendo a garota cuspir água-

Akuma n2: Hahhahahhah! Não se preocupe, já que quer tanto salvá-la, então vou matar você primeiro, depois eu mato ela!

Lavi: Vamos ver!

Entõ, uma chuva intensa começa...

Akuma n2: Quem diria, parece que a natureza está ao meu favor!

Lavi: ?

Akuma n2: logo, você entenderá o por quê, temo que será tarde demais!

E num piscar de olhos o Akuma desaparece, do nada...

Lavi: Droga, onde ele...? -Do nada ele sente um chute vindo de baixo e voa um pouco longe-

Akuma n2: Você é muito descuidado, exorcista!

Lavi: Como você...?

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shizumi apareceu e começou a ver algo...

Uma cena em preto e branco,apenas Shizumi era colorida, mas tinha uma garota sem rosto, ela era pequena, era uma criança, como se não tivesse expressão ou sentimento algum, como se fosse apenas uma sombra, apesar de que debaixo dos seus pés já havia uma sombra...

_Por que eu estou aqui? Quem são essas pessoas sem rosto?_

Então chega um homem, também sem rosto, alto, bem mais velho que ela, mas também em preto e branco, ele estende a mão e a garota segura a mão dele e ambos saem andando, mas a garota olha para trás, e vê que aquele homem não possuía uma sombra, mas ela olha para frente e nem se importa, como se fosse apenas um mero detalhe...

_Sem sombra? O que significa isso, por que ela tem sombra e ele não? _

Ambos estavam numa ponte e olhavam um para o outro como se estivessem conversando,era dia, não parecia haver nada de errado, exceto o fato de que eles não possuíam expressão alguma, sem olhos, boca ou nariz, simplesmente sem expressão...

_O que está anoitecendo? Isto é um sonho? _

Der repente a noite chega do nada, mas tudo continua do mesmo modo de antes, ambos parados conversando, porém, o homem que até então não tinha sombra, ganhou uma, mas a sua sombra era de algum modo, deformada, não se parecia com a dele, mas com a de um monstro, ainda assim a garotinha não se importou, mesmo quando viu a sombra dele, ela simplesmente olhou a sombra dele e voltou a encarar ele, não tinha medo...

_Essa garota e esse homem... São... _

Uma pausa, a garota continuava a encarar o homem sem dizer nada, então, cada vez mais a sombra do homem foi se deformando e dando lugar à um monstro, na mesma hora Shizumi ficou preto e branco, assim como todo o resto...

_O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou assim também? Isso não deveria estar acontecendo... _

O homem até então "normal" se tornara agora um monstro, mas a garotinha não correu, simplesmente ficou parada, encarando-o, o homem se tornou uma sombra, e então retornou a forma de homem, mas desta vez como uma sombra, e atacou a garota que ficou parada...

_Não! Isso é sangue de verdade, isso é realmente um sonho?Essa coisa, isso é uma sombra, mas se parece tanto, ele estava preto e branco, mas agora, mesmo com a mesma aparência ele está todo preto, como uma sombra... O que significa isso? _

O homem some, então a garota se levanta, sem nenhum arranhão, e agora vira o seu rosto para Shizumi...

_Por que ela está olhando pra mim? Apesar de não ter nenhuma expressão no seu rosto, como eu sei que ela sorriu pra mim?_

A garota vai andando em direção a Shizumi parando em frente à ela, e então levanta a cabeça encarando-a, mas depois, olha para baixo...

_Ela quer que eu olhe para baixo?_

Shizumi olha para baixo e se assusta ao ver que ela e a garota têm a mesma sombra...

A garota levanta a cabeça novamente encarando Shizumi, mas logo vira de costas e sai andando, indo embora e desaparecendo...

_A mesma sombra?Ela e eu somos a mesma pessoa, mas como...? _

Shizumi então acorda, abre os olhos e vê Lavi lutando com o Akuma bem longe dela...

_Aquilo foi um sonho, mas parecia tão real... Sombra o que será que significa? Sombra, depois monstro e depois homem de novo, mas como uma sombra... _

_Provavelmente, se aquela garota era eu, então aquece cara deveria ser... O meu tio, quer dizer, o Kurotsu... _

_Entendo então era isso que o sonho dizia, Kurotsu já não é mais o mesmo, pode ter a mesma aparência, mas dentro dele é um monstro, não passa de uma penumbra, nem ao menos é a sombra original, é só uma coisa que o Conde criou...Eu preciso salvar a alma da pessoa que está no corpo do meu tio agora... Não é hora de se lamentar... _

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Akuma n2: Oh! Droga, parece que a sua amiga acordou!

Lavi: Shi... O que? -olha para a garota que, apesar de longe, estava visivelmente em pé-

O Akuma dá um soco em Lavi, e novamente desaparece em meio à chuva, que fica mais grossa quando isso acontece...

Lavi: Maldito!

-è impossível me derrotar, eu posso ver você e te ferir, mas você nem ao menos pode saber onde estou, você vai morrer exorcista! - a voz do akuma ecoava de todos os lugares, parecia vir da chuva-

Lavi: A voz dele parece vir da chuva? -pensa- Isso, lavi deveria ter percebido antes, ele é parte dessa chuva, eu não entedia como você desaparecia do nada, pensei que pudesse se tornar água, mas fiquei em dúvida quando você apareceu em baixo de mim e deu 

aquele soco, mas agora eu entendo, toda vez que você desaparece a chuva fica mais forte, por que você pode virar água certo?

-... Odeio exorcistas, eles são um saco... -a água vai se juntando e dando forma ao corpo do akuma-

Lavi: Finalmente, você resolveu aparecer, seu truque não vai mais funcionar...

Akuma n2: è uma pena, por que eu tenho um truque novo para você exorcista!

Lavi: Como?

Akuma n2: Quem te disse que me tornar água era meu poder? Isso era apenas uma habilidade extra, mas meu verdadeiro poder é este... -transforma seu braço em água e o congela-

Lavi: Gelo?

Akuma n2: Desde o início, meu poder sempre foi de gelo, mas eu também posso descongelar, por isso também posso virar água, o único problema é que eu só posso fazer isso com a água do meu próprio corpo, mas isso não atrapalha, desde que eu saiba usar...

Lavi: Então, eu vou esquentar as coisas pra você! HI BAN!

Akuma n2: Inútil, inútil! Isso não vai funcionar!-ele descongela seu braço e o transforma em água, mas a água some em meio à chuva...-

Lavi: Droga! Pra onde o braço dele foi?

Akuma n2: Oh! Eu o perdi, você poderia devolvê-lo pra mim?

Lavi: ? -quando olha, vê que a água do braço do akuma estava atravessando o seu corpo, exatamente onde fica seu coração-

Akuma n2: Adeus exorcista! -congela a água-

Lavi: Ahgh! -Lavi desviou um pouco o golpe, mas ainda sim, o gelo perfurou seu ombro-

Akuma: Droga! Pelo menos posso vê-lo sofrer! -transforma o braço em água de novo e o retorna ao seu corpo-

Lavi: è uma pena pra você, estava tão ocupado que nem notou o que tem em baixo de você!

Akuma n2: Mas o quê?

Lavi: Inocência nível 2, Jyuuka HI BAN!

Akuma n2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -é atingido em cheio pelo selo- maldito, como foi que você?

Lavi: Não importa...

O akuma vai lentamente desaparecendo...

Lavi: Ai! Droga, vou ficar um bom tempo com o ombro assim...

Shizumi chega no local...

Shizumi: Lavi... Precisa me responder algo... -corre em direção a Lavi e põe as mãos sobre os seus ombros-

Lavi: O que? O.O"

Shizumi: Onde está o outro cara? Você viu para onde ele foi?

Lavi: Eu lembro de ter ouvido uma voz antes de chegar, mas a voz desapareceu, falou alguma coisa sobre ir à Dublin...

Shizumi: Não! Temos que pegar o trem rápido, ele vai tentar matar o Allen e o finder! -ajudando Lavi a se levantar-

Lavi: Quem?

Shizumi: O meu tio...

Lavi: Seu o que?

Shizumi: Eu te explico depois, vamos logo, Allen está em perigo!

Lavi e Shizumi correm ás pressas para a estação de trem, mas eles chegarão à tempo?

--

Continua...

Na escola D.Gray...

Lavi: Nossa, eu odeio quando isso acontece!

Allen: O que?

Lavi: Vai ter a reunião de pais e mestres...

Shizumi: quem vai vir?

Lavi: Meu avô...

Allen: O mestre vai... -deprimido-

Lavi: Mas e você Shizumi?

Shizumi: Ah! Quem vai é meu tio!

Então, ate o próximo capítulo, Kissus já nee!


	15. Capítulo 15: Prelúdio

Olá para todos, primeiro desculpem a demora , estive muitíssimo ocupada ultimamente e agradeço à todos por acompanharem a fic até agora

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Fui!!

--

Capítulo 15: Prelúdio...

Passos apressados se dirigiam até a estação, os dois exorcistas corriam pela cidade praticamente atropelando todo mundo, por que naquele momento, certamente não havia tempo para hesitar...

Lavi: Ei! Espera!

Shizumi: Cale a boca e corra mais rápido!

Lavi: Eu to ferido sabia?! ToT

Shizumi: Deixa de frescura! -corre ainda mais rápido-

Lavi: AH! Espera!! -tenta correr mais rápido-

Shizumi: Tenho que me apressar...

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_10 anos atrás, Irlanda... _

Shizumi estava sentada na borda do rio, do outro lado da ponte que conectava o pequeno bosque à cidade...

Ela olhava atentamente seu reflexo na água, e parecia estar com raiva, como se estivesse, interiormente, discutindo consigo, por razões inexplicáveis...

Passos são ouvidos se aproximando, mas a garota continuava fixada naquela imagem dela no lago, como se esperasse que aquela imagem se movesse sozinha, que falasse com ela...

-Por que está aqui? -uma voz firme, porém, suave-

Shizumi, pela primeira vez se distraiu e olhara para trás, vendo então, seu tio...

Kurotsu: O que a traz aqui mocinha?

Shizumi: Eu estou pensando! -fitou-o por um momento pífio, mas logo retornou os seus olhos à sua imagem no lago-

Kurotsu: Hum... Bem, isso é muito estranho, não acho que uma garota de 8 anos tenha muito o que pensar...

Shizumi: Tem algum problema pensar de vez em quando?

Kurotsu: ahahhahahah! Eu não estou dizendo que faz mal pensar, eu só quis dizer que você geralmente não faz isso!

Shizumi: Eu estava pensando, por que aquela coisa estava me perseguindo?

Kurotsu: Coisa? Do que você está falando?

Shizumi: Você não viu? Ele me seguiu por todas as ruas da cidade, mas parou quando eu vim aqui...

Kurotsu: Não estou entendendo, isto é algum tipo de brincadeira Shizu?

Shizumi: Não, estava mesmo ME seguindo...

Kurotsu: Do que está falando?

_Acho que naquela época eu não tinha nem idéia do que era um akuma, mas ele sempre me seguia, e eu sempre corria para o mesmo lugar, o Kurotsu nunca acreditou em mim, nem mesmo por um momento, mas isso não importa mais, as notas desta canção de tristeza, são apenas partituras passadas..._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

Lavi: ESPERAAA!!

Shizumi: Se apresse, não temos tempo para parar agora, temos que matar logo aquele akuma!

Enquanto isso na estação de trem...

Pessoa: o que é aquilo?

Outra pessoa: Aquilo o que?

Pessoa: Aquilo voando! -aponta-

Um barulho ensurdecedor ecoou por tida a estação e todas as pessoas começaram a correr de lá e se espalhar...

Kurotsu: Humanos idiotas, seria melhor se tivessem ficada para morrer, seria mais divertido, agora eu só vou poder brincar com as pessoas do trem que chegar aqui...

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0

Finder: Allen-dono, há algo muito estranho acontecendo...

Allen: o que foi?

Finder: Tem muitos akumas se juntando perto da região sul da cidade, como se houvesse uma inocência lá...

Allen: Especifique!

Finder: Eles parecem estar se comunicando ou algo parecido, e estão muito próximos de uma joalheria...

Allen: Joalheria...? Mas o que eles querem lá, inocência?

Finder: Mas a inocência deveria estar em Thurles não?

Allen: Duas inocências? Seria possível?

Finder: ... Melhor nós investigarmos isso a fundo...

Allen: Lavi, Shizumi, voltem logo...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Finalmente, o tão esperado momento de chegada à estação, apressadamente, e lá vêem o akuma, que por uma incrível sorte estara parado esperando o trem para ter uma "diversão" antes de completar seu plano...

Shizumi: EI!!

Kurotsu: hum? -olha a odiável cena de Shizumi entrando por aquela abertura que levava ao lugar onde ele estava-

Lavi: E...

Shizumi: Fique fora disso, esse akuma, eu irei matá-lo! -o olhar demoníaco para Lavi foi o que bastou para que o mesmo parasse ali e entendesse a mensagem da garota-

Lavi: Você dá medo! -calafrio-

Shizumi correu em direção ao akuma, e parou de frente ao mesmo.

Kurotsu: Pensei que você já estivesse morta!

Shizumi: Eu tenho mais de uma vida, seu monstro!

Kurotsu: Então, eu vou matar você até que morra!

Shizumi: Traga salvação à alma dos akumas! -ativa a inocência-

O akuma deu uma investida, mas Shizumi desviou.

Lavi: Droga, da última vez que ela lutou com um akuma nível 3, ela quebrou o braço...

Kurotsu: Você é uma garota muito estranha, há algum tempo atrás você acreditava que não podia me matar, e agora chega com esse instinto assassino!

Shizumi: è por que eu quero recuperar o meu orgulho, coisa que eu deixei de lado quando permiti que as minhas memórias afetassem meu raciocínio! -dá um soco-

Kurotsu: Mas, você não está enganada, eu ainda sou quem você pensa! –dá um soco, fazendo Shizumi voar e bater na parede afundando-a-

Shizumi: Esses seus discursos não vão me fazer parar agora, eu vou te matar seu maldito akuma! -se levanta e dá um soco no akuma, que estranhamente fica imóvel-

Mas, Shizumi sente sua mão doer e a vê sangrando...

Shizumi: Mas, por quê? Seu corpo...

Kurotsu: Tola, quando se trata de uma luta corpo-a-corpo, você está em desvantagem, por eu sou de metal...

Shizumi: O que? -olha a mão que tremia por causa do impacto-

Kurotsu: Não é simples assim garota, se quiser me derrotar, é bom que tenha punhos bem fortes, ou você vai morrer! -o akuma voa em direção à Shizumi, ao mesmo tempo que transforma seu braço em uma Lâmina afiada-

Shizumi: O que? -desvia de um ataque, mas é acertada por outro de raspão no braço-

Kurotsu: hahaha! Está ardendo? Isso é por que tem metal líquido aí, e ele acabou de penetrar no seu sangue!

Shizumi: Que se dane! Mesmo que eu me torne metal, eu não vou morrer antes de você!

Kurotsu: Veremos!

Shizumi dá um soco, dessa vez mais firme, mas sofre com o impacto de novo...

Kurotsu: hahahah! Você é idiota? Eu sou de metal, vai quebrar seu punho!

Shizumi: ...-dá outro soco, mas desta vez, o akuma segura o braço dela, e a joga para o trilho do trem-

Lavi: SHIZUMI!

Shizumi se apóia com um dos braços, mas cai de novo.

_O que há de errado com você Shizumi? Ele só é de metal, isso não pode se tornar um obstáculo para você! Esses anos todos foram para isso? Lembre-se, você é uma exorcista, exorcistas não podem se deixar levar por pensamentos ou memórias como estas... _

Shizumi se levanta com dificuldade e vai novamente e,m direção ao akuma para desferir um golpe nele, mas falha como da outra vez, mesmo assim persiste em desferir tantos socos que sua mão ficou coberta de sangue, seu próprio sangue...

Kurotsu: Chega de brincadeiras... Agora, eu estou entediado! –ele aparece atrás de Shizumi e segura um de seus braços, então, lentamente o braço da garota vai se tornando cor cinza escuro...

Shizumi: Ahrg! O que está fazendo?! -se joga ao chão rapidamente, fazendo com que o akuma a solte o processo de "coloração" pare...

Kurotsu: haha! Desculpe!-irônico- Acho que esqueci de mencionar que eu posso transformar as coisas em metal também!

Shizumi olha aterrorizada para o seu braço que havia virado metal...

Akuma: Agora, o Grand Finale! -aparece novamente atrás da garota e segura-a pelo braço jogando-a no trilho do trem novamente, só que desta vez, de forma mais violenta...

Shizumi: O que? -quase fechando os olhos...

_Uma canção... Essa canção... Eu me lembro, é o prelúdio da vida... Eu adorava essa canção... Inocência... Eu daria a minha vida para usá-la de novo, mas com seu poder máximo... Me ajude! _

Lavi: SHIZUMI!

_Eu ainda estou viva... E enquanto eu estiver assim, meu corpo não será um obstáculo! _

Kurotsu: ? -olha para trás, pois já estará virado indo em direção à Lavi...

Shizumi estava levantada, mas o seu braço estava perfeitamente normal, O akuma a encarou estranhando e impressionado com acena...

Shizumi: ... -percebeu-se que o metal havia se tornado líquido, e foi até a mão da garota formando uma luva de metal-

Kurotsu: Impossível ...

Lavi: A inocência, absorveu o metal?!

Kurotsu: Quantas vidas você tem?

Shizumi: Quantas forem necessárias para acabar com você! -parte pro ataque-

Kurotsu: Entendo, então vou mostrá-la que você não é páreo pra mim!

O akuma novamente tenta cortar Shizumi com sua lâmina, mas ela defende com o punho, e dá um soco, que desta vez, faz efeito...

Akuma: Aghr! -cospe sangue- Como?

Shizumi: Desgraçado! -dá um soco tão forte que faz o akuma voar- Isso é por ter me feito de idiota! -se aproxima do akuma- isso é por tentar me fazer desistir e me humilhar!

Akuma: O que é você?

Shizumi:... -desfere um soco com tanta força que afunda a cabeça do akuma no chão e quebra o pescoço do mesmo- Eu sou...

Lavi: ... -olha assustado para a cena-

Shizumi: Uma Exorcista!

Lavi: Ei, Shiz... -segura a garota que desmaia, e vê que lentamente o ferro vai sumindo do punho da garota, e no lugar do que seria a sua inocência, ficam manchas prateadas.

Lavi: A inocência evoluiu?

O0o000o0o0o00o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen: Chegamos, você disse que haviam akumas perto dessa joalheria...

Finder: Sim...

Allen entra na joalheria...

Mulher: O que deseja?

Allen: ...

Mulher: Eu perguntei o que deseja... -muda de forma- Exorcista!

Allen: Traga a salvação para a alma deste pobre akuma! -desfere um golpe-

Finder: Exorcista-sama! -entra na loja- Ah! Você está bem... estou aliviado, mas e quanto à inocência?

Allen: o akuma estava de olho naquele brinco... -aponta um belo brinco dourado-

O Finder pega o brinco e o guarda...

Allen: Mas se a inocência está aqui, poderia haver outra em Thurles?

Finder: talvez, desde o início a inocência estivesse aqui, e tudo dito quanto à Thurles foi mentira...

Allen: Pensando bem... Fomos realmente enganados quando disseram que estava tudo em Thurles, talvez nós também possamos ter sido enganados...

Oo0000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

O trem chegou na estação, Lavi subiu a bordo dele com Shizumi, e finalmente, estariam de volta à Dublin...

O0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na ordem negra...

Komui: General Cross? O que faz aqui?

Cross: Eu vim falar algo com o meu aluno idiota, ele está?

Komui: Ele saiu em uma missão, não sei quando ele voltará, mas Timcampy está com ele, não se preocupe!

Cross: preocupar?! Não, eu vou dar uma andada pela ordem, quero checar uma coisa!

_Deve ter muitas garotas bonitas! O ¬ O-cara de pervertido- _

Komui: está tudo bem general?

Cross: caham! -pose de moral- Sim! –sai da sala de Komui e segue caminhando pela ordem...

Alguém vem correndo e tromba nele...

Cross: Cuidado!

Nina: Ai! Desculpe, eu estou tão animada por que finalmente posso andar que saí correndo e acabei não vendo que tinha alguém no corredor! -olha pro General-

Cross: Me diga, quantos anos você tem?

Nina: Ah? 18, por que?

Cross: Você é garota mais linda que já vi! -segura na mão de Nina e a beija-

Nina: ??

Rinali que passava ali vê a cena e se dirige aos dois!

Rinali: General Cross!

Cross: Ela tem 18 anos, é maior de idade, é madura, desculpe Rinali, não deu certo entre nós dois!

Rinali: Nunca tivemos nada!

Então, alguém abre a porta e sai do quarto, o qual eles estavam em frente...

Nina: Kanda!-O.O

Kanda: Que barulheira é essa? –vê general, vê a cena do general segurando a mão da Nina, capta mensagem... Sai andando pelo corredor-

Nina: ahn? AH! Espera! Não é o que você está pensando! Volta aqui!! -corre-

Cross: Droga, ela tinha namorado... Rinali, você é a garota mais bela que já vi1

Rinali: General! Òó!

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Nina correndo, tropeça, sai rolando e cai...

Kanda para diante a cena ridiculamente ridícula...

Nina: ... T.T T.T

Kanda: ...

Nina: T.T

Kanda:... Tudo bem?

Nina: T.T sim...

Kanda: ... -sai andando-

Nina: Menino sem-emoção!

Kanda: O que? -se vira de volta pra Nina!

Nina: Você é tão sem emoção, parece até uma máquina!

Kanda: Aff! (oO Kanda dizendo Aff!)

Nina: Vamos ver como rege à isso! -dá um beijo na bochecha de Kanda-

Kanda: -.- o-o O-O O/O SUA PERVERTIDA!

Nina: Sabia! O Kanda ficou vermelho! (igual à criança de 5 anos)

Kanda: Sua... -pega mugen-

Nina: HHH!! SOCORROOO! -sai correndo T.T

O0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o000o0o000o0000o0o0o0o0o

Lavi e Shizumi chegam à Dublin, e descem na estação de trem, onde Allen e o Finder já os esperavam...

Allen O que aconteceu com você e a Shizumi??

Lavi: depois explico, estou cansado, só preciso dormir um pouco... -cai no sono-

Allen e o finder levam Lvi e Shizumi à um hospital, onde eles ficam durante um dia inteiro dormindo...

O que acontecerá de gora em diante? O que será que Cross quer conversar com Allen?

--

Bem, este capítulo não tem previewn por que não sei como farei o capítulo 16, descupas!! XPPP

Escola D. Gray...

Na reunião de pais e mestres...

Komui: Allen é um aluno muito aplicado, nunca me deu trabalho...

Cross: Sério? Ele me dá trabalho todos os dias, desde a hora que faz o meu café da manhã com um gosto horrível, até a hora que recebe o seu salário pequeno no trabalho de meio período...

Komui: não é a toa que já o vi dormindo durante as aulas...

Continua no próximo capítulo!

Kissus já nee


	16. Capítulo 16: Enquanto o sol não vem

Demorou, demorou demais! Desculpem a demora, vou fazer um capítulo maior pra compensar, espero que apreciem, esse aki ta d+! Tive q espremer um pouquinho o cérebroi, mas num é que saiu alguma coisa!

Parabéns para a aniversariante "JéHawakwey" , muita sorte e felicidade pra vc!

Bem, boa leitura!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 16: Enquanto o Sol não vem...

Na ordem Negra, exatamente às 20:30 General Cross andava pelos corredores impaciente, destinando-se a procura do seu "discípulo idiota" ele olhava cada corredor analisando-o e vendo se Allen não estava ali...

Cross: Onde está você Allen? O Conde...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enquanto isso, num corredor qualquer...

Lavi caído no chão e Shizumi com cara de demônio encarando-o com muito ódio...

Lavi: Eu já disse! Desculpa, foi sem querer!

Shizumi: Sério? -cara normal-

Lavi: S-sim! _Ainda bem que ela voltou ao normal pensei que iria levar um soco na cara! _

Shizumi: Bem... -estende a mão para Lavi, que se encontrava caído se levantar-

Lavi: hahhaha! _Que sorte _-quando vai pegar a mão de Shizumi para se levantar...-

Shizumi: Bem... -dá um soco na cara dele- TOME ISSO SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!

Lavi: Por quê?

Shizumi: Como você ousa...?

FLASH BACK (ele está de volta depois de muito tempo)

_Rinali: Lavi! Lavi! Espere, o nii-san está te chamando... –olha para um lado do corredor, para o outro e não vê Lavi- _

_Rinali sai dali e vai procurar em outro lugar... _

_Lavi: Consegui! O Komui vai provavelmente fazer mais alguma coisa idiota, não estou interessado... _

_Lavi andava pelos corredores entediado, e atento para não encontrar-se com Rinali, até ver o quarto de Shizumi... _

_Lavi: O que será que ela está fazendo, provavelmente ela nem deve estar aqui... -ele bate na porta, mas ninguém abre- _

_Então, a típica cena na qual ele arrisca mexer naquela brilhante maçaneta de cor prateada (muito tentador!!!) e abre a porta...E uma cena... _

_Shizumi estava retirando a sua blusa, (tirando não, por que já havia retirado mais da metade, só era puxar que a blusa saía) _

_Lavi: O.O! DESCULPE! -sai correndo- _

_Shizumi: LAVI! -veste a blusa novamente e o segue- _

_E o resto é só correria até chegar na cena que estava... _

THE END (Do flash Back)

Shizumi: Da próxima vez, não ouse fazer isso, se não, eu farei questão de não dar só um soco _matarmatarmatarmatarmatar... _

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Enquanto isso...

Komui: RINALIIIII... T.T -chora- Lavi precisa ir nessa missão também!

Rinali: por que não o deixa descansar mais um pouco, ele deve estar cansado, afinal não faz muito tempo depois da sua última missão...

Komui: Não posso T.T-carinha do choro do Komui-

Rinali: Por que?

Komui: Tem uma pessoa muito ruim que vai me matar se eu fizer isso! -olha para Kanda que estava com uma aura negra à sua volta e com uma cara de Demônio encarando Komui-

Rinali: Kanda-kun...

Komui: Rinaliiii!!!! -chora-

Rinali: Er... Bem Kanda-kun, você não pode simplesmente ir na missão, afinal, você nunca gostou de fazer coisas com parceiros...

Kanda: Mas o problema é... Por que eu tenho que ir com ELA? –aponta para Nina que brincava com um bichinho de pelúcia fofinho (imaginem! P.s.: Sim, ela parece uma criança de 6 anos)

Rinali: Bem... Não tem, muitos exorcistas livres...

Kanda: Prefiro ir sozinho! Ò.ó

Rinali: Isso também não é bom, Lavi precisa descansar, é só uma missão afinal!

- è só uma missão Sr. Complicado! -uma voz familiar soou-

Kanda sentiu algo no seu ombro, então viu um bichinho de pelúcia nele e nina imitando a voz do bichinho-

Kanda: Tire essa coisa de perto de mim... -cara assustadora-

Nina: O é fofinho, não é Sr. Giggles? -encara o bichinho de pelúcia abraçando-o –

Kanda: Quem deu essa coisa odiosa e fofa para ela? -encara Rinali-

Rinali: Bem... Ela achou fofo e trouxe isso da sua última missão... Desde então ela ama ele... -gota-

Kanda: Ela não larga dessa porcaria, e ainda faz questão de colocar essa coisa fofa e odiosa perto de mim! Eu odeio essa coisa!

Nina: O nome dele é Sr. Giggles! -incha a bochecha-

Kanda: E que tipo de nome é esse? -gota-

Nina: è o mesmo nome do meu outro ursinho de pelúcia!

Rinali: Outro?

Nina: Sim, era o Sr. Giggles, me lembro muito bem, era um ursinho de pelúcia que eu tinha quando tinha 12 anos...

Kanda: Ainda soa irritante!

Nina: É Sr. Giggles e pronto!

Rinali: Mas onde está o seu ursinho de pelúcia?

Kanda: Não me diga que você ainda o tem...

Nina: Ah! Ele ficou todo rasgado, já que aquele akuma invadiu a minha casa 2 anos atrás...

Kanda: ...

Rinali: Bem, melhor vocês irem logo, ou vão perder o trem...

Nina: Vamos lá Sr. Giggles!

Kanda: Você não vai levar essa coisa pra missão vai?

Nina: Mas é claro! Sr. Giggles é um exorcista também! -mostra o bichinho de pelúcia-

Kanda: Eu não mereço isso!

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

No trem...

-uguguguh! -Nina brincava com o Sr. Giggles-

Kanda: Para com isso! Eu já estou me irritando!

Nina: Não!

Kanda: Nina Yuu, pare agora ou eu jogo essa coisa pela janela!

Nina: Nãoooo! O Sr. Giggles não! T.T

Kanda: Puf -bufou de raiva-

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

A noite parecia tão longa, o tempo se passava, mas a lua ainda não desaparecia, era como se ela estivesse tomando o lugar do sol, mas apesar de tudo, aquela lua parecia tão... Inocente...

Assim como as pessoas, aquela lua brilhava extremamente linda no céu, tão bonita, as estrelas davam um toque especial, pareciam enfeites olhando do chão...

Mas o mais curioso era, aquela lua parecia brilhar mais forte nos olhos dela... Aquela garota observava atentamente a lua, como se estivesse num transe, hipnotizada por a lua, como se a quisesse ter em suas mãos, e ela sorria, um sorriso tão misterioso quanto o que estava por vir naquela noite...

O0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em plenas 11h da noite, o trem parou naquela estação como de costume, e todos desceram, alguns subiram, mas vamos nos concentrar nas duas figuras e no bichinho-chan...

Kanda: Komui disse que talvez não haja inocência, mesmo os fenômenos que acontecem aqui sendo estranhos...

Ninas: Uhhh -fazendo barulho de fantasma- o povo da cidade disse que tem um fantasma aqui...

Kanda: Eu já sei disso!

Nina: Estou falando com o Sr. Giggles! E ele está muito, muito magoado com você!

Kanda: Não diga esse nome na minha frente de novo! -explodindo de raiva internamente, e externamente também!-

Nina: Oh! Não fale mal do nome do Sr. Giggles!

Depois de explodir durante vários minutos ouvindo Nina falar "" eles seguem para a casa que disseram ser "assombrada" por o fantasma...

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0

Era uma casa muito engraçada, não tinha teto, não tinha nada (ops, narração da casa errada!) Caham!

A casa ficava num bairro pobre da cidade, não era muito grande, tinha um portão de ferro que lembravam grades, as paredes eram braças meio-amareladas por conta d tempo que havia sido pintada, não tinha janelas na frente, só paredes e uma porta de madeira empoeirada...

Nina: Tem realmente um clima de fantasma, isso parece um filme!

Kanda abriu a porta cuidadosamente (lê-se: chutou a porta) e Nina entrou também...

Ouve-se um barulho vindo da parte de trás, parecia algo como uma voz e alguns passos apressados, quase correndo, a casa estava escura, não tinham lâmpadas funcionando, já que o cacos de vidro no chão mostravam que estavam todas quebradas...

Kanda se aproxima um pouco do que parecia ser uma porta que levaria até parte de trás da casa e...

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Na Ordem negra...

O general Cross abriu a porta do quarto e viu Allen deitado em sua cama, desinteressado em qualquer tipo de conversa, pensando na vida.

Cross: Allen... Eu estive te procurando, finalmente te encontrei, tem algo que preciso falar... -respirava ofegante, como se tivesse andado por os confins do mundo procurando o garoto-

Allen: O que é? -o garoto deu um suspiro e olhou para o mestre-

Cross: Sobre o Conde... -o general parecia mais sério que nunca-

Allen: O que você descobriu? -o garoto deu um salto da cama, olhando atenciosamente o mestre-

Cross: O Conde está planejando algo grande desta vez...

Allen: Algo grande...?!

Cross: Ele...

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voltando a cena na velha casa assombrada...

-Ahg! -gritou Kanda após esbarrar e algo e cair no chão sentado-

Kanda levantou a cabeça e olhou, vendo a sua frente (também estava sentada que nem ele) Uma garota, não viu direito ela por conta da escuridão, mas tinha cabelos batendo nos ombros e uma pele perceptivelmente branca... (como eu gosto de usar palavra difícil)

Nina: Vocês estão bem? E quem é você?

Garota: Eu é que pergunto, o que estão fazendo na MINHA casa?

Nina: Eu sou Nina, ele é Kanda e esse é...

Kanda: Não fale esse nome por favor!

Nina: SR. GIGGLES!

Garota: o que fazem em minha casa?

Nina: nos disseram que tinha um fantasma aqui...

Garota: Ah! De novo não... È a terceira vez que alguém vem aqui procurando por um "fantasma" que nem existe... A propósito sou Scarlet Pioggia (chuva escarlate)

Nina: Desculpe invadir sua casa, mas sabe... Ela meio que parece abandonada, nunca notou?

Scarlet: Bem, eu pensei que fossem ladrões ou algo do tipo...

Nina: Ei, não tem nada de valor para roubar nessa casa! ¬ ¬

Scarlet: Bem, já faz um tempo que algo me incomoda... -séria-

Nina: o que?

Scarlet: Onde arranjou esse bichinho fofinho? -toca nas buchechinas de pelúcia do Sr. Giggles- E esse nome é tão fofo! -olhos brilhando-

Kanda: Só pode ser brincadeira, isso é uma conspiração contra mim! Ò.ó

Scarlet olha pra Kanda, Kanda encara Scarlet com a cara de eu-não-gostei-de-você e Scarlet começa a babar...

Nina: Isso é baba? O.õ

Scarlet: Quem é ele –aponta pra Kanda-

Nina: É o Kanda!

Scarlet: huhuhu -risadinha maliciosa- o¬o

Kanda: Poderia parar de olhar deste jeito para mim? Está começando a me assustar!

Nina: E a me irritar também... (Rival no amor?)

Scarlet:?

Kanda: ?!

Nina: Espere um minuto, preciso discutir alguns assuntos com o Sr. Giggles! -sai dali-

Kanda: Eu adoraria se aquele bicho fofo e grotesco queimasse na minha frente e virasse pó! -pensando em algum modo de eliminar o Sr. Giggles-

Num lugar um pouco afastado de onde estavam Kanda e a Scarlet babona...

Nina: eu também não gosto dela Sr. Giggles... Sim, ela estava babando... Sério? Você acha? Eu também, ela não vai conseguir o que quer!!! -olhos ardendo em chamas-

Nina volta à sala normalmente...

Nina: Eu e Sr. Giggles já conversamos, temos perguntas para te fazer!

Kanda: Precisamos saber do por que de acharem que tem um fantasma nessa casa...

Scarlet: bem, deixe-me acender algumas velas primeiro, e eu explico a vocês...

O0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Scarlet acende algumas velhas fazendo com que fique iluminado e se senta no sofá já empoeirado para responder as perguntas de Nina e Kanda...

Scarlet: Bem, o que vocês tem haver com acharem que tem um fantasma aqui?

Nina: Nós é que fazemos as perguntas aqui!

Kanda: Primeiro, por que dizem que essa casa é assombrada?

Scarlet: Por que dizem que tem um fantasma morando aqui, só que quem mora aqui sou eu!

Nina: Mas... Credo você é mesmo muito pálida, parece até uma boneca de porcelana! Scarlet: sério? Não é claro que não tenho a pele tão lisinha quanto a dela...

Kanda: Por favor, parem com isso! Voltemos às perguntas...

Nina: Quem dizem ser o fantasma?

Scarlet: Dizem que é um monstro horrendo que aparece e desaparece no meio dessa casa e que fica fazendo coisas estranhas...

Kanda: o que dizem que o "fantasma" faz?

Scarlet: dizem que ele pega as pessoas e as leva para o mundo dos mortos, e também que ele sussurra e faz barulhos estranhos...

Nina:... Sr. Giggles isso seria... -olha para o Kanda- Ah e você também... O que acha Kanda?

Kanda: Sim, pode ser um akuma...

Nina: mas e se for mesmo um fantasma?

Kanda: Vamos saber mais um pouco da história antes de tomar conclusões... Por que ninguém nunca fala com você?

Scarlet: Eles não se aproximam dessa casa, eles têm medo demais para isso...

Nina: Mas ninguém sabe que você mora aqui?

Scarlet: Acho que sim, não sei se viu, mas não tem janelas na parte da frente da casa, e eu geralmente fico lá atrás, então pode ser que eu não tenha escutado quando veio alguém...

Kanda:... _Poderia ser...? Não, impossível, isso não aconteceria de verdade..._

Nina: Não sei, isso está muito estranho...

Kanda: Se lembra do que fez ontem?

Scarlet: Ontem... Eu...Bem... Não sei, não consigo lembrar...

Kanda: E anteontem?

Scarlet: Ah! Lembrei, ontem eu fiquei provando roupas o dia todo, e anteontem eu fiquei organizando umas coisas velhas que eu tinha...

Kanda: Organizando coisas?

Scarlet: Sim, tinha um urso de pelúcia antigo, uns porta-retratos da família e uns livros...

Kanda: Se lembra onde colocou?

Scarlet: Sim, claro, coloquei todas as coisas numa caixa de papelão e guardei a caixa no meu quarto...

Nina: Me mostra! Eu adoro ursos de pelúcia! o

Scarlet leva Nina e Kanda até seu quarto, pequeno, era mais empoeirado que a sala tinha uma cama velha, quase caindo aos pedaços, um guarda-roupa em estado pior que o da cama e uma janela que dava para o céu na parte de trás da casa...

Nina: Você dorme nessa cama? -olha a cama já antiga-

Scarlet: Sim por quê?

Kanda e Nina se olham estranhando a resposta da garota...

Kanda: Mas, voltando ao assunto, onde está a caixa?

Scarlet: bem ali... -aponta para um canto do quarto-

Nina: Não tem nada ali!

Scarlet olha e vê que realmente não existe uma caixa!

Scarlet: Mas eu tinha colocado ali... Ou será que eu esqueci de pôr aqui ontem? Ah! Devo ter esquecido, então está lá atrás

Scarlet leva Kanda e nina para a parte de trás da casa, que mais parecia uma floresta, haviam muitos arbustos grandes e secos, sem folha alguma, eles cresciam e iam se espalhando pela parede, como se não cuidassem deles há anos!

Nina: Você não cuida das plantas por aqui não é?

Scarlet: Apenas deixo elas aí, que um dia caem...

Scarlet foi até um pequeno cômodo ali perto, mas a entrada estava tapada por algum tipo de arbusto com espinhos, ela tentou afastar, mas se furou num dos espinhos...

Nina: Tudo bem? Scarlet: sim, foi apenas um corte! -ela pôs-se a afastá-los novamente, mas dessa vez com cautela-

E finalmente, ela aponta para a caixa... Uma velha caixa de papelão, vazia...

Kanda: ! -a expressão que ele fez, foi uma cara realmente de alguém assustado!-

Nina: ?

Kanda sente um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo...

Kanda: Bem, voltaremos aqui amanhã, precisamos arranjar um lugar para dormir... Desculpe o incômodo! -puxa Nina pelo braço e sai dali imediatamente-

Scarlet: Tchau! -acena-

Após sair notavelmente apressado, arrastando Nina, Kanda para no meio da rua, longe da casa de Scarlet...

Kanda: Aquela garota é... Assustadora...

Nina: Você dizendo isso... Dá medo...

Kanda: Eu não sei o que há com aquela casa ou com Scarlet, mas sugiro que investiguemos isso melhor...

Nina: Do que você tem medo?

Kanda: ... Eu tenho medo da verdade, não me parece ter uma inocência envolvida na história...

Nina: ... Vamos dormir, amanhã nós pesquisamos perguntando as pessoas da cidade sobre a casa... Eu e Sr. Giggles estamos com sono!

Nina e Kanda vão procurar um lugar para passar a noite, Kanda estava muito pensaivop, depois do calafrio várias hipóteses vinham a mil na sua cabeça, mas nenhuma delas lhe agradavam nenhum pouco!

O0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Na ordem negra...

Allen: O que você disse...? -o garoto parecia mais pálido que nunca, e arregalou os olhos após ouvir as palavras do mestre-

Cross: Isso mesmo que você ouviu... O Conde... Vai atacar a ordem negra...

Allen: Quando?

Cross: eu não sei, mas tudo que ele disse foi que... Com o ataque, a ordem negra, não só a ordem negra mas todos que estiverem aqui dentro, irão morrer...

Allen: O Conde vai atacar aqui???!!!Komui precisa saber disso!

E naquele momento, a lua cedeu seu domínio, e a noite se fez dia, o clima árido, ainda frio da noite, junto com uma pequena luz... o sol começara a nascer ao longe, nas montanhas... Mas tudo que se passou naquela noite, em ambos os lados ficará marcado como o início de uma guerra, por que quando não há luz, as trevas possuem o poder, e enquanto o sol não veio... Aquela lua obscura parecia brilhante, e aquela existência que admirava, se foi junto com a escuridão... Enquanto o sol não veio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parabéns mais uma vez, agradeço por todo o ano (eu sei q vc puxou no meu pé, mas só postei hj) ia postar ontem, mas minha net deu problema, então vai hj msm, seu presente de aniversário atrasado!

A propósito: o kanfda odeia muito o Sr Giggles por que, além dele ser fofo, ele tem um nome fofo (Giggles é "risadinha boba" em inglês, só vi depois que coloquei XDD) o Sr, Risadinha boba algum dia ainda vai falar! (pelo menos é o q a Nina acha)

Na escola D. Gray...

Nina: parabéns KANDA!!!!

Kanda: parabéns, mas hoje não é meu aniversário!

Nina: Eh?


	17. Capítulo 17: Num canto do jardim

Oiii, mais um capítulozinho, já ta na reta final, essa será a ultima missão dos exorcistas fora do QG! E pra quem esperava um beijinho, digo q só no próximo capítulo, em compensação,será um beijo engraçado!

P.S: Sim eu amooooo muiiito flash backs!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 17: Num canto do jardim...

Ao amanhecer, Kanda e Nina foram em busca de mais informações sobre a casa e se morava alguma pessoa lá, pelo menos saber até onde os moradores sabiam...

Kanda parecia nervoso, permaneceu assim por toda a noite e durante a coleta de informações também, ele tinha suposições que só deus sabe, e tentava se acalmar, já que estava a um passo da verdade, Nina nem se importava muito, para ela a casa devia ter sido invadida por algum akuma e Scarlet não viu nada por que havia saído...

Nina: vamos falar com a Scarlet, você disse a ela que voltaria a casa dela hoje...

Kanda:Ah! Eu não volto lá até essa história estar resolvida!

Nina: o que há de errado com você?

Kanda: Essa não é a resposta!

Nina: Do que está falando?!

Kanda: A pergunta é quem é Scarlet?

Nina: Uma garota estranha, só isso! Não é meu querido ? -abraça o bichinho-

Kanda: Você não percebeu? E se a Scarlet... Não existir?

Nina: Kanda, seu idiota, isso é impossível! - disse fazendo uma expressão do tipo "você está louco"

Kanda: ...Sabia que diria isso...

Nina: Claro, não tem nada de mais na garota ter hobbies esquisitos!

Kanda: ...-pensou mais um pouco-

Nina: Vamos lá na casa dela ver se ela lembra de algo!

Kanda: Tudo bem, mas...-foi interrompido-

Nina: não começa Kanda!-disse perdendo a paciência com a paranóia do garoto-

Os dois se dirigiram à casa de Scarlet...

A casa estava silenciosa, parecia vazia...

Nina: Scarlet-san, onde você está? Somos nós, queremos falar com você!-um silêncio se instalou- Scarlet-san?-continuou a garota sem obter resposta para sua pergunta-

Kanda: Sabia, tem algo estranho...

Nina: E-ela deve ter saído Kanda! -disse um pouco confusa-

Kanda: Voltemos outra hora então! -disse com raiva-

Enquanto aqueles dois conversavam, um olhar permanecia fixo em ambos, um olhar cheio de ódio...

-E-xor-cis-ta!-pronunciou jogando toda a sua raiva em cada sílaba-

Aquela criatura sinistra escondida num beco, aos poucos desapareceu na escuridão...

Nina: burrp!-sentiu um calafrio- Você sentiu algo estranho Sr. Giggles? -encarou o bichinho-

Kanda: Vamos sair logo daqui, esse lugar faz eu me sentir mal... -disse dando as costas para a garota.

O0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mais uma vez perambulando por a cidade em busca de informações, tudo que ouviram foi que não havia nada de anormal fora os desaparecimentos que estavam ocorrendo ultimamente e afastando alguns turistas da cidade...

Nina: Olhe Kanda, já está de noite! Melhor darmos uma checada na cidade antes de voltar para o hotel, afinal essa é a hora que eles mais adoram não?-disse a garota dando um riso que logo se tornou uma expressão séria.

Kanda: Sim...

Durante o percurso...

Nina: Kanda...

Kanda: Que foi?!-disse irritado como sempre.

Nina: Não fala assim, você está muito irritado, calma! Só queria dizer pra gente passar na casa da Scarlet, já que da última vez ela não estava lá lembra?

Kanda: Certo...-suspira cansado daquele vai e volta pela cidade...

Mais uma vez ambos se encontram na casa de Scarlet...

Nina: Scarlet-san!-desta vez seu chamado é atendido...

Scarlet abre a porta...

Kanda: Viemos fazer mais algumas perguntas...

Scarlet: Ah! São vocês, entrem por favor!-sorri.

Nina e Kanda entram na casa da garota, e voltam a fazer perguntas...

Nina: Nós viemos aqui hoje de manhã, mas você não estava... Bem, aconteceu algo estranho hoje?

Scarlet: Não... Eu... Estava dormindo hoje a tarde...Acordei há pouco tempo...

Kanda: Você se lembra do que fez ontem?

Nina: Lá vem você com a paranóia de novo!

Scarlet: Eu... Não lembro...-pensou- Mas eu me lembro de ter ido a um lugar muito bonito...

Kanda: Quando?

Scarlet: Não sei... Não me lembro quando foi... Eu só lembro que, eu adorava aquele lugar... Era um campo cheio de flores... Oh! Desculpe, não era um campo... Era um... Jardim...

Nina: Jardim?-interessou-se-

Scarlet: Tinham tantas flores bonitas... Mas tinha uma que era única para mim, a que eu mais gostava... O Jardim tinha vários tipos de flores, mas tinha uma que só existia num canto pequeno, todas as outras estavam espalhadas por todo o jardim, mas esta, só tinha naquele pequeno lugar... E Ela só florescia de noite... -riu- Acho que era "dama da noite", eu adorava ir nesse jardim de noite só para ver ela florescer, mas eu também ia durante o dia algumas vezes...

Nina: Deve ser muito linda!

Scarlet: O que?

Nina: A flor que você disse, pra só florescer de noite deve ser mesmo especial -imagina formando brilhos nos seus olhos-

Kanda: Não lembra de mais nada?

Scarlet: Não... Desculpe não poder ajudar!

Nina: Então, da próxima vez, você pode me mostrar onde fica o jardim, se você lembrar claro!

Scarlet: Sim...

Kanda: ...-pensou mais um pouco-

Nina: Bem, temos que ir at - -foi interrompida por um barulho estrondoso do lado de fora da casa-

Kanda: Isso é...

Nina: Akuma!

Ambos correram disparados até o lado de fora, e lá estava um akuma nível 3...

O akuma se virou para os dois exorcistas e riu maleficamente como se aquilo fosse tudo pelo qual esperasse...

Kanda: Mugen- foi interrompido por um grito vindo da casa de Scarlet

Nina: O que... -correu para ver o que havia acontecido

Kanda ficou hipnotizado ao ver aquele forte brilho emanar de dentro da casa, mas logo voltou a si quando levou um soco do akuma e caiu no chão...

Akuma: Hahhahah!-riu sinistramente- Exorcista, a inocência é minha! –encraou Kanda com um olhar apavorante-

Kanda: Vamos ver. -disse levantando-se e encarando-o da mesma forma-

Akuma: Vou lhe mostrar o terror do meu poder!-disse partindo para o ataque-

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nina correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas quando chegou o brilho verde havia desaparecido, ela encontrou Scarlet na sala, de joelhos e totalmente desesperada, mas não havia nada que pudesse tê-la assustado... Nina ajoelhou-se e encarou a garota...

Nina: O-o que foi? -disse preocupada-

_Aquele brilho, com certeza era inocência... Mas onde está? _

Scarlet: Por favor, me ajude, me ajude... -dizia chorando...

Nina: O que?C-Certo! Eu vou te ajudar!

Scarlet: Eu não quero morrer, por favor, eu não quero desaparecer!

Nina: Desaparecer? Morrer? Do que você está falando? -disse ficando mais confusa do que já estava.

Scarlet: Me ajude... - dentro de seus olhos profundos, lembrança vêm á tona...

Nina: Scarlet, o que você... -o forte brilho verde aparece novamente, mas o que está brilhando é...

O00o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanda: O que esse tem com esse akuma? -disse passando a mão para limpar o sangue que lhe escorria da boca-

Akuma:Você pode entender Exorxista? A grandiosidade do meu poder é pesada demais para você!

Kanda: Não importa que diabos é o seu poder, isso acaba agora!

Akuma: Não adianta, eu posso ler seus pensamentos lembra?

Kanda: isso é verdade, mas isso não significa que você possa desviar dos meus ataques...

Akuma: Vamos ver então...

Kanda: Agora, deixe-me mostrar o meu poder...-fechou os olhos- Mugen, Sangenshiki!

Akuma: Morra!-partindo para o ataque novamente-

Kanda: Se quer tanto ler meus pensamentos, leia isto! - disse dando golpes tão rápidos que eram invisíveis aos olhos do akuma-

Akuma: Maldição... Eu... Seu maldito... -disse virando-se para Kanda, mas antes que pudesse retribuir os golpes que levou, ele caiu coberto de sangue-

Kanda: Che!-disse num tom de deboche-

O0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00

Nina viu aquela luz forte saindo de...

Nina: Scarlet!

_Por que, por que ela está brilhando?O que isso significa? _

Nina fechou os olhos por um segundo e quando os abriu, estava num... Jardim...

A garota que permanecera de joelhos até então, se levantou e analisou o lugar procurando algo, ela viu flores por todo o lugar e mais nada além.

Nina: Eu estou num jardim? Mas eu estava na casa da Scarlet agora mesmo e...

_Ah! Que flor linda!-falou a voz vinda de trás de Nina-

Nina: Eh?-olhou para trás e viu Scarlet-

Scarlet: A lua está linda também não é flor-chan? –disse a garota tocando na pétala daquela flor.

Nina: De noite, num jardim? Eu estou, nas memórias da Scarlet?-perguntou a si mesma assustada-

Scarlet: Queria saber por que essa flor só existe nesse lugar do jardim... Será que ela está sozinha por que é diferente?-dizia brincando com a flor nas mãos-

Nina: E-ei Scarlet!-chamou sem ser ouvida-

_Espera, Nina sua idiota, a Scarlet não vai te ouvir, você está nas memórias dela, isso que estou vendo é só uma projeção de algo que já aconteceu!Mas, o que acontece agora, quando ela nos falou do jardim, as memórias dela acabavam aqui... _

Scarlet olhava a lua distraída até que uma sombra se projetou atrás dela...

-I-no-cên-cia! -disse aquela voz assombrosa

Scarlet virou-se e viu aquela figura sinistra atrás de si, soltando a flor e se arrastando com as mãos, tentava se afastar do akuma, mas logo sentiu algo lhe cortar e caiu imóvel no chão...

Scarlet: Isso dói... Me ajuda por favor... Alguém... -dizia suplicando- Alguém...-por um momento a garota olhou para aquela flor caída no chão...

Nina: SCARLET!-gritou assustada-

A flor começou a brilhar,era um brilho verde...

Akuma: Inocência!-ia pegar, mas outra mão se pôs sob a flor antes- O que?

Scarlet: Me ajude...-disse encarando a flor uma última vez-

O0000o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Kanda chegou na sala onde estava Nina e viu a garota chorando, mas procurou por toda a sala e não viu Scarlet...

Kanda: Ei! Nina!-chamou a garota pondo as suas mão sob os ombros dela e balançando-a-

Nina: ... -a garota estava imóvel, sem reação, como se estivesse em outro lugar, mas estava chorando...

Kanda: NINA!-chamou mais uma vez, porém, desta vez gritou.

Nina: O... Que... -disse ainda perdida na situação-

Kanda: O que houve e aonde está Scarlet?

Nina: Kanda... Eu acabei de ver algo muito triste... -disse abaixando a cabeça-

Kanda: ...-fez uma cara preocupada- Tu-tudo bem, eu entendi, não faça essa cara pra mim!-disse passando a mão nas lágrimas da garota-

Nina: ...

Kanda: E quanto á Scarlet?-dessa vez perguntou mais clamo-

Nina: ...Aqui... -disse abrindo a mão e mostrando a Inocência-

Kanda: O que isso significa?

Nina: Você tinha razão...

Kanda: No quê?

Nina: Scarlet não existia...

Kanda: Então...

Nina: Scarlet já está morta, há muito tempo...

Kanda: Mas como nós falamos com ela então?

Nina: Aquilo não era a Scarlet, era Inocência... Eu vi nas memórias dela... a inocência me mostrou...

Kanda: Isso quer dizer que... Scarlet era a inocência?

Nina: Você lembra quando ela falou do jardim e depois disse que não lembrava mais?

Kanda: Sim... Pouco antes do akuma aparecer...

Nina: Ela não lembrava por que, aquilo eram memórias do dia em que o akuma a matou... e quando ela viu o akuma, a inocência que estava adormecida reagiu...

Kanda: Mas o que ela era afinal?

Nina: no dia em que ela morreu, ela estava segurando uma flor, aquela flor era a inocência, então ela pediu por ajuda e disse que não queria morrer, a inocência reagiu à ela, então se uniu à alma dela, e por conta disso ela pôde permanecer aqui neste mundo, mas, quando a inocência reagiu hoje, a Scarlet que já estava morta, desapareceu quando descobriu que estava morta...

Kanda: A inocência bem aqui e nós não descobrimos...

Nina: Kanda... Vamos voltar logo ao Qg... Eu quero que a Inocência da Scarlet fique segura...

Kanda: ...

Depois daquilo, ambos voltaram ao hotel e providenciaram as passagens de volta para o Qg no outro dia.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo0o0o0oo0o00o0

No outro dia bem cedo, ambos embarcaram no trem...

Nina aprecia deprimida pelo acontecido na noite anterior e Kanda não falara nada desde a noite passada também...

_O Conde. Os akumas, os noés... Eu vou destruí-los, não posso mais agüentar esse círculo de destruição que você criou Conde... Quando você aparecer, pode ter certeza, eu irei destruí-lo! _

Kanda: onde está aquela coisa maldita e fofa que você carregava? –perguntou para quebrar aquele clima deprimente-

Nina: O Sr. Giggles?... Bem eu deixei ele no túmulo da Scarlet, eu achei que ela gostaria de saber que ela não está sozinha! -riu

Kanda: Verdade?-riu

Nina: O.O Kanda, isso agora foi um sorriso?

Kanda: O que tem?

Nina: O Kanda riu o.O! Não sabia que você ria!

Kanda: Que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou?

Nina: Do tipo que odeia coisas fofas e felicidade!

Kanda: Idiota! Eu sou humano sabia?!-disse irritado-

Nina: yai! Não grite assim comigo!-disse fazendo caras fofinhas!

Kanda: Pára de fazer essas caras! -mais irritado ainda

E assim foi pelo resto da viagem...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Amandy-san: **__Bem eu quis fazer nome composto mesmo, pq eu pensei que nujm combinava se yuu fose o nome dela, a cara dela é de Nina!aí eu fiz esse nome!_


	18. Capítulo 18: E antes da Tempestade

Bem, explicações; sim, a história está diferente da normal, pq no mangá assim q o Allen ganha o Crow Clown vai a arca, aqui não, ele vai só temposss depois, mas lembrem-se de que é uma fic! Eu mato um se quiser! (autora possuída)

P.S.: o tão esperado beijo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 18: E antes da tempestade...

Depois que Kanda retornou, foi uma confusão, já que houve toda aquela longa história dentro da arca, para derrotar os noés e sair de lá antes que a arca desaparecesse, e com toda aquela confusão, terem voltado vivos foi um milagre, todos vivos, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Crowley, Rinali, Bookman, Theodore, Marie, Miranda e Chao zi...

Todos festejaram com a volta dos exorcistas, mas logo foi hora de ir ao hospital, e a ordem ficou tão bagunçada com tudo aquilo, porém, com o tempo, as coisas se acalmaram e os exorcistas puderam descansar, enquanto ainda havia paz...

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

No quarto onde estavam os garotos...

Lavi: AHH!-reclamou- a barriga do Crow-chan ta fazendo muito barulho!

Enfermeira: não podemos fazer nada, ele só poderá comer quando acordar...

A enfermeira retirou-se do quarto por um instante, para trazer mais alguns remédios e curativos...

Então uma pessoa um tanto familiar entra às pressas naquele quarto...

-snif, snif-chorava- KANDAAA!!!!!-gritou Nina correndo em direção à cama do garoto e abraçando-o

Todos: O.O"

Nina: Pessoal, vocês também!Eu pensei que tinham morrido -chorava com uma cara fofinha-

Kanda: Me solta!-empurrava a garota-

Lavi: Nem imagino o que seria da pobre Nina para criar o Yuuzinho sozinha! Ainda bem que o Yuu é um pai responsável e voltou para criar o filho!

Kanda: De novo essa história seu maldito?!- falou irritado com uma veia lhe saltando sob a testa-

Num ato um tanto inesperado por Kanda, Nina puxa-o e o beija na boca (dessa vez não foi só na bochecha! XD) O garoto simplesmente fica paralisado, sem acreditar naquilo...

Nota: Não foi um Beijo, beijo, foi um Beeeeiiijooo. (vocês entenderam NE?)

Na mesma hora, Theodore abre a porta com um buquê cheio de flores e vê a cena...

Todos no quarto: O.O

Kanda: S-sua idiota, o que está fazendo! -disse empurrando a garota, com o rosto parecendo um tomate-

Marie: Eu pensava que vocês só estavam brincando com o Kanda quando falaram no filho dele! O.O"

Lavi: Eu sabia, hehehe! -riu da cara de Kanda-

Nina: Vocês não sabiam? Eu e o Kanda estamos... -teve sua boca tapada por Kanda que lhe lançava um olhar mortífero-

Theodore: snif-chorava- Meu filho cresceu tanto, que já tem até namorada! -se emocionava-

Kanda: Cala a boca! Eu não sou seu filho, e NÃO tenho namorada!!!-se irritava-

Theodore: cuide bem do meu filho, por favor!-entrega o enorme buquê de rosas á Nina -

Nina: Sim, vou cuidar bem dele, sogro!-dizia com brilho em volta dela-

Allen: So-sogro? Espera, vocês já são casados? Não eram namorados ainda agora? -oO"-

Nina: Sim, nós somos namorados, mas o Kanda não sabia!

Kanda: COMO ASSIM EU NÃO SABIA?????-gritou mais irritado ainda-

Nina: Agora você sabe!-dando um jóia para Kanda-

Kanda: NÃO FALE COMO SE ISSO NÃO FOSSE NADA!!!!-gritou novamente-

E com tantos gritos e irritações, logo veio a enfermeira e tirou Nina de lá, arrastando-a, já que ela estava grudada em Kanda...

Enfermeira: senhorita, você tem que deixar os pacientes descansarem! –puxa Nina que estava agarrada na parede para não sair do quarto-

E então a enfermeira finalmente consegue retirar a garota...

Nina: NÃOOO!!!!-choraminga com uma cara fofinha estendendo os braços para Kanda e balançando-os num gesto muito infantil-

Logo a garota desaparece de vista...

Enfermeira: Por favor senhor, não traga a sua namorada para o quarto, tem pacientes que precisam de descanso aqui!

Kanda: Ela não é minha namorada! -bufou de raiva

Allen: olhe o lado bom Kanda, alguém gosta de você -provocou-

Kanda: Cale a boca calouro! -começa novamente a briga-

E aquele quarto continuou assim, barulhento, apesar de tudo estar uma bagunça, ainda assim eles estavam felizes... Mas... Seria essa felicidade algo que permaneceria ali?

O0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

No quarto das meninas...

Komui chorava e chorava deixando o lençol da cama onde Rinali estava ensopado, a enfermeira o tirou dali, mas ele ainda insistiu em deixar o Komui de barro para cantar uma canção de ninar para Rinali...

Depois que ele saiu...

Shizumi: Nossa, todos ficaram estáticos quando vocês desapareceram, nós realmente pensamos que...

Rinali: Nós estamos vivos... Eu nunca pensei que... Seria tão bom estar viva...-Rinali deixou um leve sorriso transparecer-

Shizumi: Ei... Quando todos estiverem melhores vamos fazer uma festa, mesmo que ainda existam akumas e noés, nós ainda podemos comemorar a nossa felicidade por vocês terem voltado...

Miranda: Isso seria maravilhoso!

Estava tudo tão calmo... Nem parecia que aquilo era algo antecedente a uma tempestade, por que tempestades sempre chegam depressa, furiosas, levando tudo que há pela frente, sem perdoar ou esperar, e tudo que resta depois que ela vai embora... É... _Silêncio..._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Novamente no quarto dos garotos...

Shizumi: A enfermeira quase não me deixou entrar... -dizia sorrindo forçadamente- E adivinha de quem foi a culpa?-olha com uma veia na testa para Nina-

Nina: Yai! Não olha assim pra mim!-agarrada no Kanda-

Kanda: Me solta!-Kanda corado por se lembrar do que havia acontecido e ao mesmo tempo tentando empurrar Nina-

Nina: Não!!!!-olha pra Kanda, vê a cara de tomate dele- Você não precisa ficar com vergonha Kanda!huhuhu!- um sorriso maligno saía dela enquanto ela fazia uma cara assustadora-

Shizumi: Ah! Que bom, pensei que vocês estariam desanimados depois dessa batalha, mas parece que tudo já voltou ao normal!-disse sorrindo-

Lavi: Ei, por que só o Yuu que ganha beijos e abraços?!-reclama-

Allen: Por que ele é o único que tem namorada!-riu-

Kanda: O que você disse calouro?-Kanda e Allen se olham com aqueles raios saindo de seus olhos e uma chama em volta deles-

Shizumi: Que bom que vocês estão bem!-abraça Lavi-

Lavi: Eh?!-cora-

Shizumi: Ah! Você também Allen-kun!-abraça Allen-

Nina: No Kanda não!!-olhar mortal para Shizumi- Ele é meu! -aperta Kanda-

Kanda: Que história é essa?!-empurra Nina que o solta, mas continua sentada na cama dele-

Shizumi: Ta bom, eu entendi, eu entendi!-gota- ^ ^"

Allen: Como estão Rinali e Miranda?

Shizumi: muito bem, só descansar e não fazer muito esforço e elas ficarão novinhas em folha!-riu- Bem garotos, eu tenho que ir, mas volto depois pra ver se está tudo em ordem!

Nina: Eu não quero ir!-chora-

Shizumi: Vamos ù.ú!-arrasta Nina para fora do quarto-

Allen: A Nina grudou em você depois que você voltou não foi Bakanda?

Kanda: O que você disse seu pirralho?

E novamente os dois começam a brigar...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso, numa sala escura, com uma grande mesa, com cadeiras onde estavam sentados os Noés...

Conde: Kombawa! Vejo que todos estão presentes, tenho um assusto de extrema importância para falar com todos...

Rhode: Oh! Mais um trabalho para nós Milênio?

Tykk: Presumo que seja algo bem importante para você fazer questão de ter todos nós aqui...

Conde: Sim, sem mais delongas eu gostaria de contar sobre o plano que tive...

Rhode: Oh! O Conde organizando um plano,vai ser algo semelhante à Edo e a Arca certo? –riu-

Conde: Não, desta vez faremos um ataque direto...

Tykk: Ataque direto? Onde?

Conde: Kuro no Kyoudan... (NA:Ordem negra pra quem não sabe)

Todos olharam atentamente ao Conde, afinal um ataque direto? O que o Conde realmente deseja com isso?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Komui: ... -ele olhava distraído para a sua mesa, pensativo-

Reever: Oe, supervisor...

Komui: ah!-volta-se para Reever- desculpe... O que foi?

Reever: O que o Conde realmente planeja?

-Não se sabe ao certo...-uma voz veio da entrada da sala-

Komui: Bookman!

Bookman: Com a história da arca e todo esse alvoroço, o Conde só mostra que tem um grande poder em mãos: os descendentes de Noé...

Reever: Mas se ele tem tal poder, por que ele não o usa para destruir a ordem?

Komui: É isso que nós estamos querendo saber, certo Bookman?

Bookman: Se ele nunca tentou atacar a ordem diretamente, significa que ele quer algo que apenas a ordem tem... "O que seria?" é isso que precisamos descobrir...

Komui: Bem, nós só podemos esperar para ver qual será o próximo passo do Conde...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

O "ovo" encontrado na arca estava sendo estudado, os pesquisadores trabalhavam como loucos para desvendar aquilo, mas não era possível descobrir nada em apenas uma noite...

Voltando ao quarto onde estavam os nossos queridos menininhos...

Allen: Kanda, poupe-nos de segurar vela para você! –dizia rindo do outro –

Kanda: QUE SEGURAR VELA O QUE?!!!!! –dizia escandaloso-

Nina: Oh! Não se preocupe Allen-kun, não vamos fazer nada de estranho aqui em público! –dizia rindo com as bochecas coradinhas que nem a de um ursinho e os olhinhos fechados, ainda agarrada à Kanda-

Kanda: QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO?!!!!!-disse completamente vermelho e quase que jogando a menina para longe dele-

Lavi: Hey Nina, como vai o Yuuzinho? –disse Lavi olhando para a barriga de Nina- Yuuzinho, você está ouvindo isso? O papai voltou pra sua mamãe!! –disse se divertindo com as expressões que Kanda fazia-

Kanda: PAREM COM ISSO!!!!-ele realmente enlouquecia fácil com aquilo... ¬¬"-

Nina: Mas... Vocês não acham que a ordem está um pouco "agitada" demais? –ela falava apertando ainda mais Kanda-

Desta vez todos fizeram uma expressão séria...

Allen: Isso é por causa do ovo... Todo mundo está dando duro pra poder descobrir como aquilo funciona e o que é na verdade...

Lavi: ...

Allen: Fico imaginando... Se... Se o Conde quiser...

Lavi: Allen!-disse num tom repreensivo-

Kanda: Nós estamos fracos... Se ele atacasse a ordem agora... Nós com certeza morreríamos...

Nina: Kanda! –desta vez a garota repreendeu Kanda-

Allen: Desculpem, foi só que eu pensei... –ele sorriu forçadamente mas pausou- Esqueçam...

Kanda: Não fique criando essas hipóteses Calouro idiota!

Um silêncio pesado se instalou naquele lugar, piorando as coisas...

Tudo bem!!- Nina disse quebrando o silêncio (só podia ser ela mesmo né?!)- Eu vou dar uma olhadinha nas coisas, deve estar tudo bem, não se preocupem! – ela disse sorrindo do modo mais convincente possível-

Nina: Eu volto pra te ver depois também Kanda!!! -disse ele com uma cara de paraíso e saindo dali deixando Kanda com uma grande gota na cabeça-

Nina saiu um pouco deprimida daquele quarto, porque ela tinha medo de ser uma história diferente da arca, e que todos morressem de verdade da próxima vez, e principalmente porque ela _sabia _que a possibilidade da invasão do Conde, não era impossível...

Nina se dirigiu vagarosamente até a sala, pensativa, o que com certeza não era o tipo dela, ela entrou no lugar onde estava o ovo...

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, der repente um muro negro cobriu a entrada para a sala do ovo, e milhares de akumas apareceram, foi tudo tão confuso, Nina der repente sentiu algo dar lhe um golpe nas costas e desmaiou...

O0o0oo00oo0oo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um barulho estrondoso, gritos e passos apressados foram ouvidos do lado de fora...

Ate que veio a notícia, a tão temida notícia:

-O QG FOI INVADIDO!

Kanda: O-o-quê?

Allen: Como?!

_**Atenção, todos os exorcistas disponíveis, isto é uma invasão, quem puder lutar dirija-se a sala do "ovo"!!!!!!**

Lavi: Mas o quê?!!-disse aterrorizado- Ei Kanda... Não era a sala onde a Nina foi?

Kanda: ...-saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia- Nina!-disse num tom de desespero

Allen: Espera!!!-sai correndo atrás de Kanda- Vamos ajudar!!

Lavi: Mas que... -bufou de raiva- Eu não posso deixar os dois morrerem sozinhos assim...-Lavi corre seguindo os outros dois-

Chegando na sala... Allen e Kanda se deparam com o gigantesco "muro" preto...

Kanda e Allen desferem diversos ataques, mas não adianta... Então...

Allen: Kanda...

Kanda: ?!-respirava cansado depois dos golpes que usara-

Allen: Eu vou abrir uma passagem... Nós usaremos a arca! –ele encarou a barreira à sua frente seriamente-

Kanda: Você...

O0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A cena terrível vista, o sangue estava espalhado por todos os lados e seu cheiro se impregnava em cada molécula do ar daquele lugar...

Os cientistas mortos e seus corpos no chão, e tantos akumas deixavam a situação desesperadora, claro, os generais estavam lá, mas mesmo assim... NÂO era o bastante para conter aquela carnificina...

Reever: Arf,arf! –respirava ofegante- Façam barreiras...

Os cientistas faziam barreiras para conter os akumas, mas nada adiantava, já que as barreiras eram temporárias e só prendiam akumas de baixo nível...

Nina acordou e incrivelmente ela não estava ferida, alguém com certeza a fez desmaiar...

Ela acordou com todos os gritos e o barulho de lá, logo se pôs em forma novamente e arrumou suas correntes, que permaneciam amarradas à sua cintura como de costume...

Nina: Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Não... –dizia ela sem saber o que fazer- ... –ela abaixou a cabeça num gesto pensativo-

_Se isso continuar... Todo mundo vai morrer... Eu... Eu queria poder ter momentos felizes como antes de novo... _

FLASH BACK

_Chegando lá..._

_Estavam todos reunidos, e uma enorme faixa "Bem vinda Nina Yuu" pendurada cheia de balões._

_Nina: Obrigada! _

_(_Isso está escrito no cap 2_)_

_-------------------x--------------------_

_-Nina! -aquela voz que chamou seu nome lhe era familiar-_

_Ela virou-se e viu Kanda que a esperava..._

_Nina: Kanda? O que está fazendo aqui?_

(Cap. 5)

_----------------------------------x-------------------------_

_Todos olham assustados, mas tudo que podem ver é a fumaça que vai se dissipando..._

_Rinali: Impossível!_

_Shizumi: São eles! -sorrindo-_

_A fumaça se dissipa e lá estavam Allen é Kanda, Allen com seu Clown Crown e Kanda com sua espada..._

_Allen: Desculpe Nina..._

_Kanda: Parece que chegamos atrasados..._

_Nina: Vocês..._

(Cap. 8)

_----------------------------------x------------------------------_

"_Meu último desejo seria ver meus amigos bem e felizes, mas eu já nem sei se vou viver tempo o bastante pra isso... Bem, não importa... Allen e os outros vão esperar eu acordar, se eu morresse agora, eu nunca me perdoaria... " (cap.10) _

_----------------------------------------x---------------------------------_

_FIM DO FLASH BACK _

_Eu... Desculpem... Eu não posso ver isso acontecendo e ficar quieta... Eu quero aqueles momentos de novo... Eu não vou simplesmente perdê-los... _

_Inocência... Nível 2, ativar...

A corrente de Nina tomou a forma com uma ponta nas extremidades, e com toda a força que ela tinha ela atacou o maior quantidade possível de akumas...

Mas... Novamente algo impediu-a... Algo atingiu à ela, perfurando como uma flecha, a dor em seu ombro era grande, porém, não o suficiente para fazê-la gritar...

Nina vê penas voando perto dela quando ajoelha-se e senta no chão...

Nina: Penas?- a garota vira-se para trás...- V-você... – a garota dizia assustada e confusa, por quê...-

Der repente, uma enorme e estranha forma negra aparece, de lá, saem, Allen, Kanda e Lavi...

A expressão que cada um deles fez ao ver aquela cena foi... _Indecifrável_...

Allen logo fez o seu braço se tornar a espada, Kanda havia pego algumas espadas no caminho até lá e Lavi, também tinha pego algumas armas...

Kanda rodeou os olhos por todo o lugar para achar nina, mas não encontrou, não no meio de tudo aquilo...

Mas, bastou dar um passo, para que algo viesse voando e se chocando com ele...

Kanda foi arrastado pelo grande impacto da "coisa" que veio voando...

Allen: Nina!

Kanda estava sentado, e Nina deitada em seu peito...

Kanda: Como você...?! –dizia ele com uma pontada de angústia ao ver a garota naquele estado-

Nina estava com o ombro perfurado, a sua cabeça sangrava, seus braços repletos de arranhões... Ela colocou a mão na barriga e cuspiu sangue respirando ofegante...

Nina: Kanda...Allen...Lavi...-ela estremeceu ao pronunciar aqueles nomes... como se algo estivesse errado-... Por favor... Parem!-pronunciou com toda a profunda tristeza e chorando-

Allen: Mas... O quê?!

Lavi: Do que está falando Nina?

Nina: Por favor... A Aisa... Ela... Não me ouve... –disse chorando mais ainda- Parem ela... Por favor!

Kanda: Quem fez isso com você?! E por quê você está dizendo isso sobre a Aisa?

Antes mesmo de haver tempo para explicações... O teto daquela sala onde todos estavam, se quebrou e voando, como se fosse leve, lá no alto...

_O Conde do Milênio _

Todos pararam e olharam atentamente... E vagarosamente o Conde caia...

-_Boa noite!! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sim, sim, sim, me empolguei!!!! Agora sim, ta muitttooo massa!!!! A luta começa agora!!!

Aisa vai aparecer e vai explicar o que houve com ela

Akumas VS Os três (Allen, Kanda, Lavi)

E O Conde...

Espero q tenham gostado do capítulo, para mim, foi um dos melhores, teve o beijo, alguns momentos engraçados, e relembrou cenas de outros capítulos, isso para mim, foi o toque final! E claro, acabou num baita suspense!!!!

Kissus, reviewns please!!! 


	19. Capítulo 19: Noite obscura

A demora foi pq, quando eu tinha escrito o cap. 19 quase todo (umas 8 páginas), perdi pq formataram meu PC, só que formataram o disco errado (lê-se: minha pasta foi junto, e falo de TODA a minha pasta) não foi só a fic, tinham outras coisas minhas lá Tb, fiquei um tempão sem ânimo pra escrever NADA!

Avisando: esse não será o penúltimo capítulo, ainda terão + 2, o 20 é o final da luta e o 21 é muito importante, pois é o final de CADA personagem.

Então o ANTEPENÚLTIMO capítulo,

Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora:

Capítulo 19: Noite obscura

_**No último capítulo...**_

_Nina: Por favor... A Aisa... Ela... Não me ouve... –disse chorando mais ainda- Parem ela... Por favor! _

_Kanda: Quem fez isso com você? E por quê você está dizendo isso sobre a Aisa?_

_Antes mesmo de haver tempo para explicações... O teto daquela sala onde todos estavam, se quebrou e voando, como se fosse leve, lá no alto... _

_O Conde do Milênio _

_Todos pararam e olharam atentamente... E vagarosamente o Conde caia..._

_-Boa noite! _

Todos olharam para o Conde, aterrorizados, a situação já era horrível e ainda mais, o Conde aparecera logo agora?

Lavi: Isso é ruim! O que devemos fazer? –disse olhando para os outros dois que pareciam confusos-

Allen: Kanda, é melhor você tirar a Nina daqui, eu vou procurar a Aisa! Lavi, tente encontrar a Shizumi ou algum outro exorcista aqui!

Lavi: Sim! –sai correndo matando os akumas pelo caminho.-

Kanda: Ei, você! –olha para Allen-

Allen: Hum? –encara-o confuso-

Kanda: Tome cuidado! –ele sai correndo com Nina nas costas-

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Lavi corria matando alguns akumas, procurando por alguém, até que viu Shizumi lutando contra alguns akumas.

Lavi: SHIZUMI! –gritou correndo na direção da mesma-

Shizumi se virou para Lavi e estranhou, tudo era tão confuso, aqueles akumas apareceram na sala e ela estava ali por acaso, mas por quê Lavi estava ali também?

Shizumi: Lavi... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Lavi: Eu explico depois, de qualquer forma, temos que dar um jeito nisso! Aisa, Nina, Kanda e Allen estão aqui também... Mas tem algo de errado com a Aisa...

Shizumi: C-como assim? –perguntou demonstrando um pouco de desespero-

Kanda chegou perto de algumas pilastras de concreto, havia tantos corpos no chão, todo aquele sangue chegava a dar um certo enjôo, apesar dele já estar acostumado aquilo... Mas...

Seu foco atual não eram os corpos no chão, era, mais precisamente a coisa pesada que ele carregava nas costas.

Kanda: Ei, você ainda está acordada? –perguntou parando atrás de uma pilastra-

Nina: Hai... –disse um pouco desanimada, já não tinha forças para ficar gritando tanto-

Kanda colocou Nina encostada em uma das pilastras e se abaixou para conversar.

Kanda: É bom você estar aqui quando eu voltar, nós ainda temos muito o que conversar, sua maníaca por ursinhos de pelúcia! –disse fazendo uma cara de demônio-

Nina: è bom que VOCÊ volte! –disse cansada-

Kanda: Tch! –disse se levantando e retornando ao campo de batalha-

Allen procurava por Aisa, por quê Nina estava tão preocupada e o que havia acontecido com ela?

_Preciso me apressar, o Conde está aqui, mas por quê ele só está olhando tudo? Preciso me apressar, ele deve estar planejando algo mais. _

Allen matou um akuma com seu Crow Clow, mas percebeu um ataque vindo por trás, se protegeu com sua capa, tendo uma surpresa ao ver de quem era aquele ataque...

Allen: AISA? –gritou confuso-

-Hehehehe, Aisa? È o nome dela? –perguntou com uma voz monstruosa-

Allen: Q-quemé você? O que fez com a Aisa? –perguntou Allen encarando, o rosto, que era exatamente igual ao da sua amiga, mas...-

Akuma: Aisa não é? Sabia que copiar a aparência e poderes de um exorcista iria cair bem... È uma pena que sua amiga de verdade não esteja aqui! –disse o akuma transformando a expressão na face de Aisa em algo irreconhecível-

Allen: AHH! –gritou partindo para cima do Akuma-

Allen desferiu um golpe com sua espada, mas o akuma defendeu usando a inocência de Aisa, as asas, e em seguida soltou as penas da asa dela como flechas na direção de Allen, ele conseguiu se defender, mas não de todas, algumas o arranharam no braço e no rosto.

Allen: Foi você quem feriu a Nina... E se você tiver machucado a Aisa... EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR! –Allen falou pausadamente e gritou a última frase, indo em direção ao inimigo novamente-

Akuma: Gyahahahahah! Exorcista, sua amiga não está mais aqui, eu comi ela! Gyahahahah! –o akuma riu como um maníaco-

Allen estremeceu, Aisa estava... Morta? Impossível, de novo, já havia tantas pessoas mortas, por que mais uma agora, e logo a sua amiga...

_Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê? _

Allen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Allen atacou o akuma furioso –

Ele acabara de entrar em um estado de fúria, mas, ainda assim, consciente, Allen estava chorando, mais uma vez infortúnios rondavam sua vida, mas estava ficando cada vez pior, ele não conseguia nunca se livrar dessa sina, era como uma maldição... Então, o que ele deveria fazer?

Akuma: Gyahahahahaha! –ele riu alto, se divertia com o desespero de Allen- Gyah- mas foi interrompido-

Quando o akuma olhou para seu corpo, havia uma pena atravessando-o.

Akuma: Mas... –disse cuspindo sangue- Como...? –o akuma caiu no cão e sumiu lentamente-

-Allen-san! –gritou aquela voz familiar-

Allen olhou para frente e lá estava

Allen: AISA! –gritou correndo em direção a mesma-

Aisa estava sangrando um pouco no braço e com um arranhão no rosto, mas estava viva!

Aisa: Aquele akuma me imitou, enquanto eu lutava com ele a Nina apareceu eu tentei impedir o akuma de atacá-la, mas ele me deu um golpe no braço e me arremessou no chão, eu voei longe e depois não o vi mais, eu procurei por a Nina para saber se ela estava bem e acabei encontrando você! –disse arfando um pouco-

Allen: Nós estávamos preocupados, Kanda deve ter colocado a Nina num lugar seguro, se bem que acho difícil haver um lugar assim nessa batalha... –ele pausou um pouco triste- De qualquer forma, temos que acabar com isso...

Aisa: C- -sua fala foi cortada por uma voz familiar-

-Yo, Allen! –disse o homem tirando a cartola-

Allen: Tikk Micky! –Allen estava surpreso, e preparou-se para atacar-

Aisa pôs o braço na frente de Allen dizendo:

-Allen-san, vá na frentre por favor, eu cuidarei do Noé, ache o Conde!

Allen: Aisa... –disse fechando os olhos, apertando-os e dando as costas para aisa, indo em direção ao Conde-

Tikk: Não tão rápido! –ele fez um rápido movimento para chegar até Allen, mas foi puxado e jogado para longe de Allen-

Aisa: Não tão rápido você! - o tom da voz dela era furioso, porém, um pouco preocupado...-

O0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0

Allen correu o mais rápido que pôde e arfava de cansaço, ele tentava matar os akumas rápido, mas eram tantos que não adiantava de nada matar se apareciam mais e mais deles...

O Conde apenas continuava sentado num dos destroços do andar de cima, com o mesmo sorriso macabro no rosto, Allen se enfurecia cada vez que o via daquela forma, olhando o caos, sabendo que era exatamente por causa dele que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo...

Allen: Desgraçado! –ele se enfureceu e atacou mais akumas ainda, mas apareceram mais e mais akumas-

Não adiantava, Allen estava quase sendo coberto por akumas, eram tantos! Ele começou a se desesperar, logo não lhe restaria força o suficiente para lutar contra o Conde...

-HI BAN! –a voz gritou-

E o ataque matou vários akumas de uma só vez, Allen viu o amigo de longe, sorrindo, finalmente!

Shizumi estava lutando contra alguns akumas com seus punhos e com os pés tambpem, apesar destes só machucarem já que não tem inocência...

Allen: Lavi! Obrigado, mesmo! –disse correndo-

Lavi: E-ei, aonde você vai? –disse estendendo a mão numa pífia tentativa de alcançar Allen com uma gota na cabeça e cara de "não me deixe aqui sozinho"-

Allen: desculpe Lavi, mas tem uma coisa que eu quero muito fazer agora e... –disse sério-

-Está atrasado! –disse Kanda passando na frente de Allen indo em direção ao Conde-

Allen: AH! Volta aqui! KANDA! VOLTA!-sai correndo atrás de Kanda-

Lavi: Esp- iria correndo até que Shizumi o segura pela gola da camisa-

Shizumi: Aonde pensa que vai? –segurando-o com uma aura negra em volta e os olhos estreitos-

Allen: Como está a Nina? – perguntou sério enquanto matava um akuma-

Kanda: Como é que eu vou saber? –encara Allen com uma veia de raiva na testa-

Allen: Como você não sabe como ela está? Você estava carregando ela não era?-surge uma veia de raiva em Allen também-

Kanda: Eu só coloquei ela num lugar qualquer e corri para chegar logo e acabar a luta! Como vou saber como ela está, pirralho? –outra veia de raiva estalou-

Allen: Isso significa que você não liga pra ela? SEU DEMÔNIO! –a veia de raiva estala em Allen também-

Kanda: EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! –aparece uma gota na sua cabeça-

Allen: Então você se preocupa? –colocou a mão na boca dando um risinho maldoso-

Kanda: EU TAMBÉM NÃO DISSE ISSO SEU... –grita com as bochechas um pouco coradas, mas ainda com raiva-

Akuma: Hahahahahaha! Vocês não passarão por aqui!-diz rindo e cruzando os braços-

Kanda e Allen param de correr, e viram-se lentamente com uma cara demoníaca dizendo em coro:

-HÃ? –a irritação era visível-

Aisa voou até a parede rachando a mesma e Tikk Micky olhava entediado e um tanto furioso, só poderia mesmo ser um akuma para atrapalhar sua luta, quando ele finalmente tinha alguma diversão.

Aisa: Não posso acreditar, por quê... Por quê tem um akuma nível quatro aqui?

Tikk: Puft! Sinceramente Conde... –ele olhou para o Conde de longe- acho que exagerou um pouco desta vez. –ele parou e fechou os olhos, depois os abriu com um olhar indiferente- Não precisava fazer isso tudo _só_ para matar exorcistas.

Aisa atacou o akuma com suas penas, mas o mesmo simplesmente se desviou, e num piscar de olhos, estava trás da mesma:

Aisa abriu os olhos assustada, o akuma estava atrás dela e num segundo posicionava sua mão para atacar, foi muito rápido, o akuma soltou um riso de excitação e Aisa lentamente virou a cabeça para trás até que ficasse de perfil para o akuma.

Akuma nv.4: Até, Exorcista-san! –ele desferiu um golpe-

Sangue caiu no chão mas... ?

Tikk: Oh!-olhou para a cena- interessante...

Allen pulou num dos escombros seguido de Kanda e o conde olhou para baixo, visualizando-os com o sorriso imutável na face.

Conde: Boa noite, já faz um bom tempo, não é mesmo? –disse encarando-os e pegando sua espada para iniciar sua batalha-

Allen: CONDE! – pula bruscamente em direção ao conde com sua espada-

Allen tenta fazer um corte no Conde enquanto está no ar, porém, o Conde simplesmente rebate o ataque fazendo Allen voar nos escombros de um dos andares debaixo.

Kanda segue investindo, também com a espada, e pula no andar em que o Conde estava, tentando cortar o mesmo, o Conde barra o ataque com a espada, já que não pode fazê-lo cair como fez com Allen.

Conde: Então, não está se divertindo? –pergunta sarcasticamente enquanto faz uma tentativa de cortar Kanda-

Kanda: Não mesmo! –diz enfurecido enquanto barra o ataque-

Allen aparece envolto por uma aura assustadora, desta vez mais furioso ele parte para cima do Conde na esperança de cortá-lo com um dos golpes seguidos, mas o Conde barra todos os seus ataques.

Allen: Droga! –forçando a espada na tentativa de fazer o Conde ceder-

Aisa havia se machucado mais no braço já ferido, porém, a maior parte do sangue fazia parte do akuma, não dela...

Aisa: Peguei você, finalmente... –disse enfiando mais ainda uma de suas penas no corpo do akuma-

Tikk: Oh! –olhou para a cena interessante- Não imaginava que você iria ainda ter essa vontade de lutar contra ele... –ele riu- Acho que vou ter que me ocupar um pouco –ele olhou para Aisa- O Conde parece ocupado também... –ele olhou atento a luta do Conde-

Akuma nv.4: AINDA NÃO! –gritou com sua voz aguda e penetrante, fazendo Aisa largar a pena e se afastar dele- EU NÃO VOU PERDER! –gritou –

Movido pela fúria o akuma investiu, voou com toda sua força na direção de Aisa, que apesar de cansada, desviou um pouco lento, aos olhos de Tikk Micky.

Tikk: Está ficando cansada? Seus reflexos estão piorando, sabe... –ele riu cinicamente-

Aisa: Não fique tão ansioso pela nossa luta "Sr. Tikk", eu vou acabar com isso, e você –Aisa riu, mas mudou o tom de voz para falar a última frase- Será o próximo.

Tikk: Tudo bem, tudo bem. –ele fechou os olhos rindo, mas também ficou sério ao falar a última frase- Estarei esperando ansiosamente "Srtª. Exorcista".

Aisa reuniu sua irritação e determinação para acabar a batalha com mais um golpe, e finalmente, uma chuva de penas voou para o akuma, perfurando-o, ele gritava de agonia, mas as penas não paravam de perfurá-lo até que ele não tivesse mais forças para gritar ou reagir, ele caiu no chão imóvel, e Aisa caiu um pouco no ar também, arfando de cansaço...

Tikk: Ora, ora, acha que ainda tem forças para mais uma batalha? –sorriu cínico-

Aisa: Eu... Tenho forças o suficiente para acabar com você! –partiu para cima de Tikk deslizando velozmente no ar-

Aisa arfava, mas seus movimentos estavam ainda rápidos, Tikk sorriu ao ver a garota voar...

Shizumi e Lavi estavam costa-a-costa, cercadops por akumas, feridos e cansados, mas ainda com ânimo para a luta...

Akuma nv.3: HAhhahahhahah! Vocês não entendem? Praticamente todos os cientistas já estão mortos, os seus amiguinhos exorcistas devem estar no mesmo estado de vocês, nosso exército é maior!

Lavi: CALA A BOCA!

Akuma nv.3: Huh? Ainda tem forças pra falar nesse tom? –partiu para cima de Lavi, mas algo o parou...-

Shizumi: Sabe de uma coisa? –disse com a mão segurando a cabeça do akuma-

Lavi: O que?

Shizumi: Eu não vou morrer aqui, e também não vou deixar mais ninguém morrer! –ela começou a esmagar a cabeça do akuma com a inocência- AHHHHHHHHHHH! –ela jogou o akuma em cima de outros que voaram pela força do impacto-

Lavi: Engraçado... Eu sinto o mesmo! –disse usando o seu martelo- HI BAN!

Nina ouve um som estrondoso e suas pálpebras que estavam quase se fechando se abrem repentinamente...

Sua visão está embaraçada e turva, ela não vê muito bem o que eu há ao seu redor e também não ouve direito, mas ainda tem alguma consciência...

Ela viu alguém voando para o chão de um lugar alto, um monte de escombros na verdade, e viu o Conde, sim esta foi a única figura que ela pôde reconhecer de início, tinha alguém lutando com ele, eram duas pessoas, mas uma haverá acabado de voar ao longe, em sua visão...

Nina conseguiu recuperar um pouco da visão, ela reconheceu quem estava lutando com o Conde, era Allen, mas se Allen estava lutando com o Conde, então quem estava no chão era...

Nina: Kanda? –Nina olhou a cena surpresa, recuperando totalmente a visão- O... Que...? – Nina se aterrorizou com acena enquanto falava pausadamente por conta da dor de seus ferimentos-

Kanda estava caído no chão, imóvel e Nina não conseguia se mexer, Allen lutava com o Conde, sem tempo para dar uma pausa na luta, Shizumi e Lavi cercados, Aisa contra Tikk Micky, os cientistas prestes a terem suas defesas esgotadas...

Qual será o final dessa batalha?

CAP. 19/ FIM

No próximo capítulo: O que Nina fará? Kanda estpá caído, mas ela não consegue chegar até ele... Aisa luta contra Tikk Micky, mas parece hesitar por algum motivo... Shizumi e Lavi continuam cercados e... O que aconteceu com os cientistas?

Não perca o Penúltimo capítulo!


End file.
